Destiny's Cruelty and Fate's Forgiving Reward
by GaarasLoverGirlKat
Summary: What!Will she divert from the path or will she fall onto a sandy less worn path that takes her to a whole new place? Only time will tell what fate has in store for Amaya and if it will take her away from...Better summary in the beginning of the story.
1. Summary

What! Mori senpai's distant cousin, but how!

What would happen when a distant cousin of Morinozuka (Mori) Takashi starts at Ouran Academy? Will she join the host club and help them or will she keep fighting to climb her way up to the top.

Will the thought of making a name for herself and her family keep her going on her strait path to success? Or will the cool but cruel Kyoya get in the way of her dreams.

Will she divert from the smooth, strait path to success and take the rocky unstable path? Will she stay on the strait path she is on now to success? Or will she fall onto a sandy less worn path that takes her to a whole new place?

Only time will tell what fate has in store for Amaya and if it will take her away from a destiny she has dreamed of for so long.


	2. Ch1 The Beginning Of Her Journey

**Hey, I am Amaya, Nagashima Amaya. I am a relative of the Morinozuka family. My Mother left the Morinozuka family. She married a man who was just a commoner with a little business of his own. **

**The little bakery was all he had to offer her but she was very happy with him, she loved him deeply. Things weren't always easy but we had what really mattered most to us, that was each other. **

**That was until my mother got sick and the hospital bills started to get higher. My father did everything he could to take care of her, to make the payments for the bills. **

**How ever it never seemed to be enough and so started my long journey. A fight that I would remember for many years to come. A fight that would make me much stronger . **

**My father tried so hard to be strong but he didn't realize I could see right through him. I could see the worry and fear in his eyes every day when I helped him at the bakery. **

**It seemed like he was only getting sadder and sadder with every passing day, and my mother wasn't doing any better and so the spark began. The spark that drives me now as I plan and study hard. **

**The spark that pushed me to plan my future, the very thing that drove me to want to start my own successful business. **

**Wanting to be able to help my father and provide for him and my mother so that they would never have to worry again drove me forward. **

**I had done what my mother and father had refused because they were always too happy in their little world of love, but now there was no choice. **

**I had asked my mothers family if they would consider giving me the chance to go to Ouran Academy. Wanting to get the best education I could I begged my grandparents to help. **

**I told them I wanted to start a very successful business and that I wanted to help my mother more then anything. I told them all I needed was for the financial tuition paid and I would do the rest on my own. **

**That I would work my very hardest and the rest would be up to me to take hold and form what I wanted for my life.**

**My grandparents agreed, on the condition that I got high marks on the entrance exam and kept myself out of trouble making sure to keep my grades up high. So my dream began to become a reality.**

**I was to start at Ouran academy today, with my grades as good as they were at my last school the headmaster Mr Suoh Yuzuru was happy to accept me into Ouran. **

**As an eleventh grade, high school second year I had a good idea of what to expect from the school. How ever it was a little different then I expected. **

**I was put into class 11 A. This class, to my understanding was the eleventh grade class for all the highest pedigree students that had the best grades. **

**This didn't bother me much though since I was only there to climb my way to the top so I could get my mother the medical help she needed and provide for her and my father. **

**I could understand why my father was angry with me for my choices, but even my mother had took a few minutes to understand.**

** It was as she had told my father that day in front of me when we had gone to visit her at the hospital and he was still angry with me for doing as I had. **

**She told him I needed to make my own mistakes and find my own path, but when I would fall they would be there for me.**

** How ever she did not believe I would fall much, she felt it was my destiny to become something, to be a great woman, a woman of power who understood the simple ways of commoners. **

**I sat down in my class, listening to every one talk and whisper now. I had pulled my long brownish black hair with a single red streak through the bangs back so that it was out of the way and slipped my book to the side.**

"**Wow. Your new. Aren't you Nagashima Amaya the commoner girl who paid to come here?" The sudden annoyance of a loud and excited blond young man startled me. **

**"And what if I am? What's it to you?" I grumbled a little glaring at the obnoxious blond. I noticed he jumped up and down a little and smiled happily. **

**"That's great. You will get along with my Haruhi so well," He nearly sobbed out. I sat back away from the strange young man feeling a bit uncomfortable. **

**"Tamaki leave the girl alone. I am sure she has better things to do with her time then be pestered by you. After all we have class work to do," A tall dark haired young man with glasses said calmly.**

**The almost sneer like smirk on his face made me feel a out of place now as I looked to the black haired young man who looked strangely familiar. **

**I looked down and returned to my thoughts, reminding myself I was here to make things better for my mother and father. **

**Both of them had tried so hard to take good care of me and give me what I needed most. Looking down I realized I was acting like a rich snob, and that I would not get very far acting such a way. **

**I shook my head a little and turned back to my work, focusing on doing the best I could so that I could get the high marks in class that my grandparents asked of me.**

** I knew why they had asked such a thing. They just wanted me to prove that I was just as good as the rest of the rich kids even though I was only raised in a commoners life.**

** I did not know of the luxuries like the other kids had. Of course it would only have took asking my grandparents for it, but I too like my parents was happy with my life until my mother got ill. **

**

* * *

**

**It had only been a short two months before I became well know and popular in Ouran with all the girls and even some of the guys. **

**Most of the girls found it cute how I had been so poor yet so happy with my life. How ever they seemed a little surprised at the exact amount of money I could access if I needed to.**

** I just didn't want to because I wanted to work my way to the top, work for my keep, and work my hardest to help my father and mother. I didn't want it just given to me so I fought to do the best I could to work for it. **

**The guys all took a liking to me because they thought I was pretty or cute, and that I was strong for a young lady because I refused to let them take advantage of me.**

**I just ignored them all until of course that day. I had been eating lunch alone as usual so I could plan some things out when Suoh Tamaki, the headmasters son suddenly started to bother me again. **

**For some reason he spent every day trying to sweep my off my feet like he did all the other young ladies, yet I just ignored him until he got on my nerves for the last time. **

**Without meaning to I finally just dumped my feelings onto him angrily.I had not meant to but I unleashed my anger on the over emotional, way to excited, annoying blond young man.  
**

**"You stupid, annoying and obnoxious boy. Don't you see I am not interested in your mindless pathetic excuse of picking up on girls," I snapped a bit.  
**

**"I have better things to do with my time like trying to keep my grades up and getting my work done so I can start a very successful business. I have to help.." I stopped and shook my head slamming my book closed. **

**"Just go away would you? You will never understand any way," I snapped as I dumped my lunch on him by accident when I stood up and ran out of the dinning hall.**

"**Was.. Was it something I said?" Tamaki looked a little surprised by what just happened. **

**"Oh no Tamaki it wasn't you. Amaya is.. Well Amaya is just a bit hard headed and stubborn. She is only here for her mother," One of the girls nearby said. Another nodded agreeing with her friend. **

**"Her mother?" Tamaki asked. Tamaki looked a little confused as he stood up brushing food away from him before scooping the girls hands up and tipping her back a little. **

**"She always seems so sad like something is hurting her. Please do tell me why is she here for her mother?" Tamaki asked in a soft enchanting voice. The girl giggled a little and blushed deeply. **

**"You don't know Tamaki senpai?" a younger looking young man that looked so much like a girl asked as he walked up. **

**"Know what Haruhi. What do I not know?" Tamaki asked quickly looking to Haruhi. **

**"Well um.." Haruhi said a little nervously now stepping back into the same tall dark haired young man that had tried to stop Tamaki from bugging me before. **

**"Her mother is very ill. She has come to Ouran only in the hopes of getting high grades," The tall dark haired young man was explaining. **

**"She plans to start a very successful business so that she can help her father to pay for the medical expenses that are needed for her mother," The tall dark haired young man said.**

** Tamaki straitened up quickly letting the girl go and turned on the young man. **

**"Kyoya. How is it that you have not told me this till now?" Tamaki squeaked out. Haruhi laughed a little. **

**"I am surprised Kyoya senpai even knows about it. I only know because I heard her talking on the phone earlier with some one," Haruhi said a little surprised. **

**"It sounded like they were arguing about her being here but she told them she was doing it so she could help her mother who is in the hospital," Haruhi said looking to Kyoya now. Kyoya simply shrugged. **

**"I seen no use in the information. It was just useless data after all," Kyoya said calmly.**

**"Kyoya what is the Host Club's number one rule and motto?" Tamaki asked quickly. **

**"To make every girl happy boss," Two identical twin young men said as they walked up quickly. Tamaki nodded faintly. **

**"Come we must find a way to make her happy!" Tamaki said rather loudly. **

**"But Tamaki senpai the only way she will be happy is if she succeeds in helping her mother," Haruhi said following the three young men now as Kyoya stood there alone. **

**"I don't blame her. Loosing your mother can be hard. But having such unfortunate times as this, where they can't afford to help her mother must be even harder," Haruhi murmered but suddenly Tamaki stopped. **

**"Hikaru, Kaoru. Follow her. Learn everything you can about her. What she likes and doesn't like. Go to her house speak to her father, speak to her mother if you must but get that information," Tamaki demanded. **

**"Haruhi come you will help too. Your a girl so you understand girls. You will understand this girl. Kyoya you will come along too," Tamaki ordered.  
**

**"Your family are well known in the medical field maybe you can help to understand what is upsetting this girl," Tamaki said before dragging Haruhi along behind him. **

**Kyoya sighed and followed now. It was clear that Tamaki was dense, possibly even dumber then a door knob to miss the point that every one was trying to put across to him.**

**

* * *

**

**It didn't take me long before I had found my way through the school only to run into two young men. The shorter of the two had slightly long blond hair that seemed to fall to his eyes.**

** The young man looked like an elementary child at first glance but as I looked over him a moment longer I easily recognized him as the seventeen year old Haninozuka Mitsukuni. **

**He was different now then he was when I was little but it was definitely my cousin, that I could tell for sure.**

** The second young man much taller, who was taller then myself with short darker colored almost black like hair stood silently but looked to the shorter young man to make sure he was ok. **

**"I.. I am so sorry. I am so so sorry cousins please forgive me," I yelped out quickly and bowed apologetically recognizing my cousin Takashi instantly.**

** Although it had been some time since I seen my cousin, Takashi looked the same only much taller then the last time I had seen him. I smiled a faint but sad smile. **

**"I am sorry. I was in a hurry I should have been watching where I was going," I said bowing lightly again but was quickly hugged by Mitsukuni, the shorter more boyish of the two. **

**"It's ok Ammy-chan. It was only an accident. Father said you would be starting here at Ouran but I didn't expect to see you," Mitsukuni said smiling brightly. **

"**Cousin.. Amaya are you ok? You seem upset. How is your mother doing? I hear she is still in the hospital," Takashi said in a calm voice. I jumped back a little and nodded politely. **

**"I am fine. Please do not worry. Yes she is still in the hospital. The doctors have said she can't come home or her health might get worse but it appears she is ok for now," I said quickly.**

** The sound of footsteps behind me caused me to turn and run again leaving a confused Takashi and Mitsukuni behind, both wondering why I had just run off in such a hurry. Kyoya smiled a little walking up to Takashi and Mitsukuni.**

** "Ah, I see. Young Amaya is your cousin then. I missed this little detail in my research. I didn't realize she was related to you two, Hunny senpai, Mori senpai," Kyoya said watching as I ran off. **

**"I assume the two of you know about Miss Nagashima's misfortune? I believe you should know that Tamaki is planning and researching now to try and make her happy," Kyoya said coolly.  
**

**"His motto of making every girl happy has gotten the better of him again," Kyoya said watching where I had been standing only moments before. **

**"Perhaps the two of you could be of assistance," Kyoya said with a light nod as he looked back over to my cousins Hunny and Mori. It took a few moments but Mori nodded faintly. **

"**She is going to be a difficult one. She is strong and very bright but give me a day and I can get you the information you seek. How ever I ask that you not mention her relation to Mitsukuni or myself," Mori said looking to Kyoya seriously. **

**"I am positive it would only upset her since she has come here to work her hardest without the help of the family," Mori pointed out. **

**"She only asked that we help with her with the tuition so she could attend Ouran and she would do the rest on her own," Mori said with a faint nod. **

**"I will give her what she wishes and let her prove herself as she desires. So I ask you not mention it to any one," Mori said calmly. **

**"Yeah. She is stubborn. But she is really a good girl at heart. Maybe later we can have cake with Ammy-chan if she ever has time," Hunny said smiling a little. **

**Kyoya nodded showing he understood but there was an odd glint in his eyes like he knew something or was planning something as he turned walking away. My cousins just shook their heads a bit as the two walked away themselves.**

**

* * *

**

**The next morning as I got to school a little early like usual for me I was caught from behind and pulled down the hall by two twin boys that I didn't recognize. **

**"Let go of me you filthy little brats. Let go I have work to do," I snapped at them managing to kick one in the leg and trip him only to be nabbed by my cousin, Takashi. **

**"Just hold still and this will be painless, and it will be over faster," Takashi said in his cool monotone voice. **

**"Wait what, Ugh Niisan** **put me down," I yelped as Takashi picked me up and carried me. I was kicking and squirming as I tried to get him to set me down.** (Niisan is mostly used for big brother but can also used for elder cousin too.)

**"Niisan? Wait she is related to you Mori senpai!" The twins said in unison as they nearly tripped over themselves to keep up. The two twins seemed almost surprised.  
**

** "Yeah so what if I am, what's it to ya?" I grumbled in the direction of the twins. **

**"Your really related? You look nothing alike," One of the twins said. **

**"Of course not. I am his cousin you nimrods, so of course I wont look like him. Sheesh, Is every one at this school this dense besides you and Niisan Mitsukuni?" I asked a little annoyed. Takashi shook his head a little .**

** "No not all of them. Actually they are a lot smarter then they act," Takashi answered me. **

**I sighed a little as I stopped kicking letting him carry me to where ever I was being taken now. I was sat down outside of music room three and then pushed inside where I met the host club. **

**"I have awaited your arrival princess. Here let me play you some soothing music," Tamaki said. **

**He started playing a piano piece that had once been my favorite to listen to daily when my mother was home. I started laughing a little and looked to Tamaki. **

**"What is this all about really? I have done nothing but treated you rudely and horribly and yet you still try to act like a prince in shining armor," I grumbled out.  
**

**"I am not a damsel in distress needing rescue. So would you mind please leaving me alone now," I said calmly. **

**I was suddenly caught off guard by the dark haired boy with glasses, the very same who had gotten Tamaki to leave me alone the first day. **

**"Would you kindly allow a dance then before you go? It is only polite," The young man said. **

**I let out an exasperated sigh then nodded, turning to face the young man. When he took my hand and spun me lightly it made me feel like a child again, like when my dad used to dance with me in the kitchen while cooking dinner. **

**"I am Kyoya. The blond gentleman playing the piano for us is Tamaki. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. The lovely young lady in the corner is Haruhi, but she is believed to be a boy," Kyoya began introducing everyone.  
**

**"And of course you know your cousins Hunny or Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Mori but known to you as Morinozuka Takashi. We my lovely young lady are the host club," Kyoya said introducing each Person.  
**

** As he did so each of the people he introduced said hello in their own ways. I gave a soft smile as Kyoya spun me gently again. **

**"I am Amaya, it's nice to meet you. But as I told Tamaki I have much to do," I said politely. Without warning Kyoya suddenly tipped me back and smiled a little as he leaned in closer to me. **

**"You are doing just fine princess. There is no need to rush off. Why not stay a while. Perhaps we could find use of your business skills among the host club. It would give you more training for your goals, would it not?" Kyoya said.**

**Kyoya was looking at me with a smile as he was now inches from me causing me to blush deeply and stumble a bit. **

**"I.. I'm sorry," I said quickly as I backed up into Haruhi. Haruhi just shook her head a little. **

**"No it's alright it was just an accident. Kyoya senpai frightened you didn't he?" Haruhi asked politely. I just stood there a little shocked but shook my head quickly. **

**"Oh no it's alright he didn't frighten me," I said quickly. After several minutes I could finally breath normally again after nearly forgetting how to breath thanks to Kyoya's closeness. I sat down with Haruhi. **

**We were talking about the school and even discussed possibly having me join the host club to help. This way they had some one to help when they got really busy. **

**I thought about it at first and told them I would have to get back to them on that, and went on to class for the rest of the day thinking about what had happened. **

**But when I seen Kyoya again in my class I looked down quickly to my work blushing. I had never had any one that close to me before and now I felt a little embarrassed when he was around.**


	3. Ch2 Fate Awakens Will It Be Enough?

**After I had slept on the idea I returned a few days later. I decided that perhaps it was in my best interest to take the offer. The more I worked and the harder I worked the better I would do. **

**I just assumed that working with such families as the Suoh Family, and the Hitachiin family would show that I had what it took to run my own business in the long run. But was there a deeper reason I had joined the host club? **

**Could it have been the strange yet familiar young Kyoya who had appealed to my better judgment and talked me into joining. I wasn't sure but I wouldn't allow myself to worry about such things. **

**Not when I had a bigger problem to worry about. My mother was getting sicker and my father was already struggling with the medical bills. **

**It was a few short months since I had come to terms with helping out the host club, although today I came to school a mess. It was clear I had not slept at all, and that I had no desire to even be in school today. **

**"Amaya... My goodness you look horrid," Tamaki said as I entered music room three. It was a comment he would soon regret making. I quickly backed him clear into a corner yelling at him for insulting me. **

"**Shut up you no good rotten rich little snob! I was up all night, I have not slept at all in over twenty four hours and even a stupid little pretty boy rich kid like you would look as horrible as I do," I yelled angrily. **

**"If you just spent the past twenty six hours in the hospital with little to eat or drink and sitting in a stiff metal chair you stupid jerk!" I yelled ranting.**

** I was venting my anger on Tamaki as I shoved him back into a couch and turned walking away grabbing my bag ready to leave already. **

**"Wait.. Hospital.. What exactly happened Amaya?"Takashi asked stopping me at the door grabbing my arm lightly. I could not believe my cousin was this dense, dense enough to actually grab me in the mood I was in. **

**"What happened! What happened! Ugh!" I growled in annoyance but took a deep slow breath trying to calm myself. **

**"Amaya come sit down and explain yourself. Why do you look like you just crawled out of your own tumbling world? Why are you in such a foul mood today when you are usually so polite and happy," Kyoya asked.**

** I took another deep breath before turning to see Kyoya holding his hand out lightly. I sighed taking his hand and let him lead me to the couch where I had shoved Tamaki.**

** As I sat down my cousin Mitsukuni had came up sitting beside me and holding out a piece of cake. **

"**When I am in a grumpy and bad mood cake always makes me feel better. And look it's strawberry too, so it's extra good for making you feel better," Hunny said happily.**

** I sighed and took the cake nodding faintly as I looked down staring at the cake like I was in space. **

**"We got a call from the hospital the other day. The doctor said my mothers condition has worsened. So I stayed at the hospital with her," I said looking down a little ashamed.  
**

**"I spent the last twenty six hours at the hospital with her until I had to come to school this morning. I couldn't eat. I didn't feel like eating knowing my mothers condition was worse," I said sadly.  
**

**"I wouldn't even leave her side until the doctor had me escorted by security to the cafeteria and made sure I at least ate a piece of pie and had a bottle of water," I grumbled feeling worse then ever.  
**

**"I couldn't sleep very well either. I sat in a small metal chair next to her the whole time and I am absolutely terrified of what might happen," I said.**

** I slouched down on the couch and tucked into the cake, wishing I could some how help my mother. **

**"Oh Amaya.. Are you ok? You should really rest," Haruhi said trying to be nice. I just shook my head a little. **

**"I tried. It is just to hard to rest at all knowing she is not doing well," I said softly. I felt arms wrap around me, turning I seen my cousin hugging me. **

"**I am sorry Amaya. I didn't know. Please forgive me," Tamaki said nearly crying now. I shook my head glaring at him. **

**"Fine just stop with the water works. I do enough of that on my own," I grumbled. I couldn't believe how nice the host club was being to me even though I had been so mean to Tamaki. **

**"Here you should really drink something. I am sure your mother wouldn't want you harming yourself because of her," Haruhi said handing me a cup of tea. I nodded faintly. **

**"Thank you for understanding Haruhi," I said as I looked down into the tea cup now. **

**"It's nothing really. I lost my mother when I was young so I can sort of understand what your going through now," Haruhi said with a soft nod. **

**I looked up a little shocked. I had been around everyone for months, yet I knew nothing about them, and now to find out that Haruhi had lost her mother when she was young made me feel stupid. **

**"I am sorry I.. I didn't know. I didn't mean to upset you," I said looking down again. Haruhi just smiled a little. **

**"It's alright. I understand. Alright boys we should let Amaya rest for a little while before our guests show," Haruhi said with a soft smile. **

**"Hikaru, Kaoru can you get Amaya some more suitable clothes so that she can change when she is ready. This way she will feel better," Tamaki said. I looked up a little surprised but seen the twins nod and disappear. **

"**You don't have to go through all this trouble," I said softly. Kyoya and Tamaki shook their heads quickly stopping me from saying any more. **

**"Your a member of the host club now. Yeah you may be a girl but still you are a member of the host club. As such we can't have you looking a mess now can we?" Tamaki said with a bright smile. **

**"I think what Tamaki means to say is as a member of the host club we can't allow you to go through this alone. We may not be of much help because we are spoiled no good rich kids as you say," Kyoya said coolly.  
**

**"The most we can at least do is help keep your appearance up, and make sure your keeping healthy," Kyoya said looking like he always did, like he was up to no good. **

**"Besides why would we want to leave you looking like you just walked out of a head on collision with Hunny senpai on one of his bad days when you have become quite popular with some of our guests?" Kyoya said smirking a little. **

**I looked up a little annoyed. Of course my cousin Hunny as they called him could make even the most beautiful person look a total shambled mess since he was so much better with his martial arts then I could ever dream to be.**

**But I should have known there was something in it for them. I hadn't thought about it because I was to upset, but of course the only reason they wanted to help was because they got something in return, more guests. **

**Although I could not say the same for Haruhi or my cousins. I could tell their intentions were just and true, that they were genuinely worried for my sake and well being so I brushed it off and just laid down on the couch to rest a little.**

**I took a few deep breaths using a deep breathing exercise I had learned from my mother to calm down. She had once told me it was also used for a lot of martial arts too. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. **

**"You guys, she looks really worn down and exhausted. Can't we just let her rest today? I mean it couldn't have been easy sitting in the hospital like that for so long. I can understand why she is so tired," Haruhi said, looking to me as I slept. **

**"Don't worry Haru-chan. Ammy-chan is very strong. She can handle a lot even though she don't look it. That is why she was allowed to come to Ouran," Hunny said. **

**"What Mitsukuni says is true. Young Amaya is a very strong and and very capable young woman. She only came to Ouran for her mother and that will drive her and push her till she achieves her goal," Takashi pointed out.  
**

**"She will become a great woman in the near future. In some ways she will be much stronger then any of us could hope to be," Takashi said. **

**"Her mothers belief that she will be an amazing woman of power, a woman who owns and runs her own company. That belief will continue to push and drive Amaya onward no matter what the sacrifice may be for her," Takashi said. **

**Takashi took Hunny's blanket and covered me up like an older brother would his younger sibling when they fell asleep. **

"**It's just sad to think that she has to go through all this though. Clearly she is alone. I noticed that she doesn't mention her father much. Only her mother," Haruhi said. **

**"Yeah what is with that any way? Isn't her father around?" Tamaki suddenly asked. Mori nodded a little. **

**"He is but neither of the two are talking to one another. Her father is rather upset with her for asking the Morinozuka family to help her with her tuition. But she had every right to," Mori said calmly. **

**"She is after all still a part of the Morinozuka family even if she has a different last name," Mori said as he turned back to Tamaki. Haruhi nodded faintly. **

**"So then that must have been who she was arguing with on the phone that one day. It would explain why she spent the night at the hospital with her mother too," Haruhi said.**

** Haruhi sat down and suddenly fell silent. No one could think of anything else to say now as they all sat staring in different directions.**

"**Mori senpai. What if her mother were to get better or if they some how had a way to pay the medical expenses do you think things would get better for her?" Haruhi asked to break the silence. **

**"I believe it is possible that if that were the case she might not push herself so hard. I can't say things would be better because she would still be here fighting like she is now," Mori said with a faint nod. **

**I woke up shortly before the guests started arriving and changed into the clothes the twins had gotten me. I washed my face in the bathroom and even let Haruhi braid my hair before I stepped out. **

**"Wow Ammy -chan you look so pretty," Hunny said smiling and laughing happily. I shook my head a little trying to figure out how a normal blue and purple dress on me was pretty but shrugged it of. **

**"You look much better. Are you feeling ok to be with the guests?" Kyoya asked. I blushed a little but nodded faintly. **

**"Um.. Yeah I am alright. I can handle it," I said looking down a little. I was surprised that Kyoya was being so nice now even if it was only to help himself.**

**

* * *

**

**It was strange but the more time I spent around Kyoya the more comfortable I became around him. **

**It wasn't long after that day I had come in a total wreck that I had started turning to Haruhi and even Kaoru when things felt like they were beginning to get to be to much.**

** Kaoru and Haruhi had become my best friends and any time I felt upset they were there. I was a little happier knowing I wasn't completely alone. **

**I had come to school early again to work on a project I wanted to get done when I accidentally bumped into Kyoya.**

** "Oh.. Kyoya-kun. I am sorry," I said quickly as I bowed apologetically. I hadn't meant to walk into him, and he seemed rather irritated until I had apologized and he seen it was only me. **

**"Oh Amaya. I am sorry. I didn't see you are you ok?" He asked. He seemed a little out of it today but I nodded a little. **

**"Um yeah I am alright. I just came in to finish something that I have been working on that's all," I said as I looked down fidgeting a little. I felt bad for bumping into Kyoya. **

**"Oh the painting you have been working on?" Kyoya asked sounding more like Kyoya but only happier and more curious then usual. **

**"Um.." I started blushing deeply. I hadn't realized he had known about my project that I had been working on in the early mornings.**

"**Um yes actually. How did you know?" I asked looking down staring at a spot on the floor as I stepped back. **

**"Oh no, no don't be embarrassed. I had accidentally stumbled over it when I was taking care of a few things for the club. You are very talented with a paint brush. Are you going to start a career in art?" Kyoya asked. I shook my head quickly. **

**"Oh no.. No I couldn't. It is just a hobby, something that my mother loved to do with me. I am doing this for her. I am hoping it might help some how," I said quickly. Kyoya laughed a little. **

**"Amaya would you mind if I watched you this morning? I find it intriguing how you are so talented and it comes through so well in your painting," Kyoya said. I nodded a little as I looked up.**

** "Um ok. But Kyoya-kun can you keep this quiet for now. I don't want to be made fun of because of this," I said softly. I turned and walked down the hall to the art room where I kept the painting hidden in plain sight but knew it was safe.**

** I pulled the painting out, turning and ignoring Kyoya as I slipped my headphones into my ears so I could concentrate on my painting. **

**I listened to music many times before to help my concentration. I slipped my old painting clothes on and then went to work forgetting Kyoya was even there.**

**"She truly is amazing isn't she Kyoya?" The headmaster asked as he stood in the doorway. Kyoya looked up a little surprised but nodded.**

**"She is. I didn't think she would have such talent that she would keep locked away hidden from the world. How long have you known Mr Suoh sir?" Kyoya asked watching me. I twisted examining the painting for a moment.**

"**Oh a few months. It was shortly after she started coming to Ouran to be honest. I noticed she came in rather early. Earlier then any other students would want to," Mr Suoh said. **

**"At first I wasn't sure what she was doing here so early. I followed her here one morning and found her painting," Mr Suoh said shaking his head lightly. **

**"Of course she didn't realize I had seen her since she had her ears plugged with what ever she is always listening to on that little device of hers. I didn't see any problems with it so I just let her be," Mr Suoh explained.  
**

**"Why contain a beautiful free artistic spirit like hers when there is so much she could be doing. I am sure by now you know all about her mother since she has joined you and my son along with the rest of your club," Mr Suoh said. **

**"I have heard about her unfortunate circumstances. It seems a shame though that she would hide such talent away just because she wants to help her mother," Kyoya muttered to himself. **

**"Does she not see she can use this talent to help her mother?" Kyoya asked himself more then he asked the headmaster. The headmaster nodded faintly. **

**"I see you have already figured it out then. Well I have work that needs to be done. Do tell your father I said hello," And with that the headmaster was gone again. I finished the painting and smiled as I stepped back wiping my face a little. **

**"There all done," I said as I turned around and jumped a little seeing Kyoya sitting there staring. I took my head phones out and looked to Kyoya.**

** "Your still here? I thought you would have left by now," I said shaking my head a bit. Kyoya started laughing and at first I couldn't understand why. **

**"See I told you this was why I didn't want any body to know!" I yelled as I gathered up my things quickly. I turned to leave in a hurry but Kyoya caught my wrist gently to stop me. **

**"I am not laughing about that. You have paint on your face," Kyoya said laughing again as he sat back down and I froze at first. **

**"Amaya what if I told you that I could help you to get your mothers medical bills caught up with just your paintings right now till you finish school. Then when your done with school you can start your own business?" Kyoya asked calmly.**

** I stared at Kyoya for quite some time before I looked down quickly blushing. **

**"It's not possible. My paintings wouldn't be worth near enough to even start helping my mother," I said. I slipped my painting clothes off and was left with a clean school uniform underneath. **

"**Maybe to you they are not. But I know plenty of people that would gladly pay for the paintings. This one alone I could promise you would get at least thirty thousand yen if not more," Kyoya said seriously. **

**"Amaya with your talent I could make you rich and you could take care of your mother and father like you want so badly to do," Kyoya said looking a little more serious now. I took a deep breath but looked to Kyoya just as serious now. **

**"And what would you get out of all this. I am not exactly stupid Kyoya-kun. I've been around you and the host club long enough. I know you don't do anything unless you have personal gain from it. So what is it you look to gain?" I said. **

**I was a little harsher then I had meant to be but I knew Kyoya well enough to know he was looking for some sort of personal gain. **

**"Ah but Amaya that is just it. Could you imagine the amount of public interaction I will get just by representing you. Do you not see what it would do for me," Kyoya said smirking. **

**I stopped for a moment and then realized what it was he was saying. He was only looking for recognition to gain better favor in his fathers eyes.**

"**Very well. If you believe that you can help me get the money I need for my mother I will allow you to help me. You can have the recognition you desire. Fair enough deal?" I asked holding my hand out. **

**Kyoya pushed his glasses up and smiled as he shook my hand. **

**"Sounds fair enough to me. We both get what we want, we both go home happy. It's a fair deal," Kyoya said. Kyoya was shaking my hand when the door suddenly burst open and I looked up seeing a frantic Tamaki. **

**"Ah ha I knew it!" Tamaki squealed loudly. I jumped back a little in surprised but Kyoya just shook his head keeping a tight grip on my hand, it felt as though he was being careful not to hurt me. **

**"Amaya you have no reason to be afraid. Tamaki is loud and obnoxious but he wont hurt you," Kyoya said calmly. I nodded a bit and stood up strait as Kyoya released my hand. **

**"I knew it.. I knew it.. I knew it! I told you. You Kyoya have feelings for Amaya!" Tamaki shouted. I nearly collapsed hearing this. Kyoya didn't seem the type to have feelings for any girl. Everything about him seemed cold and calculated. **

**"That is not it at all Tamaki senpai. Really it's not. Kyoya-kun is just making a deal with me. He is going to help me out so I can take care of my mother. That's all," I said laughing a little more then I had meant to. **

**"Oh.. But my father said Kyoya was here staring at you like he was in love," Tamaki said sounding more sad then anything. I just started laughing again. **

**"Tamaki senpai he asked my permission to watch me finish my painting. He was only watching me paint, see," I said pointing to the painting as the rest of the host club came in now. **

**The painting was of a beautiful black haired woman wearing a long flowing white dress being tipped back by a tall handsome young man who was wearing a white prince like uniform. **

**The two were intertwined together romantically as though they were really two lovers dancing a tango and the young man looked like he was inches from kissing the young woman. **

**The background was a deep red rose as though the two figures were merely little jewelry box dancers dancing on a rose. I smile a little as the other host club members all stared.**

"**Wow Ammy-chan I didn't know you were so good at painting," Hunny said excited as he looked over the painting.**

** "It is really nice Amaya," Mori said as they both hugged me. I was a little happy that my cousins liked it. **

**"Wow it's beautiful," Hikaru said looking surprised. **

**"It's amazing how beautiful and real that looks. But where have I seen that before?" Kaoru asked. I shook my head a little nervously. **

**"No where. I just used my mother and father as inspiration is all," I said quickly. **

**"It is amazing Amaya. How could you not have told us before. Such gifts could be used greatly," Tamaki said sobbing now. Haruhi just laughed a little at Tamaki as she walked over. **

**"It is very beautiful Amaya. I am sure your mother would love it. You did say you used her as inspiration didn't you? She would be very happy for you," Haruhi said with a soft and kind smile. I nodded a little. **

**"I am glad you think so," I said looking to the painting. **

**"That's it. I remember now. It was the day you came to music room three when Tamaki senpai played the piano for you. It was the day Kyoya danced with you," Kaoru said turning with a grin. **

**"It's the exact same picture as that day!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together both grinning now. **

"**No it's not. It looks nothing like the two of them," Tamaki said as he tilted his head a little to better look at the picture. **

**"You two stop that. Your embarrassing Amaya," Haruhi scolded the twins before looking to the picture. **

**"The lady looks a lot like you Amaya. Is she your mother?" Haruhi asked. I nodded a little looking to Haruhi. **

**"When she was my age. She loved dancing then. And that's my father with her. They were happy together. He loved to dance with her in the kitchen all the time till she got sick and couldn't be home any more," I replied softly.  
**

**"I thought this painting might make her happy again. I have seen pictures of them together when they were my age but they didn't have any of them dancing," I said softly.**

**"It was their favorite thing to do but there were no photos so I decided to paint this. It wasn't until that day in the music room when Kyoya-kun was dancing with me that I came up with the perfect pose for them," I said quietly. **

**"It looks as though they are wrapped up in a romantic tango and with the loving look they always had together it all came together very well," I said staring at the painting now.**

**"The same loving look in their eyes can be seen in this photo. So I guess in some ways Kyoya-kun did give me some inspiration for it in a way. I am sorry I should be leaving now," I said quickly.**

** I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room in a hurry. Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing a bit. **

**"That girl is really funny. Really strange sometimes but funny," The twins said as they took a closer look at the painting. **

**"Kyoya senpai are you really gonna help her like she said you were going to?" Haruhi asked. Suddenly all attention went to Kyoya as every one waited for an answer. **

**"I intend to help her, yes. I of course will not go back on my word either," Kyoya said looking to the door way where I just ran out. **

**"What changed? She was fine a few minutes ago and then she just runs off again," Kyoya said looking confused. **

**"Actually Kyoya senpai. She did seem a little embarrassed because of Hikaru and Kaoru making fun of her," Haruhi said. Mori nodded a bit. **

**"You don't understand Amaya enough yet. The idea of having any kind of interaction with a guy can be intimidating to her," Mori pointed out.  
**

**"How ever to admit that it was you Kyoya who gave her the inspiration for how to place the two in the painting has embarrassed her," Mori said with a nod. **

**"She is not one to involve herself with young men of any age so I can only assume she is probably embarrassed by all of this, of even just the memory alone," Mori said as he stared at the painting in amazement. **

**"Yeah and since Ammy-chan has never even been kissed on the cheek by a boy other then her father she probably wont see any of us for a while now," Hunny said.  
**

**"She will be to embarrassed for a while because of it all," Hunny said with a slight nervous laugh as he turned staring at the painting now too.**


	4. A Mistaken Cruelty Ends In A BrokenHeart

**I had avoided the host club for a few days until of course I was kidnapped again. I was in the middle of talking to one of the girls from my class when I was suddenly picked up from behind. **

**I turned the best I could only to see my cousin Takashi behind me and my cousin Mitsukuni was sitting on his shoulders. **

**"Ammy-chan you can't keep hiding like this any more. It is time to come back to the club and help us out. There are so many people asking for you," Hunny said excitedly. **

**"It seems that the girls like talking to you too Ammy-chan so come on," Hunny said with a bright smile as Mori carried me.  
**

**"Hunny I can't. Kaoru and Hikaru will just keep making fun of me if I go back. Come on Mori set me down already please. I don't want to go back," I said struggling a bit. **

**"Sorry Amaya but I was asked by Mitsukuni to carry you back and not let you go. I will do what he asked," Mori said. I grumbled a little as I looked up to Hunny. **

**"Why... Why do I have to go back?" I whined as I looked to Hunny with puppy dog eyes. **

**"Because Ammy-chan every one is worried about you," Hunny said. This was bugging me a little since I knew it was only going to be more trouble.  
**

**"Kao-chan and Hika-chan are sorry for making fun of you and they are worried about you because you haven't come back. And Tama-chan and Haru-chan are worried too," Hunny said telling me everyone missed me.  
**

**"They are worried your all alone again and that isn't good for you. Besides that I wanted you to come back because it's no fun with you gone," Hunny said smiling brightly now as he mentioned himself. **

"**Kyo-chan asked about you as well Ammy-chan. It seems the fearless shadow king has plans for you already," Hunny said. Mori walked to the door of music room three and opened the door carrying me in and setting me down. **

**"Amaya!" Haruhi and Kaoru shouted as they ran over to me. I stepped back a little twisting and twirling a strand of my long dark hair nervously as I looked down. **

**"Are you ok? You had us worried. We haven't seen you in so long. I thought something might have happened," Haruhi said as she watched me. **

**"Yeah like Haruhi said we thought something bad happened. I am sorry for making fun of you. I didn't mean to upset you like that," Kaoru said. I stepped back again walking into my cousin as I twirled my finger through my strand of hair again. **

**"Alright that's enough of that now. After all Amaya has been gone for some time and the rest of us would like to see her too," Hikaru said smirking a little. **

**Hikaru pushed his way past Haruhi and Kaoru only to take my hand and spin me gently. Hikaru pulled me to him and leaned in close to me but I pushed him away quickly. **

**"Don't do that Hikaru, that isn't funny," I said as I stepped away quickly only to back up into Tamaki this time. **

"**Now now Hikaru it isn't polite to scare our fellow members of the club, or young ladies like that. Hello Amaya. You have been gone far to long princess. I am so happy to see Haruhi's friend has returned," Tamaki said over emotionally.**

**This only annoyed me a little. I shook my head and turned to leave only to walk into Kyoya who had just come in to the music room. I let out a faint yelp as I nearly tripped backing up away from Kyoya as quickly as I could. **

**"I..I'm sorry," I sputtered out quickly as I bowed apologetically to Kyoya. **

**"Oh. Amaya," Kyoya said looking almost surprised to see me now. **

**"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to walk into you. I was just leaving," I said with a slight nod. **

**Kyoya looked a little hurt, almost, if it were not for the smirk. I stepped towards the door but was stopped by some one grabbing my wrist. As I turned I was surprised to see it was Kyoya who stopped me. **

**"There is no need to leave Miss Nagashima. We have business to discuss after all and we can't discuss matters of your painting if you keep running off like this," Kyoya said a little more serious now as I froze. **

**It was Kyoya who had stopped me, only to discuss business as always. This reminded me that I had to take care of my mother. **

"**Alright. But can we be quick. I would rather not waste time when I have so much to do," I said in a cold tone. **

**"I have my duties as the host clubs assistant, then I have tons of painting to do, and I have to be at the hospital with my mother later as well," I said being just as serious now. I sat down in a chair and waited to hear what Kyoya had to say. **

**"The painting you left in the art room. True Loves Tango has been sold for two million yen. It is to be taken to the home of the buyer and you will get your money today," Kyoya said sounding far to confident. **

**"It will be put into your own personal account for you to use as you wish. But of course we already know what it will go towards," Kyoya said coldly. **

**"None the less it will help to have your own account for the sales of your paintings. Now I have had a request from a very important client of my fathers who would like for you to do a special painting for her," Kyoya said coolly. **

**"That is of course if you wouldn't mind. She would happily pay you half a million yen for the painting if you would do it," Kyoya said smirking a little. **

**I shuddered lightly at the thought of the picture I had planned to give my mother already being sold and for so much. I sighed a little counting my losses for a moment. **

**The special painting for my mother was long lost but I had enough to catch up on all my mothers past medical expenses that my father still owed on. I looked up after taking a deep, slow, calming breath. **

**"Very well. I will do the painting. What will it be of?" I asked. Kyoya opened his black book he carried every where with him and he handed me a few papers. **

**I was surprised to see that Kyoya had already taken care of opening the account in my name but I was curious how he had done it. I just shook it off though as I waited for the answer to what I would be painting. **

**"She has requested you paint her wedding portrait. She has seen the work you can do with just a little inspiration from even a stranger and she loved your work," Kyoya said watching me. **

**"If I could get you the photo by today how long do you think the painting would take?" Kyoya asked calmly. I took a deep breath for a moment as I thought about it calculating the time in my head.**

** "I think I could have it finished in two weeks. That is the quickest I could do it with all my responsibilities," I said with a nod knowing it wasn't easy.**

** I knew that I had classes, school work, helping at my fathers bakery, helping out the host club, and helping my mother at the hospital but I was confident in my ability to finish the requested painting in two weeks. Kyoya nodded faintly. **

**"What if we cut your duties do you think it could be finished sooner?" Kyoya asked. I thought about it for a few minutes then nodded. **

**"If I didn't have my duties for the host club or the work at my fathers bakery to do I am sure I could have it done in a week the most. But Kyoya-kun that isn't possible," I quickly argued. I had other things to do. **

**"I have to help my father and the club expects me to be here all the time too," I said quickly pointing out the flaws of Kyoya's thinking. Kyoya shook his head a little. **

"**I have an idea for the club time. You would still be here helping the club but you could work on the painting while doing so," Kyoya said calmly.  
**

**"Some of the guests have requested you and what better way for them to see the real you then through your painting wouldn't you agree? But that still leaves you with your father," Kyoya said with a nod. **

**"Yeah and that takes up a lot of my time," I said as I listened to Kyoya wondering what was ticking in his head now.**

** "I could help. I love cooking and it would be a great way to help out too. Not only would it help you but I could use it to put on my records. I could volunteer my time and your dad wouldn't have to pay me," Haruhi said with a smile. **

**I had almost forgot how much Haruhi liked cooking but I was grateful to her for offering her help. It would be easier with help at the bakery.  
**

**"I am sure we can arrange something for you to work on your painting. So lets worry about that later alright. I think we should get ready for our guests who will be arriving soon," Kyoya said reminding every one of club duties. **

**"Amaya I set up the corner over there for you already. I thought you might like to get started as soon as you heard. So feel free to use what you need just try not to make a mess alright," Kyoya said. **

**Kyoya and the others went to change leaving Haruhi and I to change in the changing room. I was glad to know that it would be easier to get around and do what I needed to. **

"**Your really lucky you know. Kyoya senpai isn't usually this nice," Haruhi said as she changed. I laughed a little shaking my head. **

**"Not quite. He is only doing it for his own gain. After all he is working with very prestigious, important, powerful clients of his fathers," I said a little nervously. **

**"So he gets what he wants. He will get recognition from very important people and I can help my mother. It's business unfortunately," I said. I was looking down now as I changed not wanting to say any more. **

**I left Haruhi with that as I went back out to the music room and looked over the canvas and supplies that Kyoya had set up for me to use. **

**I was surprised he had even thought to do such a thing. Then I remembered he was expecting me to return knowing that I wanted to help my mother so it didn't seem so surprising after wards. **

**It wasn't long before our guests arrived and Kyoya gave me the wedding photo and the list of specifics that the client had wanted. **

**I grumbled a little at the thought of such restrictions on my painting but got over it quickly as the thought of the money to help my mother came back to mind. **

**I slipped into my own mind and I started painting letting the guests watch me and answering questions now and then that were directed towards me.**

"**That painting went pretty quickly shadow king. Where is it going?" Hikaru asked. Hikaru turned watching me now as I simply laughed a little and showed one of the guests how easy it was to paint. **

**"It only takes a little imagination, a paint brush, some paint, and a canvas. It really isn't to hard," I said with a smile as the girl sat back down to her tea.**

**It seemed that most of the young ladies requesting me all looked up to me since I was so strong and independent. **

**They all just wanted to get to know me better in hopes that I would be their friend or show them how to be like me. This wasn't something that could be learned but they would find that out soon enough.**

**"It is not going very far. It will go to the hospital for her mother to see for a few days and then it will go up in the Ootori estate. My father decided that he wanted to keep the painting for some reason," Kyoya said calmly.**

**"I am not sure but I get this strange feeling that Amaya has the ability to touch others in ways we can not begin to fathom and by doing so those she touches change for the better," Kyoya pointed out calmly.  
**

**"It is the only explanation that makes any sense to me since my father has not been one to be kind to people," Kyoya reminded.  
**

**"Not without having some gain in it of his own and yet he is going to show her mother the picture," Kyoya said watching the guests who were all giggling as I got paint on me.**

"**That's not true. If it were then she would have changed you by now but your still the same sneaky shadow king as always. But it's kind of sad that she see's you so differently then the rest of us," Hikaru grumbled. **

**"She seems to hold such high respects for you while she always shoots Tamaki senpai down. It seems to me she may just have feelings for you," Hikaru said laughing a little. Kyoya shook his head faintly as he turned to Hikaru. **

**"I do not believe that. I believe the only reason she holds such high respect for me is because I am getting her the money she needs to take care of her mother. Nothing more," Kyoya said looking to Hikaru. **

**"It is strictly business and nothing more. She knows that. After all I could not dare to fall in love with the likes of a commoner. It would disgrace my family name," Kyoya said a little harshly. Hikaru stepped back in surprise.**

** "You didn't have to be so harsh. I mean I can understanding it just being business, but since when did it become about her being a commoner?" Kaoru said suddenly. He had over heard what his twin Hikaru and Kyoya were saying. **

**"How could you Kyoya senpai. What if Amaya heard you say that? She would be hurt. She only agreed to do this stupid painting thing for you because it not only helped her mother but it helped you too," Haruhi said sounding unhappy. **

**"I may not be rich but I can see that Amaya is truly a good person unlike you. I seen it in her eyes when we were changing that she cares more then you know," Haruhi said glaring at Kyoya.**

**"She wants you to reach the goal you seek so much. She cares for you as a friend, maybe even more then just a friend. That is why she agreed to the whole painting thing;" Haruhi said before she turned leaving angrily.**

**

* * *

**

**Several weeks had passed and I was a lot happier since I had been painting. It had been a very calming thing to do and I had managed to pay off all of my mother and fathers old debts plus my mothers medical expenses. **

**I had even gotten her better care and I had done it on my own without the help of my family. **

**I had ignored the painting that had been put up in my mothers room for a week for her to enjoy thinking it was just the owner of the hospital that had bought my painting through Kyoya.**

** That was of course until that morning. I had gotten to school early again wanting to get a head start on my newest painting but heard some one arguing in the art room. **

**"Why the hell do you have to keep toying with her like this. It's not right. Amaya deserves better and she shouldn't have to work with someone like you," Kaoru argued sounding very angry. **

**"You don't even care about her! Why the hell did you give her all that money for her painting any ways?" Kaoru yelled sounding more upset then before. **

**"Clearly it didn't matter what happened to her or her mother so why didn't you just let some one buy it other then handing her the money and hiding the painting away in your room!" I heard Kaoru yelling.**

**"God Kyoya sometimes you can be so dense. You may not care for her but I do and so does Haruhi, Hunny senpai, Mori senpai, Tamaki senpai, and even Hikaru," Kaoru argued. **

**"You better stop toying with her and leave her alone from now on. She doesn't need a guy like you leading her on only to be hurt by the likes of you later," I heard Kaoru yell.**

** I opened the door to see Kaoru had a hold of Kyoya and it hit me then what Kaoru was saying to Kyoya. I realized then what the argument was about.  
**

**"Shut up. You don't know anything Kaoru. It's just a painting and she is just a commoner girl, nothing more. She doesn't mean anything. She is just another way to get to my father," Kyoya said coldly. **

**I froze in the door way hearing this as I looked on. Hearing these words come from Kyoya's mouth seemed to cut me deeper then anything I had heard before.  
**

**"I..I'm," I choked out looking to Kyoya in disbelief. I had known that it was just business and that Kyoya was trying to get to his father, but I had never thought he would hate me so much. **

**I thought that he was helping me not only to help himself but to be nice as well. I thought that he had at least cared for me as a friend like the others in the host club had started to. **

**But what seemed to hurt me the most was that he was the one who had paid me for the painting I had done for my mother. **

**I couldn't believe just how hateful he had been knowing the story of the painting and yet he had it in his room now. And what for, nothing that I could see. **

**"I'm sorry," I choked out with a light bow. As the tears started falling down my cheeks I turned unable to even be in the same room as Kyoya and I ran out of the room crying. I just wanted to get as far away from Kyoya as I could. **

**"Amaya!" Kaoru yelled. **

**"Now look what you have gone and done!" Kaoru yelled at Kyoya. Kaoru quickly turned running after me leaving a dumbfounded and angry Kyoya behind in the art room.**

"**Ugh.. Kyoya is so stupid. I can't get her out of the girls bathroom and I certainly can't go in. Why the hell does he have to be such a jerk," Kaoru grumbled out angrily sliding down the wall as he sat down. **

**"What's going on? Why are you sitting there?" Hikaru asked as he walked up with Tamaki, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori. Kaoru looked up a little frustrated. **

**"I can't get Amaya out of the bathroom. That damn Kyoya and his big mouth has definitely done it now," Kaoru grumbled angrily as he looked to the others. **

**"He ran off with the mouth how I didn't know anything and that it's nothing but a painting that Amaya is just a commoner and nothing more," Kaoru was explaining. **

**"He said she doesn't mean anything at all and she is just another way to get to his father,"Kaoru said hitting the floor lightly in frustration.  
**

**"Yeah well she heard him and now she has gone and locked herself away in the bathroom. God he can be so stupid," Kaoru said as he knotted his fingers into his hair in annoyance. **

**"Kaoru, if I didn't know any better I would say that Amaya means more to you then you lead everyone to believe," Hikaru said laughing a little. **

**"Shut up Hikaru. This isn't time for stupid games. She is really upset. She was crying when she ran off and I don't think I have ever seen Amaya cry before," Kaoru yelled at Hikaru. **

"**Ammy-chan crying? Are you sure?" Hunny asked as he slid down from Mori's back and looked to Kaoru now. Kaoru nodded faintly. **

**"I am positive she was crying," He said looking up. Mori looked to the door a moment. **

**"If she is crying then she must be hurt. Amaya is not the weak little girl who will just cry. I have never known her to cry even when we were children," Mori said in his cool voice. **

**"The only time she ever did cry was the day her mother ended up in the hospital. She hasn't cried since that day. She must be very upset and very hurt. I will go talk to her," Mori said as he opened the door. **

**"Over my dead body you will. Don't you know better then to go into the girls bathroom. Let me do it. She might talk to me better any way since I am a girl and everything," Haruhi said as she ducked under Mori's arm and entered the bathroom. **

**"Amaya. Amaya are you ok it's me Haruhi," Haruhi said. Haruhi turned the corner to find me sitting on the floor curled in a ball with my knees to my chest crying. **

**"Oh Amaya," Haruhi cooed as she walked over and sat next to me. **

**"Amaya come on don't cry. Kyoya senpai is always a jerk. Don't worry about him," Haruhi said as she tried to hug me and comfort me. I was glad that Haruhi was my friend but it didn't help much. **

**"I don't care about him. He is stupid. Nothing but a stupid jerk," I cried out as I wiped my eyes quickly wiping the tears away.**

"**I know he is Amaya. It's alright," Haruhi said softly. **

**"I can't believe him. I am just a commoner girl. If I am nothing but a commoner and I don't mean anything then why did he take my mothers painting" I yelled as a fresh stream of tears fell. **

**''Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? I was on a strait path working my way to get to where I needed to be. That path was taking me strait to the top," I sobbed out.  
**

**"I could have been more help to my mother then. Instead I listened to that stupid jerk and took a different path," I said. I felt hurt and betrayed and all that was coming out now. **

**"I took a narrow, rocky, unstable path and now my mother won't have the help she needs," I said as I sunk in my feelings even more.  
**

**"Now the painting that I had meant to be specially for her is in the hands of an incapable, inhuman, uncaring jerk who is just toying with me. He is only using me," I sobbed out realizing that everything I had worked so hard for was ruined now. **

**"Oh no, no Amaya don't think like that. Just think of all that money that you used to help to pay off all your father and mothers old debts, and all that money you had put into your mothers medical expenses.," Haruhi said in her soft voice.**

**"It all helped her more then you know. Now your father doesn't have to worry about being behind any more. And there is always a second chance. You just can't give up. What do you say?" Haruhi asked calmly. **

**I took a deep shaky breath and nodded faintly after listening to Haruhi. I stood up after a few minutes and splashed my face with cold water drying it then looking to Haruhi with a nod. **

**"Second chances. Alright I think I am ok now," I said then followed Haruhi out into the hall where I was tackled by Hunny who was crying. **

**"I was so worried Ammy-chan. Are you ok?" Hunny asked. I nodded faintly and turned as Hunny let me go looking to Mori and Kaoru now who were watching me. **

**"I am ok really. I am a little upset but I will be ok. I promise," I said with a soft smile but I was suddenly hugged by Kaoru. **

**"Thank goodness. I was so worried when you ran out of there crying like that. Are you sure you'll be ok? Why don't we take you to the music room so you can rest a little and we can get you something to drink," Kaoru said. **

**I shook my head faintly. I didn't want any one else to worry about me. I would start fighting on my own and I wasn't going to stop fighting till I got to my goal.  
**

**"No thank you. I'm ok Kao-chan. I'm a little upset but I will be alright. But I do want to thank you for standing up for me. I am glad you did. Maybe knowing that I can work alone and get the money without Kyoya's help," I said with a soft nod.**

** Kaoru went a faint shade of red but nodded. I had seen this but I brushed it off. I chose not to ask about Kaoru's blushing so instead I let it go.  
**

** "It's not a problem. Some one needed to stand up to him. No young lady no matter who they are or where they are from should be treated that way. So there is no need to thank me," Kaoru said nodding a little.**

** I smiled softly and walked over to him stopping a few steps away before hugging him lightly then placing a faint kiss on his cheek. **

**"Thank you," I said again. I turned walking away with Haruhi talking to her as we went.**


	5. Ch4 An Offer That Could End It For Her

**It didn't take me long to get back to normal. I was running around the school with Haruhi and Kaoru as we planned for the Halloween event and even a little further ahead to the Christmas event as well. **

**I had avoided Kyoya and even went as far as to ignore him during the time I was with the host club. I was happy with the little things I was accomplishing on my own. **

**I even continued painting just for the fun of it. How ever when I was asked by the head master Mr Souh Yuzuru for a special painting it caught my attention. **

**I wasn't sure what the painting was for but I agreed to it and kept it hidden from every one else. Kept it a secret as I had been asked too and so no one knew of the painting. **

**"Tamaki... Why does she hate me so much?" Kyoya finally asked. It was the first thing he had said in quit a while that didn't involve business. **

**"Who? Why does who hate you?" Tamaki asked looking up as though he was clueless to what Kyoya was asking.**

** "Amaya.. Why does Amaya hate me? We had a deal. I would help her get the money she needed for her mother and in return I would get recognition that would make my father proud," Kyoya said sounding cold and calculated as usual. **

**"But now she hates me. I don't understand why," Kyoya said looking confused as he watched me with some of the guests. I was having fun as I danced with my cousin Mori making the guests laugh a little. **

**I spun a bit and stopped pretending to be dizzy only to show a semi worried Mori I was perfectly fine. Even Kaoru had joined in the laughter after seeing me do this more then once.**

"**Well. Would it be because you said she was nothing but a commoner, or because she meant nothing at all. Oh no it could have been the fact that you were only using her to get to your father," Tamaki began rambling. **

**"But Haruhi believes it was all that thrown together, added to the fact you took the painting and kept it yourself. You kept the painting she cherished. At least that is what Haruhi believes,"Tamaki said. **

**"You gave her the money for the painting she had painted for her mother. She was going to give that painting to her mother, yet you paid her for it. Only you turned around saying the things you said,"Tamaki continued his ranting ramble.**

**"You know I may not always be the smartest Kyoya but I agree with Kaoru. Amaya deserves much better then that. She grew to trust you and care for you because you were helping her," Tamaki said. **

**"She got close to you and her heart grew fond of you. The one who helped her save her beloved mother and father," Tamaki turned facing Kyoya more seriously.**

** "She grew fond of you through time spent with you just as she did with the rest of us and yet you threw it back in her face and then returned just to spit in her face before walking away," Tamaki said sounding frustrated.  
**

**"She is a very kind and loving girl Kyoya," Tamaki said watching both Kyoya and I now. **

**"She cared for you because she spent time with you just as she cares for Haruhi and Kaoru and even the rest of us that she is not as close to. That my friend is why she hates you," Tamaki said coldly.  
**

**"But it's ok. I do not hate you. Although I am happy to see she is happy again. I think Kaoru is good for her," Tamaki said happily as he said this. **

**Tamaki watched me as I spun into Kaoru who caught me gently and started dancing with me.**** Kyoya looked to Tamaki almost amazed. **

**"While I am very dimwitted most of the time Kyoya there are things that even I can not miss. Nor can I mistake them, or misunderstand them. Kaoru is just one of them," Tamaki started rambling excitedly again as he often did.**

**"He cares for her deeply. He stood up to you and now he is over there dancing with her. He has become her closest friend next to Haruhi, and I believe he has done well in healing her heart," Tamaki said sounding excited by this thought. **

**"In short I believe that they will make a lovely couple some day," Tamaki said looking a little dreamily now. It was clear what the theater in Tamaki's mind was playing without even needing to be inside his head to see it. **

**"That is of course if Amaya can ever love him as a woman should love a man. I believe he could make her truly happy," Tamaki said smiling a little. **

**Tamaki looked to Kyoya. Kyoya was staring at Tamaki now with disbelief at what he was hearing from Tamaki. **

**"This coming from the one who can not stand the twins around Haruhi. Your always saying they are trouble," Kyoya said a little annoyed. Tamaki shrugged his shoulders lightly.**

**"That is only when my little Haruhi is involved. But this is not my Haruhi. This is Amaya and she can handle herself. I still think Kaoru does her good," Tamaki said. **

**Tamaki went over to the piano and started playing for the guests. Kaoru spun me around gently. As I twirled back to him I looked up my eyes meeting his and we continued dancing. **

**The guests all started squealing happily as Kaoru and I stared into each others eyes. It was almost to easy for me to forget everything when I was goofing around like this with Kaoru and having fun.  
**

"**Oh the way he looks at her it's like they are the only two that exist. It's sooo Sweet," One girl squealed. **

**"Oh they really look like they are in love. It's soooo cute," Another girl squealed as I stared into Kaoru's eyes happily while dancing with him. **

**"Thank you Kaoru," I whispered softly so that the guests couldn't hear. Kaoru just smiled a little. **

**"What for Amaya. I love seeing you smile and it's fun dancing with you," Kaoru said with a smile as he looked into my eyes almost lovingly. **

**"Because you are helping to distract me. You seen I was looking to Kyo.. Well I was looking over there and you immediately came to my rescue again. Thank you," I said softly. **

**Kaoru just nodded and tipped me back a little when the song Tamaki was playing ended. It was a gentle and romantic tip as Kaoru's eyes met mine, they seemed to lock together like this for what felt like forever. **

**I felt like I could stand with Kaoru like this forever. Forgetting about everything else as Kaoru got closer to me, I felt my heart stammer over itself. **

**Kaoru stopped and place a gentle kiss to my cheek before pulling me back up with a polite smile. **

**"It's ok Amaya. I understand. But you don't need to thank me," Kaoru said bowing lightly before he walked away. **

**I felt my heart skip a beat again, remembering how Kyoya had treated me that first day when he tipped me the very same way. **

**I turned looking to Kaoru for a moment but he did not look back to me. I realized how he was feeling but I couldn't move now as I watched him walk away.**

**I wanted to go after him but the look Kaoru had stopped me in my tracks. The look in his eyes as he stared lovingly into my own he was telling me he liked me. **

**Telling me that he cared for me more then a friend, and yet at the same he was telling me not to worry about him and not to go after him.**

** I turned as Mori scooped me up again and made the guests laugh, but I still felt bad knowing Kaoru's feelings. There was nothing I could do now, but then I remembered the way Kaoru tipped me. I**

**t was the same way Kyoya had tipped me and that was when it hit me hard like a ton of bricks. I turned to look to where Kyoya was arguing with Tamaki about something. **

**I looked down as everything came back. I held deeper feelings for Kyoya that I had not realized till now. That was why it had hurt so much to hear him speak about me the way he had. **

**Suddenly everything went dark and I was surrounded in blackness as a cold feeling flowed over me. It was a new feeling like my body had shut down in cold winter temperatures and yet it hadn't.  
**

**"Amaya...Amaya are you ok!" I heard some one yelling. I groaned a little as I tried to move. **

**"Amaya.. Amaya answer me now.. Amaya!" I heard the yelling again but this time it sounded closer. I tried to move again but I felt the ache of my side and I felt stiff now. **

**"Amaya come on.. Come on Princess answer me Amaya. Are you ok?" I heard the voice a third time and I groaned a little. **

**"Stop yelling. Oh my head is killing me," I whined as I tried to sit up. I felt some one grab me and push me back down gently. **

**"Don't move. You could be hurt. Amaya stop moving already would you," I opened my eyes to see it was Kyoya holding me down, talking now. I groaned a little as I felt sick.  
**

**"Get off of me you putz," I grumbled a little but Kyoya wouldn't let me go. I had felt horrible like I had just spent the whole afternoon running a marathon and couldn't move now.  
**

**"You fainted. Just hold still will you. You could have a concussion or a broke rib so sit still. Have you been eating properly and drinking plenty of water?" Kyoya asked. **

**I looked up to see the rest of the host club crowded around. Even several of the guests stood nearby trying to see if I was ok. I looked down a little not wanting to see every one looking at me like they were. I shook my head a little. **

**"I have been to busy so I skipped out on breakfast and I haven't been drinking much water, but I have had some juice with Hunny and Mori," I said keeping my gaze low. **

**"Yeah, Ammy-chan had lunch with us. She drank apple juice but she didn't eat much. Then again she hasn't been eating a lot lately since..." Hunny trailed off as Mori stopped him from finishing what he was about to say. **

**"I am fine really I am. Just let me up would you. I am not a child," I said pushing Kyoya away from me.**

"**I am going to take her to the nurses station just in case. The rest of you can handle things here I would hope?" Kyoya said helping me to my feet. I shook my head a little pulling away from Kyoya. **

**"Leave me alone already. I am capable of caring for myself," I grumbled but Kyoya didn't listen. He walked with me to the nurses station where I was told to lay down for a little while and rest. **

**The nurse believed that I had just over worked myself and I would be ok after laying down for a little while to rest. I knew the nurse was just trying to be nice but it bothered me a bit being forced to sit still like this. **

**"What are you still doing here Kyoya? Go back to the music room with the host club where you belong," I grumbled turning away from Kyoya now. **

**"Just stop it Amaya. You scared me ok. There.. You scared all of us. You were fine with Kaoru one minute and the next you just fainted and collapsed," Kyoya snapped a little.  
**

**"Kaoru and Hunny senpai are panicking and Mori senpai is worried. Haruhi was about to hurt me till you finally answered. Even Hikaru and Tamaki were worried," Kyoya said quickly. **

**I shook my head again as I stayed turned away from Kyoya so I didn't have to see him. I still felt a little sick to my stomach and didn't like that he was still there too.**

"**Would you stop that Amaya. Look at me now," Kyoya grumbled. Kyoya grabbed my hands and pulled me up so I was sitting facing him as he sat on a chair watching me. **

**"Would you stop being so stubborn already. You have friends that care about you. Why haven't you been eating? Why aren't you taking care of yourself like you should?" Kyoya asked. He reminded me of a doctor scolding a child now.  
**

**"Hunny senpai said you haven't been eating right so I am assuming you haven't been drinking much either. What is wrong with you?" Kyoya asked letting go of my hands quickly and waiting for an answer. **

**"I am fine. Really. I have just been so busy with everything. I been working really hard; between club activities, working at the bakery, helping my mother at the hospital and school," I started arguing my case.  
**

**"I eat when I am not busy and I have lunch with Hunny and Mori almost everyday. I have dinner with my mother," I said with a cold tone. I had been doing so much it seemed like I was always busy all day long. **

**"I was just a little over worked and I was a little shocked and so I fainted nothing more. Just leave already," I growled a bit as I turned away again. **

**"Look Amaya I am sorry for what I said ok. Now stop being so stubborn and rest," Kyoya said coolly. I looked at him a little annoyed. I couldn't believe he thought apologizing would make me feel any better. **

**"I mean it Amaya. I said things I shouldn't have and I am sorry for that," Kyoya said as I laid back down. It felt like he was only saying it because he was losing his control over me and he didn't want that. **

**Like he was afraid he would lose his own gain everything if I should be hurt or get sick. This thought crossed my mind and I knew it seemed to much like the real Kyoya.  
**

**"Yeah yeah just get out. And don't let me hear you saying anything bad again. And if Kaoru has to stand up for me again I will just unleash Hunny on you," I said closing my eyes. **

**Kyoya suddenly started laughing and I opened one eye to look over to him curiously. It was strange that Kyoya would laugh at all since he was always so serious.  
**

"**What is so funny?" I asked closing my eye again so I could rest as the nurse had told me to do. **

**"Oh nothing.. I just realized why Kaoru likes you so much now. Your stubborn, hardheaded and just as much trouble as him and Hikaru can be," Kyoya pointed out.  
**

**"Kaoru found himself the perfect girl for himself. Yet from the way Tamaki talks he doesn't think that will ever happen even though he thinks Kaoru is good for you. You wouldn't know why would you?" Kyoya asked curiously. **

**I went a bright shade of red as I turned away from Kyoya again. I knew exactly why Tamaki believed it wouldn't happen. I knew because they had all realized my feelings for Kyoya before I did. **

**How ever it was a bit surprising Kyoya himself had not realized my feelings for him. This only proved that Kyoya Ootori could be just as dense as Tamaki was sometimes.  
**

**"Wouldn't know. Sorry," I said quickly. Kyoya grabbed me again turning me as he leaned but nearly fell and landed with his arms on either side of me so that he wouldn't land on me and hurt me. **

**I started laughing a little at Kyoya's face now as I looked up to him. He looked like he was concentrating hard on keeping his balance and not falling on me.**

**How ever he looked embarrassed too as he started blushing a bit which wasn't normal. Not for Kyoya any way. I never knew of a time when Kyoya ever became embarrassed over anything. **

**"I don't see Kaoru that way. He is one of my best friends yes but I could never see Kaoru that way," I said laughing a little again.**

** The door suddenly burst open causing Kyoya to jump a little and when he did he lost his balance and fell on me a little. Thankfully he had only been leaning over me while standing to my side or it would have hurt my side worse. **

**As Mori and Hunny came in Kyoya scrambled to get up quickly. I looked to Mori who was holding a panicked Hunny back. I burst into laughter again as I looked to Kyoya to see him backing away a little as Hunny came over to my side. **

"**I am alright Hunny. The nurse just said I over worked myself a little that is all. I will be fine ok," I said with a soft smile to my cousins. Hunny hugged me tightly and I just looked to Mori. **

**"I really am ok. It's like I told Kyoya I was just a little overworked and a little shocked, I fainted that was all. Sudden shock to a person can do that. But I am fine see. No harm done," I said sitting up and showing them I was ok. **

**"Looks like we will have to continue our discussion sometime later Kyoya. I have family to speak with now if that is ok," I said with a slight nod watching as Kyoya quickly slipped out the door. **

**"Shock caused you to faint. Amaya what could possibly shock you? You are not acting like the Amaya I know, your acting like a clumsy love sick girl. What happened?" Mori asked in a more serious voice. I shrugged my shoulders a little. **

**"Kaoru just kind of reminded me of what happened. The realization of why it hurt me and upset me so much for Kyoya to say such things just shocked me a little and caused me to faint that's all," I said calmly. **

**"Really Mori I am fine. I am after all a growing young woman and I will have to grow up sooner or later. You should know that by now. Every one does," I said with a faint smile. Mori nodded as he softened a little. **

**"You have grown up already. You have gotten yourself into a very prestigious school and you have gotten enough money to help your father with your mothers medical expenses," Mori said. **

**''You have done this all on your own. I believe you have grown in to a very strong and beautiful young woman and I know your mother will be proud. I know I am and so are our grandparents," Mori said as though he has seen the change. **

**''It's time you start thinking like a woman and planning for your future better now. Only you can choose the path you want to take, remember that," Mori said as he turned leaving followed quickly by Hunny.**

**

* * *

**

**It didn't take me long to get into gear and only two weeks later I had already planned everything out for the next two years till I finished school. **

**I had taken Mori's words seriously and had kept them in mind as I planned a few different courses to achieve my goal. How ever to my unfortunate luck I had been caught and wrapped into the new crazy plan for the host club. **

**"I am sorry Amaya. I know you have a lot to do. This was all Tamaki's idea," Kyoya said. Kyoya was apologizing politely as the two of us sat going through the plans for the event. **

**"It's alright. I needed a break any ways. I got so many classes to take that a little break will do me good," I said as I looked over the papers now. **

**"You really like it here at Ouran. I can tell. You seem happy here. But if you don't mind my asking that day in the nurses station. You said you had been shocked and fainted because of it," Kyoya reminded me as he spoke of what happened. **

**"You had also mentioned you don't feel that way for Kaoru. If you don't mind my intruding, why not?" Kyoya asked sounding more like the normal Kyoya, the Kyoya who only got involved if he had something to gain. I shrugged a little. **

**"I just realized that I had feelings for some one else. I could never feel the same for Kaoru as he does for me. It's why I fainted in the first place," I said as calmly as ever. **

**I circled a few notes on the event that still needed to be finished. Kyoya suddenly looked up as though surprised. But it didn't phase me much as I looked over the plans again.  
**

"**Feelings for some one else?" He asked looking confused. I just nodded a little and looked up. **

**"Yeah. But right now we have a lot of plans to finish up so lets not worry about my feelings ok. Lets get this done because I still have a pa.. I still have another project I need to finish and it's very important," I said with a nod. **

**"Feelings for me?" I heard Kyoya mutter to himself. I ignored it as I finished flipping through the plans and twisted in my seat. **

**"Alright we still have a few last minute details for the Halloween event to finished in three days by the event itself. And then the Christmas event plans can be worked on closer to that time," I said stacking the papers neatly. **

**"Ok well I am off. Still got other things to do. Later Kyoya-kun!" I called as I ran out in a hurry. I only had a few days left to finish the painting that the headmaster had asked me to do and I wanted to work on it now while I had the time. **

**I smiled a little as I slipped into my painting clothes and looked over the painting. It would turn out beautiful and it was all because I had found confidence in my painting now. **

**But I had been caught off guard by an older gentlemen as he entered the art room. I hadn't expected any one to find me so it was a little surprising at first.  
**

"**Oh.. I am sorry this room is closed today. Headmaster Suoh's orders," I said but I recognized the man in front of me. **

**"Oh my apologies Mr Ootori I didn't realize it was you. If you are looking for your son he is in music room three," I said with a polite smile and a light respectful bow. **

**"I am not here for my son young lady. I have heard many things about you and did a little research of my own. You are of the Morinozuka family," He said in a cold way that reminded me of a snake. **

**"But yet you live a life of a poor commoner and your mother is in the hospital. Very ill isn't she?" Mr Ootori said shaking his head clicking his tongue a little in a disapproving manner. **

**"And yet you my child are here at Ouran and fighting your way to the top. You strive and fight to make it to the top so you can care for your mother and father if my research proves to be correct. Is this right?" He asked. **

**I stepped back a little nervous and fearful now at just how much he knew of me. I nodded faintly unsure of how the Ootori family was able to find out so much so easily. **

**"This is true sir. But you must understand my parents took good care of me and this is all I can do to repay them," I said with a confident nod. Everything I was doing now was for my parents, that I knew for sure. **

**"With my mother ill she can not come home and it has left my father very depressed but if I can help to pay for her doctors then maybe it wont be so hard," I said in a soft voice. **

**"If you don't mind my asking why are you here any ways sir?" I asked as politely as I could but I didn't like the feeling I was having now about him being there.**

"**Oh my child such things should not be your responsibility but your fathers. Why would you waste you time with such things? I have a wonderful idea," Mr Ootori said.**

** When I seen the smile he had it reminded me of the same smile Kyoya had when he was up to something and it made me nervous. **

**"If you leave Ouran academy then I will arrange your marriage to a young man of high standings who could help you," Mr Ootori said. His actions were far to open and I knew this wasn't good now. **

**"Your mothers medical expenses would be taken care of and she would get the best care possible all you'd have to do is leave Ouran academy," Mr Ootori said. I nearly dropped my paint brush. I took a slow shaky breath and shook my head. **

**"I am sorry sir but I need time to think about such a decision if that is ok?" I said shakily. Mr Ootori laughed a little but nodded. **

**"Very well. I will give you one weeks time to think about this. I do hope you know what you want child," Mr Ootori said. Mr Ootori turned and left leaving me shaken and terrified. I couldn't understand why he would want me to leave so badly. **

**"Oh Amaya here you are I was looking for you. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going out to lunch with me. I realized neither of us have eaten yet," Kyoya said. **

**I dropped my paintbrush and my music player shaking violently from the encounter with Mr Ootori. I was terrified out of my mind now and didn't know what to do.  
**

**"Amaya are you alright. You look pale, like you have seen a ghost," Kyoya said watching me a moment. I just stood frozen to the spot unable to say anything as I stared at the doorway shaking. **

**"Amaya?" Kyoya asked stepping towards me. Kyoya took my hand gently to get my attention but as he did I turned into him colliding with his chest. I was sobbing silently and hugging him tightly. **

**"Am..Amaya..." He whispered a little shocked as he looked down to me. I was still shaking as I hugged him and he gently returned the hug as he ran his hand down my hair over my back. **

**"What has got you so terrified?" Kyoya asked softly in an enchanting voice trying to get me to talk. I felt him holding me to him tightly as I shuddered and tried to explain. **

**"You.. Your father. Leave Ouran. Mother. If I leave mother will be cared for. Married. Ootori Yoshio terrifying," I sobbed out. Kyoya hugged me tighter now and then pulled me away a little. **

**"Why are you so terrified of my father Amaya? What happened?" Kyoya asked a little sounded a little angry but more worried and nervous that I had suddenly hugging him and was in tears now.  
**

**"I..I have a week.. A week to decide. If I leave Ouran and go through an arranged marriage my mother will be cared for. The best care possible. I'm scared. I don't want to leave. But my mother," I said shakily. **

**Kyoya suddenly pulled me to him again hugging me tightly. It was almost like Kyoya knew that it was best not to argue with me or say anything that could further upset me now.  
**

**"Shh. Amaya there is no need to be scared. You will be ok I promise. I am not sure what my father is thinking saying such things," Kyoya said in an enchanting voice. **

**I knew he was only using his Host club skills now and it upset me that he did truly care. I felt that he wouldn't care because he seemed to much like the normal Kyoya now. **

**"He just doesn't know you or understand you like the host club does. Just calm down. Stay calm and we will sort it all out," Kyoya said as he rested his chin lightly on my head. I shuddered a little again. **

**"But I am scared Kyo-kun. If I say no he can... He can make things worse for my parents can't he?" I asked as the tears started falling now. **

**"Shh.. It's ok Amaya. Don't cry. I will make sure that doesn't happen. I won't let that happen. Now there is no need to cry. Shh. Don't cry ok," Kyoya said as he kept me held tightly to him. **

**For the first time I felt like a woman but I felt vulnerable and weak knowing the extent of the Ootori family power. I buried my face into Kyoya's shoulder crying now as he held me gently to him and ran his hand through my hair gently. **

**"It's ok Amaya. You will be ok. Alright? You just need to breath," Kyoya said closing his eyes as he rested his cheek against my head. **

**"I..I.. I'm sorry I'm crying. I'm sorry I am bothering you with all this," I managed to choke out through my sobs. **

**"No, no. It's alright. You're not bothering me. And don't apologize for crying. You have every right to be upset and scared ok. It's ok, I understand," Kyoya said. **

**"I may be rich but I can see why your so upset Amaya. You care for us here at Ouran. You care for your friends in the host club and something like this happening is very upsetting. I understand and it's ok," Kyoya said softly.  
**

** "I wont leave you alone. Not in the state your in now. It would be impolite and it would make it seem as though I don't care at all. Come now lets go eat and we will figure this out ok?" Kyoya said as he lifted his head to look down at me. **

**I gave a soft nod as I choked out a sob and let go of Kyoya trying to calm myself again but Kyoya didn't leave me as promised.**

** He stayed by my side as we went to lunch and tried to figure out what was happening and why his father gave such an offer to me.**


	6. Declining An Offer & An Unexpected Move

**After the encounter with Mr Yoshio Ootori, lunch with Kyoya was both calming and to my surprise fun. We had sat down together for lunch and for the first time. **

**It seemed like Kyoya had let his guard down and instead of doing something for personal gain, he seemed to do it because he enjoyed it. **

**"I really am sorry about my father. He has what you might call an inferiority complex. If he feels something could threaten him or the business he does what it takes to eliminate the problem," Kyoya explained. **

**"Although I am sure you can show him that he is wrong. You clearly don't seem like your trying to take his business," Kyoya said sounding slightly serious. **

**"How ever right now what's more important is that you eat. We don't need you fainting again during club activities like last time," Kyoya said with a slight smirk. I shook my head a little annoyed. **

**"Why can't you act more like Tamaki. You are always so cold and calculating. Does nothing in this world matter to you?" I asked a little coldly as I stood up ready to leave. Kyoya grabbed my wrist almost as quickly as I had stood up. **

**"My family's business means everything to me. But Amaya my friendships with you and with the other members of the host club is also important to me. Please don't go. I didn't mean to upset you," Kyoya said looking to me with a lost look.**

** It was as though he was unsure if he wanted me to stay or go, or if he even could decide what was more important, his friends or his family's business. **

**I sighed softly and turned snatching Kyoya's hand from my wrist and twisting lightly to completely face him again. **

"**Kyo-kun.. I will say this once. One time only. You need to stop calculating every little detail. That is why every one is so angry with you all the time," I said shaking my head a little. **

**"It is because you are this cold and calculating young man who hides any feelings he does have for the sake of business. It just doesn't work like that all the time," I said calmly, being a little more serious now as I spoke.  
**

** "You need to learn to trust in your friends and show them the true feelings you have. Until you can do that you will only be miserable and every one will keep getting mad at you," I said knowing it was true. **

**"Believe me I have learned a lot since coming to the host club," I said with a smile as I remembered the host club clearly now. It was true they had helped me a lot recently and I was grateful to them for it.  
**

** "The one thing that the host club taught me that I will never forget is to trust my friends. They will be the ones to lift me up when I stumble and fall," I said. **

**I placed my hand gently onto Kyoya's cheek, I allowed my deep bluish violet colored eyes to meet his dark brownish black eyes for the first time. **

**I meant every word I had said and could only hope he would learn to trust in his friends soon as I had with Kaoru and Haruhi, as well as the rest of the host club. **

**"I must be going. I have a lot to do still and only little time to get every thing done. Thank you for lunch Kyo-kun," I said softly. I was sure my voice came across differently but I shrugged it off for the moment. **

**"It was pleasant to sit down with you. But please keep in mind your friends hold you close as you should them," I said as I closed my eyes and kissed Kyoya on the cheek. Turning I left in a hurry.**

** I hoped that Kyoya would learn to balance his business mindedness and his feelings for his friends better. But that was all I could do, hope for the better.  
**

**

* * *

**

**As the days passed and I finished the painting the headmaster had asked of me, it seemed like Kyoya was getting closer to the club now. He was learning little by little how to trust his friends, and he seemed more open now. **

**Kyoya and I had also seemed to grow closer since the day his father had made the offer but the week was drawing to an end and I still had to give Yoshio Ootori an answer. **

**Could I leave my friends, Ouran, and my dreams all to take the offer he was giving. He had said my mother would get the best care possible but it came at a price. **

**"Your thinking about it again aren't you Amaya?" Kyoya asked.**

**Kyoya walked up to me while I stared at a painting I had started for my own personal project. I nodded faintly as I looked to Kyoya. I was grateful to him for not telling the rest of the host club about it. **

**I knew that Haruhi and Kaoru would take it the hardest but Tamaki, Hikaru, Hunny, and Mori wouldn't be very happy about the offer either so Kyoya had been nice enough to keep it from them. **

**"I can't help it Kyo-kun. I am terrified. I am not sure what to do. If I say no I know he can ruin my life, but if I say yes then I will lose everything I have worked so hard for," I said looking down a little sad now as I thought about it.**

** Kyoya sighed as he turn watching the host club as each person entertained their own guests while he was talking to me. I was still so worried about what was coming that I had been thinking about it regularly since Kyoya's father showed up.  
**

**Kyoya took my hand without warning and pulled me out of the music room and down the hall until he pulled me into the art room and started digging around. **

**"You are a very talented young woman. This painting alone shows that. How could you even think that you will lose every thing. Look at this Amaya.." Kyoya said.**

**Kyoya was sounding a little annoyed yet still sounding like he cared for the first time which was not normal for him. Kyoya always came across as the cold calculating young man, but not this time.  
**

**"Look at this painting that you did with your own two hands and tell me again you could lose everything because I can't believe you would just give in so easily," Kyoya said in a strong, almost passionate voice.  
**

** "And what about this one? The headmaster himself asked you to do this. Why would he ever ask a commoner to do something so beautiful if he didn't think you had what it takes," Kyoya said staring me down seriously now. **

**"Why would your mother sit in that hospital room bragging to every one she can about how beautiful you have become and how talented you truly are," Kyoya said looking at the painting the head master had asked for then to me. **

**"Why would she tell every one she meets that she has a wonderful daughter that she believes will do great things. Amaya look at me. Can you truly look me in the eyes and tell me you will lose everything!" Kyoya raised his voice a bit more.**

**Kyoya pulled out the painting of the host club that I had been working on in secret as his voice raised. Kyoya was acting different then I was used to him acting now. **

**I had all eight of us together in the painting. We all leaned on each other and hugged each other like we were all best friends.**

**We were all standing in front of a beautiful lake like scenery with the cherry blossom trees swaying lightly in the wind.**

** The snow capped mountains reflecting in the waters rippling surface. Kyoya came up catching me by the arms shaking me a little as he looked directly at me. **

**"Can you.. Can you look into my eyes and tell me you would loose everything? That you would lose Haruhi, Hunny senpai, Mori senpai, Tamaki, Hikaru? Can you tell me you would lose me or Kaoru?" Kyoya asked.  
**

**I couldn't do it though. I couldn't look into his eyes and tell him that I believed I would lose everything. I didn't know why but I just couldn't do it. I heard the door open again but couldn't move as Kyoya held me tightly facing him. **

**"Say it.. Amaya if you believe it to be true then look me in the eyes and say it," Kyoya said a little colder now as he looked at me. I could tell he was being dead serious by how he spoke and acted towards me now.  
**

**"Kyoya, release your hands from Amaya this instant," Tamaki yelled at Kyoya but Kyoya ignored him. Tamaki had seen Kyoya pull me away and decided to follow. **

**"Shut up Tamaki. You have no idea what is going on. Just shut up," Kyoya said as he tightened his grip a little on my shoulders, but didn't squeeze enough to hurt me and he shook me a little again. **

**"Look at me Amaya. Can you truly tell me that you would let my father strip everything away from you that you have worked so hard for and that you would lose everything as you believe?" Kyoya asked waiting for my answer still. **

**"Would you lose Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru? Would you lose your cousins Mori and Hunny? Would you lose Hikaru and all the guests that look up to you?" Kyoya was asking.  
**

**"Amaya look at me would you lose me? What would you lose if you chose to leave Ouran and be married to some guy you don't know all for your mother to get the best care? Exactly what is it you think you would lose?" Kyoya asked.**

**Kyoya placed his fingers under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. Tamaki walked over watching both surprised and confused plus he seemed rather shocked now by Kyoya's actions. **

**"She wouldn't lose me or any one in the host club. We are her friends and we care for her so we would try to understand what ever choice she made. But Kyoya what is going on? I am confused," Tamaki said looking from me to Kyoya.**

**I pulled away from Kyoya and I looked down and away from the two as the rest of the club came in. I didn't want to see the looks on their faces because it hurt seeing their faces etched with hurt and confusion now.  
**

**"Yeah what is happening that she thinks she will lose everything?" Hikaru asked looking confused. **

**"Amaya will you tell them or do I have to? You are the one that told me I had to learn to trust in my friends and show them my true feelings that very same day. If you wont I will," Kyoya said watching me for a moment.**

**I kept my gaze low and away from the host club members. I shook my head a little not wanting to tell them. I didn't want them caught in the mess I had gotten myself into. **

**"Fine then I will," Kyoya said as he looked to everyone that was standing together confused. Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and Hikaru all stood together as Haruhi and Kaoru stood closer to me.  
**

**"My father went to Amaya almost a week ago and asked her to leave Ouran academy. He has made her an offer," Kyoya began explaining why he was arguing with me.  
**

**"If she leaves Ouran academy and is arranged a marriage to a young man of high standings then her mother will get the best possible care she can. He gave her a week to make the choice and this is the result," Kyoya explained quickly.**

**"She will not listen. She is stubborn and hard headed. I was just trying to get her to understand she will not lose everything like she believes she will," Kyoya said.**

**Kyoya turned looking to me again as the rest of the host club looked to me in near disbelief. They had all been shocked and surprised that I had kept this quiet for so long without them finding out about it.  
**

**I closed my eyes tightly as I clenched my fists together tightly not knowing what to say now. It hurt knowing that I had kept it from the others for so long.  
**

**"Amaya is this true?" Kaoru asked as he walked up and took my hands into his gently. **

**"Is what Kyoya senpai saying true?" Kaoru asked again watching me. I nodded a little keeping my eyes closed tightly. **

**"It is. If I take the offer I will lose every thing. All my hard work will have been for nothing and I will lose all of you. But if I don't take it then Yoshio Ootori can make my life hell," I bit out a little harder then I had meant to.  
**

**"He can ruin everything for my parents and my mother will be worse off then she is now," I said. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes even as I kept them tightly closed. In that very moment I felt several people hug me all at once. **

**"Amaya you are stronger then this. The choice you make will be the right one. Only you know what is best for you. And no matter what happens we are you friends. You should know that by now," Kaoru said.**

**Kaoru wrapped his arms around me with Haruhi, Hunny, Mori, and Hikaru hugging me. I could feel the warmth from them as Kaoru held me closest. **

**"Kyoya... Why is your father doing this?" Tamaki asked more seriously as he turned to Kyoya now. Kyoya sighed pushing his glasses up on his nose again. **

**"To be honest Tamaki... I don't know. I have been trying to figure that out all week. I don't see any threat from Amaya that would give him reason for doing this," Kyoya said looking frustrated. **

**"She has no reason to leave. She can stay if she really wants," Kyoya said calmly as he watched me sobbing into Kaoru's shoulder now. **

**"Who would she be married to?" Tamaki asked still confused. Kyoya shrugged a little. **

**"To be honest I am not sure. I don't know any one of high standings who would be put into an arranged marriage by my father," Kyoya answered looking back to Tamaki now.**

**Tamaki looked to Kyoya with a sudden look of realization. Tamaki was known for being an idiot but he was a lot smarter then he was given credit for sometimes, that was of course when he wanted to be. **

**"No one except your brothers," Tamaki said as his eyes widened at the thought now. **

**"And myself. But why would my father choose a girl that to him is just a commoner and..." Kyoya stopped as he turned looking to me now as I collapsed to the floor and Kaoru just sat next to me as I cried into my hands. **

**I didn't want to upset my mother, I didn't want to lose my friends either but I knew my father couldn't keep up with the bills and I was so confused now. **

**"He believes she would be an asset to the company," Tamaki and Kyoya said at the same time. Tamaki had picked up on it as quickly as Kyoya did when they actually thought about it now. **

**"She is very smart not to mention talented. That would explain what he was thinking," Kyoya said. That was when Ootori Yoshio, Kyoya's father opened the door and stepped into the room. **

**"Ah there you are. I have come for your answer," Yoshio Ootori said ignoring the glares from the rest of the host club including his own son. **

**I looked up with tears streaming down my cheeks now as I looked to the man that terrified me more then even my uncle Haninozuka, Hunny's father ever did.**

** I stood up brushing off quickly but I felt Kaoru and Haruhi as they stood beside me as I started shaking a little. I looked to Tamaki and Hikaru for a moment then to my cousins. **

**I was thinking through my answer one last time now. Finally I looked to Kyoya meeting his eyes for several long moments. For some reason something in Kyoya's eyes calmed me and reassured me, I was making the right choice.  
**

**"I am sorry Kyo-kun," I said in a soft voice and every one suddenly gasped all turning and looking at me in shock. It was like they couldn't believe what I had said. **

**"I am sorry Mr Ootori sir but I can't take your offer. While I understand that it would mean my mother would be well taken care of, it would also mean my unhappiness," I said in a much calmer voice. **

**"I would not be happy if I took your offer and my happiness means the world to my mother, healthy or not," I said watching Mr Ootori.**

**"She wants nothing more then for me to be happy and if I took your offer I wouldn't be happy sir and I know that my mother wouldn't want that," I said softly.  
**

**"She wants me to be happy whether I have to work myself to the bone, or I just stay with my friends," I said a little more confident, knowing my friends were all with me.  
**

** "She wouldn't want me to stray from my dreams. I am very sorry sir but I will not be taking the offer," I said as I looked from Mr Yoshio back to Kyoya. **

**"Are you sure this is what you want Miss Nagashima?" Mr Ootori asked me. I gave a faint nod. **

**"Yes sir," I said calmly. Mr Ootori laughed a little but gave a soft nod. I froze a little feeling oddly relieved but still nervous about his reaction.  
**

**"I see. This is an intriguing development. Well I am sorry I couldn't persuade you other wise," Mr Ootori said turning and leaving the art room. **

**I turned looking to Kaoru, Haruhi, Hikaru, Hunny, and Mori. **

**"What?" I asked seeing everyone with their jaws dropped as they stared at me in disbelief. **

**"What did I do?" I asked looking a little confused. **

**"You scared us! We thought for sure you were gonna take his offer when you apologized to Kyoya senpai!" Hikaru yelled. I just laughed a little shaking my head. **

**"I am sorry. I didn't mean for you to think that," I said. I hadn't realized that I would scare everyone by answering the way I had but I wanted to be polite to both Kyoya and his father.  
**

**Kaoru suddenly tackled me hugging me tightly while I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes now. Kyoya had ran after his father leaving Tamaki behind as Tamaki walked over to the rest of us in shock. **

**"Father.. Father, just what was your plan? Why did you offer her such a thing? Who were you planning to arrange her marriage to?" Kyoya asked.**

**Kyoya was a little shocked at how well his father seemed to take the answer. Mr Ootori stopped, turning to look at Kyoya with a soft chuckle. **

**"She needs the money to care for her mother correct? But yet she is a very smart and talented young lady," Mr Ootori said still looking a little surprised by my answer. **

**"It would only make sense that she become part of the Ootori family and work for the Ootori family," Mr Ootori said with a slight smile as he shook his head. **

**"Son you still have a lot to learn. The way she looked at you when she answered the offer. It is a look I have only seen once. I do believe I have seen it in a painting that we own," Mr Ootori said calmly as thought he was thinking. **

**"I didn't know where the painting came from until now. It was you that bought it to help her, was it not?," Kyoya's father asked him. It was clear even Mr Ootori seen things that Kyoya was either missing or just ignoring.  
**

**"She would not take the money from us because she is to stubborn. She has to work so very hard to get any where, to get what she wants, but yet the painting is now in your bedroom," Mr Ootori went on. **

**"It was that girl in there that painted it wasn't it? You must learn to open your eyes and heart to love my son," Mr Ootori said a little colder. **

**"It might do you some good. You might just be able to surpass both your brothers if you do Kyoya," Mr Ootori said. Mr Ootori looked back to the Art room door looking almost sad, but looking surprised that he had been stood up to.**

"**She did paint it. It was supposed to be a gift for her mother. It is a painting of her mother and father when they were Amaya's age," Kyoya explained. **

**"While they have been poor commoners, they have still been a happy family together. Her mother and father loved to dance and so Amaya painted the painting of her parents dancing," Kyoya said with a nod.**

**"I brought clients to the family business because of her paintings father yet you still say I am not good enough. It doesn't make sense!" Kyoya yelled. Yoshio just laughed a little and nodded faintly. **

**"Silly girl. I could have given her what she desires most. Her family would have been well taken care of. She would be married to the young man she sees so clearly and brightly," Mr Ootori said shaking his head. **

**"The young man she clearly is falling deeply in love with, and yet she will never be able to have," Kyoya's father said almost certainly. **

**"The young man forever out of her reach that she loves with the intensity of that Painting you so desperately cling to now is.." Yoshio stopped as he looked from the door to Kyoya. **

**The door opened and Tamaki stepped out as though to come find Kyoya only to see him right down the hall. **

**"That young man is you Kyoya. I may be an old and rich man but I can see in that young ladies eyes things I have never seen before. Things that are right there in her eyes. She will change people one day," Yoshio said turning, walking away.**

** "Kyoya.. What was that all about?" Tamaki asked watching as Yoshio Ootori disappeared around the corner. Kyoya stared at the spot where his father had stood in total shock now. Tamaki shook Kyoya a little. **

**"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked but Kyoya just slowly looked to Tamaki still in shock. **

**"He was going to arrange her marriage to me," Kyoya said looking to Tamaki now. Tamaki laughed a little as though it was a joke and it wasn't true. **

**"As if Amaya would ever marry you. That arrangement would have failed," Tamaki said laughing a little. **

**Kyoya wasn't even listening now, he just walked away as though he was lost now. The rest of the host club came out from the art room all laughing and talking about the amazing painting that I had done of the host club together. **

**"Hey Tama-chan come on we are gonna have cake to celebrate," Hunny said excitedly. **

**"Uh is Kyo-kun ok?" I asked watching him walk away now as he wobbled a little. Tamaki shrugged a little and turned walking up to me. **

**"Not sure. He just said something about his father was going to arrange your marriage to him and now he is all different," Tamaki said as he followed Hunny. **

**I giggled a little as I turned back looking to Kyoya blushing a little. The idea of his father arranging my marriage to Kyoya was a little embarrassing. **

**I couldn't help but laugh though at how shocked Kyoya seemed to be by the idea of his father planning such a thing. I ran up quickly and grabbed Kyoya's arm dragging him back towards the music room now. **

**He looked up at me almost shocked to see me. I just brushed it off as I pulled him into the music room with the rest of us. I then went skipping happily over to Hunny who spun in a circle excitedly with me.**

**

* * *

**

**A few days passed and we had the big Halloween event plans finished in time. The event seemed to be very popular, every one showed up. **

**I watched as Hunny danced happily with Mori. They were both dressed up for Halloween like vampires. The host club had all dressed up as vampires for the event. **

**"You look very pretty tonight Amaya," One of the guests said as she watched me walk gracefully across the floor in the long flowing black dress. **

**I had been dressed like a female vampire, it didn't bother me much since Halloween was always fun because you got to dress up. I nodded faintly. **

**"Thank you. I just wish these teeth were a little easier to get used to," I said touching my tongue to the fake vampire fangs that had been glued into my mouth. The girl just laughed a little and nodded. **

**"Yeah I could see how they get annoying. I am sure it is hard to eat with them isn't it?" She asked. I nodded faintly again. But she fell silent and I turned to see Kaoru smiling with vampire fangs showing clearly. **

**"Kao-chan don't do that. You will scare the guests," I scolded a little but Kaoru just laughed as he took my hand and led me across the floor with a smile. **

**"Kaoru you really don't have to be nice to me like this. I know your feelings for me and I know it only hurts you," I said looking down a little. **

**"Shh... None of that right now princess. Everyone's eyes are on you now," Kaoru said as he turned facing me and took my hand gently before dancing with me.**

** I just laughed a little at the thought of the host clubs excitement about every one looking at me. Kaoru danced with me with a smile and at the end of the song he gave a low bow as he kissed my hand before turning me around. **

**I nearly tripped as Kaoru turned me quickly but I was caught by Kyoya. I felt my heart stop as I looked up meeting his eyes. My body was frozen now in Kyoya's grip which was a little embarrassing.  
**

**"I am sorry," I said quickly but he shook his head. **

**"You look enchanting tonight princess. May I have this dance?" Kyoya asked as he held his hand out. I tilted my head a little but nodded as I took his hand.**

** I was a little surprised how Kyoya was acting now since he had barely spoken to me since I had declined his fathers offer. **

**I thought that he didn't like me or something and just continued on with my own business, so when I was turned around by Kaoru to find Kyoya it was a bit surprising. **

**"You really do look lovely tonight Amaya," Kyoya said. Kyoya twisted me out then spun me back into his arms gently catching me as my back leaned against his chest.**

** I looked up to him now a little shocked that he was being genuinely nice for once. Kyoya gave a soft smile as he twirled me again and we started dancing. I smiled a soft smile and nodded a little. **

**"Thank you. It's nice to be complimented by one as cold and closed of as you," I said with a slight smile to show I was joking. Kyoya simply nodded and returned the smile as he pulled me towards him lightly and then I stepped back again. **

**It was strange but dancing with Kyoya now like I was, it made me feel like I was the only girl there. I was lost in the dance and the only two there were Kyoya and myself as we danced. **

**I forgot about every one else being there at the event as I stared into his eyes. Kyoya twirled me in towards him again catching me against him with his arm wrapped around me and his hand holding mine. **

**I looked up into Kyoya's eyes again and felt a strange twist in my heart like this was a different Kyoya. Kyoya smiled a little as he held me to him a moment longer before twisting me back into the dance. **

**"You are a lovely dancer as well as a talented painter. Is there no end to your gifts?" Kyoya asked with a slight laugh. I smiled at the question and shrugged. **

**"To be honest I am not sure. I am only good at painting because it was my mother who got me into painting," I said with a soft smile remembering my mother painting with me when I was young. **

**"The only reason I can dance is because I used to asked my dad to dance with me every night while he made dinner when I was little," I explained. **

**"I loved to be spun around like a princess at a ball then. It is any little girls dream to be a princess when they are little. But those dreams change as we all grow older," I said with a soft smile. Kyoya looked a little surprised but nodded.**

** "It would make sense. I see you got your love to dance from your parents," Kyoya said as he looked to me with his eyes focused on mine, watching me. When the music changed so did Kyoya's dancing and I realized what was happening. **

**The host club was trying to recreate my painting of my parents now as Kyoya pulled me into a tango. I was a little surprised that he even knew how to tango since the host club did more waltzing then any thing else.**

**I laughed a little as Kyoya pulled me against him and smiled. It seemed so easy to forget everything else dancing with Kyoya. It was even easy to forgot how cold and calculating Kyoya normally was when he was like this.  
**

**"I know that you favor the tango clearly by your painting. I thought it would be nice to try once," Kyoya said as he turned a little and fell silent. **

**The tango was known to be a romantic and very close dance, which left me blushing a little as Kyoya started dancing with me again seemingly unfazed by our closeness now.**

** All eyes seemed to fall on us now. My eyes met Kyoya's as we danced and I smiled softly, twisting a little and he pulled me to his chest again. **

**I wrapped my leg around his leaning forward a little only to have him lean back. I stepped back a bit unwrapping my leg from his, twisting a bit into him as we danced. **

**I got lost in the dance as he twirled me and I watched him closely now. As the song ended Kyoya tipped me back as I wrapped my leg to his hip faintly in the finishing of the tango.**

** It was a very close and personal pose in the finishing of most tangos, as was this one now. Kyoya was leaning in over me lightly holding me in the pose as we both breathed softly, and our eyes locked together. **

**I knew my eyes had the same loving look that my mothers did for my father. I blushed as I closed my eyes a little wishing that I hadn't learned to dance the tango. **

**Before I could move Kyoya leaned gently as his chest pressed to mine, he closed his eyes kissing me in a soft and passionate kiss. I froze as I felt the warmth of his body against mine, the satin fell of his lips against my lips. **

**Pulling away quickly I stumbled back a little. I looked at Kyoya both embarrassed and shocked by what just happened.**

** Before I could think of what I was doing I turned running towards the door. I slipped a little on the hard floor and colliding with the door pushing it open frantically as I ran outside nearly in tears breathing a little heavier now.**


	7. Ch6 A Night of Terror & Fates New Hand

**I had ran out into the night air and choked back several deep breaths as I ran through the twisting and twirling leaves and cherry blossom petals as they fell like snow around me. **

**"Amaya! Amaya would you stop! What is wrong?" Kaoru asked catching me by the arm and spinning me to face him. I nearly fell as he twisted me to face him and he kept his hold on me so I wouldn't fall. **

**"What is wrong with you? Why did you just run out of there like that. You looked like you were enjoying yourself, like you were having the time of your life and then you just took off," Kaoru said looking at me confused.**

**I heaved a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. I didn't know how to answer at the moment. I just knew I needed a moment to breath and catch up to myself.  
**

**"Amaya what is wrong? Won't you talk to me? I am your best friend, you know you can trust me. Now what is wrong?" Kaoru asked again. I took a deep breath and looked up to Kaoru. **

**"I.. I don't know. I just wasn't expecting that from Kyo-kun. I expected it from you but not Kyoya. I don't get it Kaoru why does he toy with me like this," I sobbed as the tears started falling. Kaoru sighed a little and hugged me gently. **

**"Amaya you know you can't keep running away like this. You will have to face your feelings some time. I know you are falling in love with Kyoya senpai more and more," Kaoru said softly as he tried to comfort me. **

**"But Amaya if you keep running away it will only keep hurting you more. You need to face your feelings and tell Kyoya senpai," Kaoru said calmly as his eyes met my own. **

**"The worst that can happen is he doesn't feel the same about you but at least you will have stood up and been strong and faced it. And if he doesn't feel the same then so what," Kaoru said sounding stronger and more confident now. **

**"You can come cry to me and Haruhi and you will get through it and you will be a much stronger person for it. Come on Amaya come back please?" Kaoru said calmly. **

**Kaoru held his hand out to me waiting to see what I would say or do. I took a deep calming breath and nodded before taking Kaoru's hand. **

**"Ok Kaoru. But promise you will be there no matter what happens?" I asked with a shaky voice. Kaoru nodded faintly. **

**"I promise Amaya. Best friends are always there for each other. That will not change," Kaoru said leading me back into the hall where the Halloween event was being held. **

**There were people wandering the school in a Halloween test of courage while others were in the hall dancing or talking. **

**I let Kaoru lead me to the side where our friends all were. Mori looked to me with an eyebrow raised but didn't ask. I looked down a little. **

**"You will have to tell him sometime Amaya," My cousin Mori said calmly. Mori then fell silent and returned to watching the guests without another word. This was normal for my cousin though so I wasn't worried about it. **

**"Yeah Ammy-chan. If you don't tell him he will never know how your feeling. Besides cake always smooths things over so here eat cake," Hunny said with a bright smile. **

**I couldn't believe how devious Hunny was. He pretended to be so innocent and young but in actuality he wasn't at all innocent or young. **

**"Are you ok Amaya?" Haruhi asked. I nodded a little as I looked to her. **

**"Yeah. I will be alright. Just a little shocked was all," I said watching Kyoya as he was entertaining a few guests now. **

**"Ugh you two are so dense. I don't know which of you to is the most dense though. I mean you.." Hikaru started ranting a bit as I watched Kyoya a moment before look away. **

**"You know you like him yet you don't know if he likes you and you keep running off like a terrified little girl," Hikaru continued his rant towards me. **

**"Then Kyoya senpai who doesn't know he likes you but he knows you like him and he is just avoiding it all together. My god you two are perfect for each other," Hikaru said shaking his head annoyed.**

"**Hikaru!" Kaoru, Haruhi, and Tamaki all yelled at the same time. **

**"What it's true," Hikaru said shrugging like he hadn't done anything wrong. I just shook my head and slipped away as every one started scolding Hikaru. I found my way out of the hall and into the school which I had soon wished I hadn't. **

**Every corner I turned there were screaming girls and laughing guys until I was shoved into a class where I ended up locked in not knowing where I was. **

**"Great. Just great," I murmured as I slid down against the wall and sat on the floor. I was beginning to wonder if it was even worth half the trouble I was going through now just to try and start my own business. **

**I found myself thinking about how hard it was to help my mother now and then my mind switched as I remembered Kyoya. It was different, I wanted to give into the woman in me but I just didn't know how.  
**

**I remembered how he had helped me to get the money to help my father catch up on the old debts. I remembered how he seem completely amazed by my abilities. Then I remembered how he looked at me while he was dancing with me. **

**I sat up strait now as I thought about it. He was looking at me and focused on me, it was almost like he was enjoying himself while he was dancing with me. **

**The way he held me and even the way he was able to dance the tango as though he had been dancing for years. But the way he danced it was like he knew how I felt for him. **

**The way he danced the tango with me it was like he did it on purpose, like he knew it was a romantic dance that you had to be very close to one another for. **

**It was clear he knew the tango was a very up close and personal dance with your partner and he used it to get close to me and now was I realizing this. **

**I closed my eyes remembering how he had tipped me when the song had ended. I even remembered how well he was able to hold me before he leaned into me to kiss me. **

**While I was remembering how he kissed me I heard the creaking of the floor and a thump from behind me which made me jump and I screamed, spinning around but didn't see anything in the class with me. **

**I couldn't believe the situation I had gotten myself into this time but then I remember my phone. I had strapped my cell phone to my leg in case of an emergency and I would need to call home or if my father needed to call me. **

**I grabbed my cell phone quickly from the garter like leg strap and flipped it open dialing the first number I could think of. **

**"Amaya? Where are you? Why are you calling me when you were just here a few minutes ago? Every one is worried about you," Tamaki said. I shuddered a little at the thought of even speaking to Tamaki right now. **

**"I'm sorry just put some one else on.. Any one but you," I said quickly. I closed my eyes tightly trying to tune out the creepy noises in the background around me. **

**"Amaya what's wrong? Where are you?" I heard Kaoru asked. I heard another loud click which frightened me more. **

**"Kaoru get me out of this stupid room!" I yelled. Terrified now, I plugged my ear and only listened to the phone but still heard the noises through the phone. **

**"Ok calm down where are you?" Kaoru asked. **

**"I don't know. I was walking down the hall near class room 11A and I got knocked into a classroom by a bunch of stupid boys chasing girls with skeletons and stuff and now I am locked in a room," I said in a shaky voice. **

**"There is something in here and I am terrified now," I sobbed over the phone not knowing what else to do. **

**I was usually very composed but when you were locked in an empty classroom with no one else there. That's when the strange noises were very frightening. It was something I didn't like any more then the next person.**

"**Ok, ok hold on. We will find you just stay calm ok," Kaoru said. **

**I heard him say something to the others about me being lost and I knew that he was with Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki as usual. I took a deep shaky breath as I kept my eyes tightly closed and listened to the noise from the event. **

**"Alright don't worry some one will find you ok. Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori are all looking for you now. I am going to stay here on the phone with you ok. You will be ok," Kaoru said. **

**Kaoru kept talking on the phone with me as I kept my eyes closed and focused on his voice so that I could stay calm. I hadn't heard the door open because I was listening to Kaoru. **

**I felt something touch me and I jumped screaming a little and dropping my phone only to see Kyoya standing there. **

**Of all the people to have found me it was Kyoya which at the moment didn't set well with me since he had scared me. But then I heard the door click closed and in the moment I jumped up realizing I was locked in again but this time with Kyoya. **

**"No," I whined a little sliding down the wall near the door and grabbing my phone only to see that it had clicked off when I dropped it. **

**"Great," I muttered as I clipped it back to the garter like strap on my leg. **

**"Are you ok Amaya? I didn't mean to scare you," Kyoya said softly. I shook my head a little. **

**"I am terrified and I am still locked in this god awful room," I said as I sat there curled up with the dress over my legs. **

**I heard another noise that sounded like it was coming from in the classroom and I jumped again. Before I could scream Kyoya grabbed me and pulled me into his arms as he sat next to me. **

"**It's ok Amaya. Don't be frightened I am here," Kyoya said softly as he rested his head on mine lightly and held me close to him while I was shaking a bit. **

**"Kyo-kun.. I am sorry," I said as I closed my eyes tight and held onto him tightly. **

**"It's ok Amaya. There is no need to apologize for being scared. It is a natural feeling we all have," Kyoya said softly. I shook my head faintly. **

**"No.. I am sorry I ran away. I was just really scared," I murmured softly as Kyoya tightened his hold on me a little. **

**"It's ok Amaya. I don't understand why you were scared but it's ok," Kyoya said in a soft enchanting voice. **

**"I was scared because I really like you a lot Kyo-kun. But coming from two different worlds I didn't think you would ever feel the same way about me and when you um.." I froze remembering the kiss all to well. It was fresh in my mind again. **

**"When you kissed me I was afraid you were just toying with me. I'm sorry," I said softly before I fell silent. I was listening to Kyoya's heartbeat now instead of the noises that were scaring me. **

**"It's ok Amaya," Kyoya said tilting my face up to his gently. I could see his dark eyes glint in the dark as I looked to him. The moon light glinted off the windows of the class and his eyes. **

**I could see he was worried now as he looked into my eyes. Before I could even realize what was happening Kyoya leaned in and kissed me again. **

**The deep passionate kiss, soft satin brushing over my lips. I felt the warmth of his arms wrapped around me as he kissed me now. I closed my eyes. **

**Kyoya reached up his hand cupping my cheek, caressing my cheek as his other hand fell to my back holding me gently. When he broke the kiss I leaned forward letting my head rest against his shoulder now.**

"**Thank you Amaya. I am very happy to hear you like me so much," Kyoya whispered softly. Kyoya ran his hand through my hair gently like he had the day I had been terrified of his father. **

**"I was worried that you might actually fall in love with Kaoru. I have seen how the two of you are together," Kyoya paused. It was like his breath suddenly caught in his chest as he tried to speak. **

**"You seem so happy with him, and when Tamaki said that Kaoru was good for you. That you should be with him I wasn't sure what to do," Kyoya said hugging me tightly. **

**"I didn't want to show my feelings because it only shows a weakness. And it is the Ootori way to only do something if there is gain in it for us but you were so unhappy," Kyoya said in a near whisper. **

**"Amaya I was worried about you. I noticed you had slipped off alone and I came looking for you. I know this school is very big and the students can get excited easily," Kyoya said sounding worried.  
**

**"I didn't want to see something bad happen to you. If you hadn't yelled I wouldn't have knowing you were in here. I wasn't sure what to do but I came any ways to make sure you were ok," Kyoya said softly.  
**

**"I am just glad your not hurt Amaya because I care for you. I like you too Amaya. I couldn't let you alone knowing how much I like you," Kyoya said as he kissed the top of my head. I was a little surprised hearing this. **

**"Amaya. I think you should know the reason my father made you that offer. He wanted you to take the offer because he was going to have you work for the Ootori family," Kyoya muttered a bit but I caught it. **

**"He wanted you to work with the Ootori company. The arranged marriage he was speaking of," Kyoya seemed to stumble over what he was trying to say. **

**"He wanted you to leave Ouran and work for our company. He was planning to arrange your marriage to me. But thankfully you declined. I could never see you working for my father. You wouldn't be happy," Kyoya said sounding sad. **

**I looked up to Kyoya as I felt a faint drip of water fall on my cheek. I was a little surprised as the warm wet feeling that had landed on my cheek.  
**

**"Kyo-kun?" I asked looking a little worried watching him. I could have sworn he was crying just a moment ago but he didn't look it now.**

"**I am staying here at Ouran and following my own path just as my mother said I would have to. But Kyo-kun.. What about you?" I asked a little shaken. I wasn't sure if the path I wanted to take would be a path that Kyoya would be involved in. **

**"Don't worry about me Amaya. I am just glad you told my father no. I wouldn't want you to marry someone unless it was some one you could truly and deeply love like your mother did your father," Kyoya said with a nod. I took a deep breath as I nodded faintly. **

**"Kyo-kun," I whispered looking up. I seen his eyes glint in the moonlight again as they met mine again. **

**"Kyo-kun I think I could love you. If you gave me a chance to get close to you instead of always hiding away your feelings," I said softly. Kyoya shook his head. **

**"Kaoru is good for you Amaya. He loves you," Kyoya said closing his eyes. I shook my head a quickly. **

**"Kaoru knows I don't feel the same. Please look at me," I said in a near whisper. I watched as Kyoya opened his eyes to look at me. **

**"It is you I have loved all along. There is no mystery, it is clear to me that it has been you I have loved all along," I said as I leaned in and hugged Kyoya tightly now.**

**Kyoya looked a little shocked now looking down to me as I hugged him. He seemed surprised to here this. I nodded faintly knowing what I said was the truth. **

**"I think it was fate that put me here. Destiny dealt me a cruel hand. Destiny treated me cruelly and kept pushing me down holding my dreams in front of me so that I couldn't reach them," I said with a soft smile. **

**"Destiny only showed me cruelty and yet Fate has been forgiving and held me dear. Fate pushed me up when I was pushed down and it brought me here to Ouran," I said softly. **

**"Fates forgiving reward dumped me into you. It was fates forgiving reward that dumped me into your lap tonight even though I declined the offer from your father," I said with a confident nod.  
**

**"I declined an arranged marriage to you and yet I sit here with you tonight terrified out of my mind I might add," I said laughing a little. I thought about how silly it was for me to be so scared. **

**"But yet still I have found the strength to tell you how I felt. Only Fate can fight Destiny in such a way," I said with a soft smile, glad I was with Kyoya now.**

** I felt Kyoya move a little closer as he pulled me to him so that I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me taking my hands in his. **

**"Maybe your right Amaya. Maybe Fate is fighting Destiny for both of us," Kyoya said. Kyoya's soft enchanting voice rang through my ears like a bell now. **

**"You have been here at Ouran for several months. I have gotten to know you over the course of about four months and every time I think I have you figured out you show me something new," Kyoya said. **

**"You have changed Kaoru. It is clear you have a gift to change people. Amaya if we get out of this class room how would you feel if I asked you to do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Kyoya asked.**

** Kyoya held me to him and rested his chin on my shoulder with his cheek against my cheek. It was like he was waiting patiently for my answer while holding me close. **

**I felt the heat run to my cheeks as I started blushing. I found myself thankful for being stuck in a dark room now with Kyoya so he couldn't see me blushing. I took a deep shaky breath and turned looking to Kyoya with a nod. **

**"I think I would like that a lot. It would be nice," I said as as moved a little leaning back against Kyoya and closing me eyes now when the door suddenly flew open. **

**"This is the only room we haven't checked Kaoru," I heard Haruhi say. **

**"What if she just ran home because she got scared?" Hikaru said sounding annoyed. **

**"Amaya would not run home. She is not one to be easily frightened and when she is scared she will find a corner to curl up in until she can calm herself again," Mori said a little calmer. **

**"Where is Kyoya at? Shouldn't he be helping us look for her?" Tamaki asked. **

**"No. I think she is embarrassed enough so it's best Kyoya senpai not be with us when we find her," Kaoru said calmly. **

**"Ammy-chan are you in here!" Hunny called as he turned flashing the flashlight in the corner where I sat curled up in Kyoya's arms now with my eyes closed as I rested against his chest. **

**"Amaya!" I heard several people yell at once as they all ran over. **

**"Just what do you think you are doing Kyoya. How dare you...Wait your holding Amaya?" Tamaki suddenly stopped in mid sentence switching his question. **

**Tamaki looking confused now as Hikaru stood in the door way in case the door closed again so we wouldn't be locked in. **

**"Isn't that obvious boss? He is in he putting the moves on poor defenseless, terrified Amaya," Hikaru said laughing. **

**"Who would have thought Kyoya senpai was like that," Haruhi said as she looked a little surprised. **

"**It's not like that you dimwitted numb skull," I snapped a little. I grabbed a nearby book from the shelf next to me and threw it at Hikaru. **

**"It's alright Amaya. There is no need to explain ourselves to him. Only those that matter. As Amaya said it isn't like that Tamaki," Kyoya said in his usual cool tone. **

**"You see I had seen Amaya slip off into the school with out any of you and I got a little worried so I came to find her," Kyoya started to explain. **

**"I heard her yelling at Kaoru and when I opened the door she was curled in the corner terrified with her eyes closed tightly and plugging her ears," Kyoya spoke like nothing was wrong. **

**"I was just trying to comfort her is all. She was cold and so I thought it would be easier to keep her warm by holding her like this," Kyoya said with a faint nod. Tamaki nodded a few times understanding. **

**"Ok that makes more sense," Haruhi said with a nod looking back to Hikaru. **

**"Are you alright Amaya?" Kaoru asked. I nodded a little. **

**"I am fine. I talked to Kyoya and I am not scared any more. I am fine really," I said with a soft smile. **

**"Wait. What happened here? You two are calm as ever, like nothing ever happened? Spill it what's going on?" Kaoru yelped. He looked from Kyoya to me and back as we still sat on the floor not bothering to move from the way we sat. **

**"What do you mean? Nothing happened," Kyoya said with a slight smirk. The usual Kyoya action which it seemed would never change. **

**"Alright Amaya. Spit it out why are you so calm all of a sudden. If this were earlier this evening you would be freaking out now," Haruhi asked. I just shrugged a little. **

**"I guess it just takes a little fear to break a person and bring people closer together. I got scared Kyoya came to my aid. I told him how I felt and now you are all here," I said with a soft smile to Haruhi. **

**I was acting so calm, like nothing happened. Haruhi tilted her head a little and started laughing now. Some how Haruhi was catching on easier then the others.  
**

**"Wait what is so funny?" Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru all asked at the same time. **

**"Oh come on this is just to funny and way to easy. You guys don't see it? How can you not see it?" Haruhi asked laughing a little harder. **

**"See what?" Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru asked again. **

**"Ammy-chan and Kyo-chan haven't moved even though we have come to rescue Ammy-chan," Hunny said with a smile. Mori nodded as he looked down to me standing a little closer. **

**"I would say she looks quite comfortable sitting there with Kyoya now. I see," Mori said with a nod. **

**"See what?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki yelled now. **

**"Oh come on you three. Are you that dense. The two of them haven't bothered to move from that position since we got here," Haruhi tried make it more obvious. **

**"Hello they are comfortable sitting together just like that. Now do you see the picture or do I have to spell it all out for you?" Haruhi said looking a little frustrated with the three. **

**"Yeah so they are comfortable like..." Hikaru said. Hikaru how ever suddenly stopped short of what he was saying. Hikaru looked over to me and he fell silent now. **

**"What Hikaru?" Tamaki asked looking frustrated. **

**"Oh no. No. No that's just wrong. Come on Amaya are you serious? I can see you with Kaoru. You and Kaoru are perfect together, but Kyoya senpai! The two of them are together now. Oh god this is getting weirder by the day" Hikaru groaned.**

** Hikaru turned away stepping out side of the room now. It was clear it was because he was obviously uncomfortable with what he had just learned.**

"**OH!" Kaoru suddenly yelped realizing what Haruhi meant. **

**"I don't see why it is so wrong Hikaru. It's actually kind of cute to see them together like that," Kaoru called to his twin brother. Kaoru didn't seem bothered at all.**

** Even though I could tell he was a little hurt, he was happy for me so he ignored his pain. How ever this didn't ease the worry and pain I felt for him knowing he was hurt by me.  
**

**"Together?" Tamaki asked looking confused at first as he watched Kyoya and me. **

**"Yeah. Tamaki senpai they are together. I am sure the marriage arrangements that Kyoya's father had in mind for Amaya wont be far off if these two can get along well enough," Haruhi said laughing a little. **

**Tamaki jumped up strait like he had just been bit by a snake. I could see the gears finally clicking in Tamaki's head now after hearing what Haruhi had just said.  
**

**"Really! Oh that is wonderful!" Tamaki squealed over excited now. **

**"Whoa wait a minute Tama weirdo. We are dating yes but I wouldn't look for wedding plans any time soon. I ain't gonna jump into a tank of sharks to be eaten. Not yet any way. Not that quickly," I yelped out making Kyoya laugh a little. **

**"Oh so we are hungry sharks now. I don't think I have ever heard that before," Kyoya said laughing a little again. **

**I could feel him laughing under me and it made me shudder a little as I turned. Kyoya kept his arms wrapped around me though clearly not taking any offense to what I had said. **

**"Amaya is right. We are not going to rush this. I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable. We are gonna take our time and take this slowly. No wedding for at least a little while. I think next year we can discuss that," Kyoya said.**

**Kyoya was smiling as I looked to him blushing a little but nodded in agreement. He seemed much happier now then he had been before tonight and I was relieved that he was happier now.  
**


	8. Ch7 A Young Man Named Kyoya Ootori

Kyoya's POV:

**I had planned the Halloween event with Amaya and the others but I had left a few of the plans out when Amaya was around. I had made plans of my own after hearing what my father had said. **

**I was cluelessly and miserably dense until my father had told me that Amaya looked at me with the same look that was in the painting I kept in my room. I felt stupid that my father and even Tamaki realized Amaya's feelings for me before I did. **

**True Loves Tango had become very popular because I still showed it off and many people had wanted to know the artist that had painted it. How ever I had not realized that Amaya had been looking at me like that till my father pointed it out. **

**I hadn't even realized that I had cared for her myself until that day when she had dragged me back to the music room with her after declining my fathers offer. **

**Even more I was confused how could she refuse the offer when she would have been given everything she wanted. Of course that didn't last long either. **

**I had been unfortunate, having to watch Amaya with Kaoru every day and it annoyed me deeply. Watching her smile away like nothing was wrong even though Kaoru was doing everything he could, wanting her to fall in love with him. **

**I was glad to see the Halloween event was such a success and we were making a very good profit on it. That feeling didn't last long as I looked up. **

**Amaya had caught my eye and she was dancing with Kaoru now as Hikaru just stood back grinning brightly at the sight. I couldn't believe how amazing Amaya looked dressed as a vampire. **

**I had a feeling that Amaya's look had something to do with Hikaru. She looked amazing and it wasn't like her to dress this way. Hikaru's all to eager grin only confirmed that Amaya's dress was his doing.  
**

**The long flowing black dress she wore hugged her body and showed the more sultry vampiress side of her. This was more then I could bare to watch as she twirled happily with Kaoru.**

**I walked up behind Amaya as the music came to end. I was a little angry and irritated as I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me. This was a new feeling I never thought I would have.**

**I was watching as Kaoru gave a faint bow to Amaya and kiss her hand before he turned her to face me. I noticed her nearly trip and I quickly but gently caught her not wanting her to get hurt. **

**When she looked up at me it felt like my heart nearly beat out of my chest. I could see the love she held for me now in her eyes now that I looked closer.  
**

**"I am sorry," Amaya said quickly as though she had done something wrong but I just shook my head a little. **

**"You look enchanting tonight princess. May I have this dance?" I asked as I held out my hand hopeful. **

**I felt my heart speed up and I couldn't stop thinking what if she said no as she tilted her head. She nodded and I felt a rush of relief as she took my hand. **

**I felt the soft smooth satin feeling of her hand against mine and to my surprise I liked the feeling. I had barely spoken to Amaya since she had declined my fathers offer and I felt bad for it. **

**How ever I knew I could make it up to her some how if I just tried. I remembered her words as they echoed through my head again clearly like the ringing of a bell.**

(Flashback**:**

_ "Kyo-kun.. I will say this once. One time only. You need to stop calculating every little detail. That is why every one is so angry with you all the time. It is because you are this cold and calculating young man who hides any feelings he does have for the sake of business," Amaya said softly. _

_"It just doesn't work like that all the time. You need to learn to trust in your friends and show them the true feelings you have. Until you can do that you will only be miserable and every one will keep getting mad at you. Believe me I have learned a lot since coming to the host club," Amaya said, looking to Kyoya a little more serious. _

_"The one thing that the host club taught me that I will never forget is to trust my friends. They will be the ones to lift me up when I stumble and fall," Amaya said placing her hand gently on my cheek._

_ Amaya's deep bluish violet colored eyes met my dark brownish black eyes for the first time. I wasn't sure how but I could tell she meant every word she had said. _

_"I must be going. I have a lot to do still and only little time to get every thing done. Thank you for lunch Kyo-kun. It was pleasant to sit down with you. But please keep in mind your friends hold you close as you should them," Amaya said as she closed her eyes and kissed me on the cheek before turning and leaving in a hurry._

**:**End Flashback)

**I had been thinking about that day since then and for some reason couldn't get it out of my head. That scene replayed in my head over and over again since that day.  
**

**"You really do look lovely tonight Amaya," I said as I twisted Amaya out and then gently spun her back into my arms catching her carefully as her back pressed to my chest and she looked up to me. **

**I smiled softly watching her, amazed how easy it was to lose myself with her so close to me. Twirling her again, we started dancing. Amaya smiled a soft smile and nodded. **

**"Thank you. It's nice to be complimented by one as cold and closed off as you usually are," Amaya said with a slight smile.**

** I could easily tell she was joking. I simply nodded and returned the smile as I pulled her towards me lightly and then she stepped back again. **

**It was nice to dance with Amaya, and for some reason I had forgotten all about every one else in the room as I danced with her. I felt my heart skip a beat as our eyes met. **

**I twirled her in towards me again catching her against my chest with my arm wrapped around her and holding her hand lightly. **

**Amaya looked up into my eyes again. As her strange deep bluish violet eyes met my own I felt like everything just froze, like time itself had frozen in place now.**

**I smiled a little as I held her to me a moment longer before twisting her back into the dance. Being close to Amaya like this made me want to stay close to her like now.  
**

**"You are a lovely dancer as well as a talented painter. Is there no end to your gifts?" I asked with a slight laugh. Amaya smiled at the question and shrugged. **

**"To be honest I am not sure. I am only good at painting because it was my mother who got me into painting," The words echoed through my ears. It made sense now why she was so passionate with her paintings.  
**

** "The only reason I can dance is because I used to asked my dad to dance with me every night while he made dinner when I was little. I loved to be spun around like princess at a ball then," Amaya said.**

**Hearing this I felt a slight twinge of pain. She was opening up to me even now after everything she had been through. Even after the pain I had caused her.  
**

**"It is any little girls dream to be a princess when they are little. But those dreams change as we all grow older," Amaya said with a soft smile. I looked at Amaya a little surprised that she had shared such a personal detail with me but nodded. **

**"It would make sense. I see you got your love to dance from your parents," I said looking to her. My eyes focused on hers as I watched her in amazement. When the music changed so did my dancing, turning a little into a tango. **

**The host club was trying to recreate the painting of Amaya's parents now as I pulled her into the tango with me. But in reality I had planned this in hopes of making up to Amaya for all the wrong I had caused her. **

**I knew that any tango was a close and personal dance between two dance partners. I also knew that it could be a very romantic dance when paired with the right dance partner. **

**The idea of the dance being so up close and personal with Amaya was what I had been looking forward to. I had hoped that I could show her my feelings in the dance with her now.**

** Amaya seemed a little surprised and almost shocked that I even knew how to tango. I could understand her surprise though since we in the host club mostly waltzed when we danced. Amaya laughed as I pulled her against me and smiled. **

**"I know that you favor the tango clearly by your painting. I thought it would be nice to try for once especially with a princess as talented as you," I said as I turned a little and fell silent. **

**The tango was known to be a romantic and very close dance so I could understand why Amaya was blushing a little now. I started dancing with her again and all eyes fell on us now. **

**My eyes met Amaya's as we danced and Amaya smiled softly as I twisted her a little. Pulling her to my chest again and she wrapped her leg around mine leaning forward a little only for me to lean back into her. **

**Amaya stepped back a bit unwrapping her leg from mine and twisted a bit into me as we danced in one fluid graceful movement. I could see that Amaya got lost in the dance as I twirled her and she watched me closely now. **

**As the song ended I tipped her back as she wrapped her leg over my hip and down my leg a little. In the finishing most tangos it was always a very close and personal pose that left the two partners wrapped together.**

**I found that I rather enjoyed having Amaya's body this close to me now as I stared into her eyes. I was leaning in over Amaya lightly holding her in the pose as we both breathed softly and our eyes seemed to lock together. **

**I could see the very same passionate loving look in Amaya's eyes now that I had seen in the painting of her mother. Her eyes were the exact same as her mothers now as she blushed and she closed her eyes a little.**

**Before Amaya had a chance to run off again I leaned forward gently as my chest pressed to her and I close my eyes kissing her in a soft and passionate kiss. **

**Amaya seemed to freeze as and I could feel the warmth of her body pressed against mine. The feel of her soft silk like lips pressed to mine in a soft and passionate kiss, but she pulled away quickly and stumbled back a little. **

**Amaya looked at me as though both embarrassed and shocked by what just happened. Before I could stop her she turned and ran towards the door.**

**I noticed she seemed to slip a little on the hard floor as she collided with the door. Pushing the door open frantically she ran outside in a hurry. **

**I sighed in defeat as I turned away and went over to the wall leaning back wondering why she had just ran off like that. I felt a twinge of pain thinking about going after her but decided against it in case she was upset with me now. **

**How ever it wasn't long before I noticed Kaoru pulling her back in and over to the corner where the host club members were sitting. She was talking with her cousins as I turned entertaining a few guests. **

**I was entertaining one of our guests with a waltz when I noticed Amaya slip away from the group and disappear into the school halls. **

**I watched but I felt strangely worried for her knowing that some of the students could get a little out of hand with the Halloween test of courage. **

**I excused myself from the guest and quickly ran out of the door I had seen Amaya go through. I was walking the halls listening to girls all screaming as guys laughed from scaring them. I ignored them as I went in search for Amaya.**

**I was just about to give up searching for her afraid she may have already gone home. I had a nagging fear that something bad could have happened to her, worried about her I turned a corner when suddenly I heard a scream. **

**I had been thinking about her and how I had kissed her when I heard her scream. Turning I ran in the direction I heard her scream come from and listened again closer. **

**I was afraid I may have went the wrong way when I heard her yelling. She sounded terrified as she yelled at Kaoru, confusing me at first because I knew Kaoru was still in the hall with the dancing guests. **

**I turned following the yelling and opened up a class room door. I could hear her sobbing lightly, Amaya was curled in the corner with her eyes tightly closed and her ears plugged. **

**I sighed a little feeling bad that she was so terrified. I walked over, crouching down a little I placed my hand gently on her cheek hoping to comfort her. **

**Amaya jumped screaming again and dropping her phone. She opened her eyes looking up to me and I gave a soft smile. The door suddenly clicked closed, I found myself regretting not blocking the door before hand so it didn't lock us in. **

**"No," Amaya whined sliding down the wall sitting again and grabbed her phone. I glanced away as she lifted the skirt of her dress. I quickly noticed I had not needed to though because she was only clipping her phone to her thigh. **

**"Are you ok Amaya? I didn't mean to scare you," I said in a soft lulling voice. I looked to her feeling very concerned for her. I had felt a well of pain as she said she was terrified and still locked in the room. **

**I wanted nothing more then to just reach out touch her face, hold her close, and promise her everything would be ok. How ever I hesitated now. There was a strange noise that sounded like it had come from the room and Amaya jumped again. **

**I felt an overwhelming urge to protect her and comfort her now. With out even thinking about it I dropped to her side grabbing her and pulling her into my arms, sitting next to her before she could scream again. **

**"It's ok Amaya. Don't be frightened I am here," I said softly. I was resting my head lightly on hers and holding her close to me while she shook. I could smell the faint lavender smell from her hair, I felt my heart skip a beat before speeding up. **

**"Kyo-kun.. I am sorry," I heard Amaya murmured softly as she held onto me tightly. **

**"It's ok Amaya. There is no need to apologize for being scared. It is a natural feeling we all have," I said softly. **

**I wanted to tell her I was scared. That I was terrified for her, terrified about how she felt but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I was afraid it might only scare her more. Amaya shook her head softly. **

**"No.. I am sorry I ran away. I was just really scared," She murmured softly as I tightened my hold on her a little. I was careful to be gentle so I wouldn't hurt her though.**

**"It's ok Amaya. I don't understand why you were scared but it's ok," I said in a soft enchanting voice hoping to at least comfort her a little now. **

**"I was scared because I really like you a lot Kyo-kun. But coming from two different worlds I didn't think you would ever feel the same way about me and when you um.." She seemed to pause a moment.  
**

**"When you kissed me I was afraid you were just toying with me. I'm sorry," Amaya said softly before she fell silent with her head against my chest. **

**I took a deep breath as I thought of how to word my sentences properly understanding now why she had ran off. **

**"It's ok Amaya," I said as I tilted her face up to mine gently. I knew my eyes betrayed my fear and worries now. **

**Before I could stop myself or talk myself out of it I leaned in and kissed Amaya again. A deep passionate kiss as her lips brush over mine. I felt the warmth of her body as I wrapped my arms around her and she kissed me in return. **

**I closed my eyes as I reached up cupping her cheek. Caressing her cheek softly with my hand as my other hand fell to her back holding her gently. When I broke the kiss Amaya leaned forward letting her head rest against my shoulder. **

**"Thank you Amaya. I am very happy to hear you like me so much," I whispered softly as I ran my hand through her hair. I was just happy to know how she felt for me. Knowing this, being this close to her didn't seem to bother me so much now.**

**"I was worried that you might actually fall it love with Kaoru. I have seen how the two of you are together," I said. It felt like my chest was being constricted as I thought of Kaoru with Amaya. **

**"You seem so happy and when Tamaki said that Kaoru was good for you, that you should be with him I wasn't sure what to do," I murmured softly. I felt a stabbing pain admitting this to her now.  
**

**"I didn't want to show my feelings because it only shows a weakness. And then it is the Ootori way to only do something if there is personal gain; but you were so unhappy," I said softly. **

**"Amaya I was worried about you. I noticed you had slipped off alone and I came looking for you. I know this school is very big and the students can get excited easily," I explained a bit.  
**

**"I didn't want to see something bad happen to you. If you hadn't yelled I wouldn't have knowing you were in here," I said sounding a little sadder then I had even wanted to. **

**"I wasn't sure what to do but I came any ways to make sure you were ok. I am just glad your not hurt Amaya because I care for you. I like you too Amaya. I couldn't let you alone knowing how much I like you," I said.**

**I kissed the top of her head surprising myself a little. What I said had come out a little mixed up but I had meant every word of it and it was the point that needed to be made. **

**"Amaya. I think you should know the reason my father made you that offer. He wanted you to take the offer because he was going to have you work for the Ootori family," I said unsure of how she would take the news. **

**"He wanted you to work with the Ootori company. He wanted you to leave Ouran and work for our company****. The arranged marriage he was speaking of****," I stopped a moment afraid to tell her.  
**

**"He was planning to arrange your marriage to me. But thankfully you declined. I could never see you working for my father. You wouldn't be happy," I said sadly as a tear slipped down my cheek now. **

**My eyes were not tearing up any more then just that one. I was thankful they weren't tearing up any more because Amaya looked up to me looking a little worried. **

**"Kyo-kun?" She asked as she watched me. I was just so happy that she was ok now and that she wasn't hurt. **

**I also felt happy with her in my arms now, like it was where we were supposed to be. Almost like she fit to my body perfectly as I held her.**

**"It is you I have loved all along. There is no mystery. It is clear that it has been you I have loved all along," Amaya said as she leaned in and hugged me tightly. **

**I was a little shocked as I looked down to her hugging me. I was highly surprised to hear this since it was something I had never expected to hear her say. **

**"I think it was fate that put me here. Destiny dealt me a cruel hand. Destiny treated me cruelly and kept pushing me down, holding my dreams in front of me so that I couldn't reach them," Amaya said calmly. **

**"Destiny only showed me cruelty, yet Fate has been forgiving and held me dear. Fate pushed me up when I was pushed down and it brought me here to Ouran," Amaya said softly. **

**"Fates forgiving reward dumped me into you. It was fates forgiving reward that dumped me into your lap tonight even though I declined the offer from your father," Amaya said. It sounded like she was truly happy. **

**"I declined an arranged marriage to you, yet I sit here with you tonight terrified out of my mind I might add," Amaya said laughing a little. **

**"Still I have found the strength to tell you how I felt. Only Fate can fight Destiny in such a way," Amaya said with a soft smile. I moved a little closer, pulling her to me so that she leaned against me fully.**

** I wrapped my arms around her taking her hands in mine. Her body seemed frail and small as it fit perfectly to mine but I knew Amaya wasn't frail in any way. Not after how she had fought this whole time to get here where she was now.  
**

**"Maybe your right Amaya. Maybe Fate is fighting Destiny for both of us. You have been here at Ouran for several months," I said with a smile.  
**

**"I have gotten to know you over the course of about four months and every time I think I have you figured out you show me something new. You have changed Kaoru and it is clear you have a gift to change people," I said with confidence. **

**"Amaya if we get out of this class room how would you feel if I asked you to do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked. I held her to me and rested my chin on her shoulder with my cheek against her cheek waiting for her answer. **

**I wanted her to say yes. I felt my heart flutter longingly for her and I waited in fear of her answer. I wasn't sure how I would take it if she said no. I was finally opening up and allowing my feelings to come out so being told no would hurt.**

**"I think I would like that a lot. It would be nice," Amaya said, moving a little leaning back against my chest and closing her eyes. I loved the feeling of her laying against me as I held her to me protectively. **

**I was glad she had said yes. I could feel the heat rise in my own cheeks a little. I realized just how close she was to me and how much I enjoyed her presence when the door suddenly flew open. **

**"This is the only room we haven't checked Kaoru," Haruhi said. **

**"What if she just ran home because she got scared?" Hikaru sounded annoyed. **

**"Amaya would not run home. She is not one to be easily frightened and when she is scared she will find a corner to curl up in until she can calm herself again," I heard Mori senpai say a little calmer. **

**"Where is Kyoya at? Shouldn't he be helping us look for her?" Tamaki asked. **

**"No I think she's embarrassed enough, it's best Kyoya senpai not be with us when we find her," I heard Kaoru say calmly. **

**"Ammy-chan are you in here!" Hunny called. Turning he flashed the flashlight in the corner where I sat with Amaya curled up in my lap, my arms wrapped around her as she rested against my chest. **

**"Amaya!" Several people yell at once as they all ran over. **

**"Just what do you think you are doing Kyoya. How dare you..." Tamaki started ranting but suddenly stopped mid sentence looking confused.**

** "Wait your holding Amaya?" Tamaki suddenly switched his question. I felt a little annoyed by his denseness. I couldn't believe Tamaki was so stupid. Hikaru stood in the door way in case the door closed again so we wouldn't be locked in. **

**"Isn't that obvious boss? He is in he putting the moves on poor defenseless, terrified Amaya," Hikaru said laughing. **

**"Who would have thought Kyoya senpai was like that," Haruhi said looking a little surprised. I was a little surprised by the reactions now but I was to comfortable with Amaya in my arms to even think about moving.**

**"It's not like that you dimwitted numb skull," I heard Amaya snap as she grabbed a nearby book from the shelf next to where we sat and threw it at Hikaru. I was a little surprised at her attitude and feistyness but it was entertaining too.  
**

**"It's alright Amaya. There is no need to explain ourselves to him. Only those that matter. As Amaya said it isn't like that Tamaki," I said coolly knowing Tamaki was to dense to realize anything. **

**"You see I had seen Amaya slip off into the school with out any of you and I got a little worried so I came to find her," I said with a soft nod. **

**"I heard her yelling at Kaoru and when I opened the door she was curled in the corner terrified with her eyes closed tightly and plugging her ears," I said fighting my natural reaction to smirk.  
**

**"I was just trying to comfort her is all. She was cold and so I thought it would be easier to keep her warm by holding her like this," I said with a faint nod knowing Amaya would follow along.**

**I wanted to see how long we could goat them into believing I was just comforting Amaya. Tamaki nodded a few times understanding. **

**"Ok that makes more sense," Haruhi said with a nod looking back to Hikaru. **

**"Are you alright Amaya?" Kaoru asked. Amaya nodded a little. **

**"I am fine. I talked to Kyoya and I am not scared any more. I am fine really," Amaya said with a soft smile. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. She wanted to see how long it would take before they figured it out on their own. **

**"Wait.. What happened here? The two of you are as calm as nothing ever happened? Spill it what's going on?" Kaoru yelped looking from me to Amaya and back. We both still sat on the floor not bothering to move. **

**"What do you mean? Nothing happened," I said with a smile. **

**"Alright Amaya. Spit it out why are you so calm all of a sudden. If this were earlier this evening you would be freaking out now," Haruhi asked. Amaya just shrugged a little.**

**"I guess it just takes a little fear to break a person and bring people closer together. I got scared Kyoya came to my aid. I told him how I felt and now you are all here," Amaya said with a soft smile to Haruhi like nothing happened. **

**It took a lot for me to keep a cool face hearing how calm and leisurely Amaya spoke of my coming to her aid. Almost like it had meant nothing at all to her. Haruhi tilted her head a little and started laughing. **

**"Wait what is so funny?" Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru all asked at the same time. **

**"Oh come on this is just to funny and way to easy. You guys don't see it? How can you not see it?" Haruhi asked laughing a little harder. **

**"See what?" Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru asked again. **

**"Ammy-chan and Kyo-chan haven't moved even though we have come to rescue Ammy-chan," Hunny said with a smile. Mori nodded as he looked down to Amaya standing a little closer now. **

**"I would say she looks quite comfortable sitting there with Kyoya now. I see," Mori said with a nod. **

**"See what?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki yelled now. **

**"Oh come on you three. Are you that dense. The two of them haven't bothered to move from that position since we got here. Hello they are comfortable sitting together just like that," Haruhi said.  
**

**"Now do you see the picture or do I have to spell it all out for you?" Haruhi said looking a little frustrated with the three. **

**"Yeah so they are comfortable like..." Hikaru said but he stopped short as he looked over to Amaya and I falling silent. **

**"What Hikaru?" Tamaki asked looking frustrated. **

**"Oh no. No. No that's just wrong. Come on Amaya are you serious? I can see you with Kaoru. You and Kaoru are perfect together, but Kyoya senpai! The two of them are together now. Oh god this is getting weirder by the day" Hikaru groaned.**

**Hikaru turned away stepping out side of the room now. It was clear it was because he was obviously uncomfortable with what he had just learned.**

**I felt a little happy now that Hikaru was displeased. I had been so used to seeing him cause trouble and prank others that it was enjoyable to see the prank turned on him.**

**"OH!" Kaoru suddenly yelped realizing what Haruhi meant. **

**"I don't see why it is so wrong Hikaru. It's actually kind of cute to see them together like that," Kaoru called to his twin brother. Kaoru didn't seem bothered at all. **

**Even though it was easy to tell he was a little hurt by Amaya being with me, he was genuinely happy for her so he ignored his pain. I could tell that Kaoru being hurt would hurt Amaya but there was nothing I could do for her now regarding that. **

**"Together?" Tamaki asked looking confused at first as he watched me holding Amaya. **

**The only thoughts I had were of getting Amaya alone again. Without the noise and annoyance of the host club so that we could talk again and curl up together like we were now.**

**It felt right being with Amaya like this and I felt comfortable listening to the others while still holding Amaya close to me. **

**"Yeah. Tamaki senpai they are together. I am sure the marriage arrangements that Kyoya's father had in mind for Amaya wont be far off if these two can get along well enough," Haruhi said laughing a little. **

**Tamaki jumped up strait like he had just been bit by a snake. **

**"Really! Oh that is wonderful!" Tamaki squealed over excited.**** The gears in Tamaki's head could be seen finally clicking in place now after hearing what Haruhi had just said.**

**"Whoa wait a minute Tama weirdo. We are dating yes but I wouldn't look for wedding plans any time soon. I ain't gonna jump into a tank of sharks to be eaten. Not yet any way. Not that quickly," Amaya yelped out making me laugh a little. **

**"Oh so we are hungry sharks now. I don't think I have ever heard that before," I said laughing a little again. I felt her shudder as she turned but I kept my arms wrapped around her not taking any offense to the terms she had used. **

**"Amaya is right. We are not going to rush this. I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable. We are gonna take our time and take this slowly. No wedding for at least a little while. I think next year we can discuss that," I said smiling. **

**Amaya looked to me blushing a little but nodded in agreement so I found myself wondering if even that would be pushing our luck.  
**

**I felt a tingling shudder of pleasure run through my spine as she turned to me and brushed against my chest blushing and nodding in agreement.**

** It was a feeling I was beginning to like. The feeling of pure happiness that I had, knowing that Amaya would be in my arms like this many more times then just ****tonight.**


	9. Graduation's Over & So The Summer Begins

**It had been several months since the Halloween event. The Halloween event was a big success and the Christmas event had gone over even better.**

** Although it was a sad time because Hunny and Mori would be graduating I was still keeping myself busy. Kyoya had been helping me to get more clients for my paintings and the host club all helped me and my father at the bakery. **

**It was an interesting day that ended in a huge mess but every one had enjoyed themselves. Even my father had a good time and was laughing at the end of the day. **

**Kaoru and Hikaru had made the biggest mess. The two had even set my father into a laughing fit when Hikaru tried to used the brotherly love moment as Kaoru started to fake cry. **

**I yelled at the two of them to to take it outside which my father for some reason found very funny. **

**Tamaki had fun helping Haruhi who was enjoying herself, helping me and my father with the cookies. Hunny had made a mess that he quickly cleaned up but it seemed Hunny was enjoying eating the sweets more then making them. **

**This also had my father laughing because he had never seen any one like his sweets so much before. My father had been completely surprised to see Mori. **

**The two at first got off on a rocky start because of my fathers dislike for the Morinozuka family. That quickly changed when my father seen that Mori was just a normal guy, and that Mori was willing to help without arguing. **

**Soon after, my father and Mori had been talking like there was never any strain between them. My father was happy to have Haruhi there helping. **

**He had gone off on a talking spree about how happy he was that I had a girl friend, someone that I could talk to and hang out with. **

**He had even told Haruhi a few times that day that he was grateful to her for being my friend, since I had been struggling so much.**

** Unfortunately no matter how good the day had been there was bound to be one thing that would have to mess up the day.**

**It just so happened that that one thing that was bound to happen, to ruin my day came all to soon. Tamaki had let it slip that I was dating Kyoya and that he looked forward to a wedding in the future. **

**No matter how many times I had told him not to expect such things till way later, he still insisted.**

**I had told Tamaki several times that Kyoya and I had decided to hold off on even discussing the idea of marriage and a wedding for us until after we had graduated.**

** Even knowing this, for some odd reason just the idea of us even considering talking about a marriage had only angered my father. **

**I felt the tension between my father and Kyoya the whole day after that even though Kyoya tried his hardest to be polite and respectful to my father. **

**Kyoya even went as far as to pull my father to the side and discuss with my father his**(Kyoya's) **intentions. He had told my father that we were only dating at that it was nothing to be worried about, that he was very polite and respectful to me. **

**Kyoya told my father that he helped me manage my clients for my paintings, that he simply wanted to see me happy, but my father still didn't like him. This upset me a little. **

**"I am sorry Kyo-kun," I whispered a little. I took his hand in mine and laced our fingers together and I pulled him close to me. **

"**Don't be sorry Amaya my princess. It is to be expected. I don't mind really. To be honest I can understand where he is coming from," Kyoya said with a nod. **

**"What father wants to think about having to give his daughter away to a boy. Even worse what father would want to even have to think about giving his daughter to a rich powerful boy like me?" Kyoya said with a slight laugh. **

**"No father would. I don't think I would even want to think about such things if I were in his shoes," Kyoya explained sounding all to understanding. **

**"To any father his daughter is most precious to him and no man will ever be good enough for her so I can understand his concern," Kyoya said as he leaned over and kissed the top of my head lightly. **

**I giggled a little knowing Kyoya was always far to polite to try anything more. He had kissed me now and then but he never did anything more then the occasional kiss and cuddling with me. **

**I didn't mind because I understood Kyoya better now, he was trying to be a gentleman and it made me feel closer to him. **

**My father of course didn't like Kyoya being this close to me. He sent me to help Haruhi with the cookies. How ever when Kaoru and Hikaru caught me off guard one kissing my cheek while the other nearly kissing my lips it made me mad. **

**It didn't seem to phase my father at all but I had gotten so angry I had thrown Hikaru and Kaoru out of the kitchen and pushed them out the front door of the bakery. **

**I turned storming back into the bakery yelling at my father for not getting after Hikaru and Kaoru but getting mad at Kyoya when all he did was kiss my head. **

**My father just shrugged it off and after that I decided to leave. I was quickly followed by Kyoya who just laughed a little as he caught up with me. **

**"You really should give him a little credit Amaya. He knows Hikaru and Kaoru were only goading you to get a reaction from you. That is why he didn't get mad at them," Kyoya said with a smile. I looked up and gave him a faint glare. **

**"I don't care! It's not fair that he hates you but loves them. He is doing it because he knows I am happy. He did the same thing when I first came to Ouran until my mother got after him and scolded him," I grumbled angrily. **

**"She told him to let me do what I really wanted to because it made me happy. She said that I had to make my own mistakes, that the only thing they could do for me was be there when I fell. It isn't fair," I whimpered as I kept walking.**

** Kyoya caught my hand lacing his fingers with mine, walking with me. He was always so protective. It seemed like any time I was alone Kyoya worried for my safety.**

**How ever when I was with Haruhi, the host club, or even my family he didn't worry at all. I decided to go with Kyoya back to his house so I could finish my painting that one of his older brothers had requested. **

**I smiled as I finished the painting and turned looking to Kyoya who was laying on his bed reading. I was wearing an old pair of faded jeans and a black tshirt.**

**I always wore old clothes when I painted because I didn't want to risk messing my school clothes or any other nice clothes that I normally would wear with paint. **

**I smiled a little and walked over silently before I plopped down and turned curling up to him as he read. After a little while he looked up and smiled. **

**"Finished?" he asked in a soft voice. I nodded a little as I looked to the painting. **

**"Yup. I just hope your brother likes it. I wasn't sure how it would turn out since he wasn't very specific about what he wanted," I said with a soft smile. Kyoya laughed a little which I turned and frowned a bit, looking to him like I was upset. **

**"I am not laughing at you Amaya. I am laughing because my brother will love it. Who can deny your beautiful face? I don't think any one would, no I don't think any one could ever not love your work," Kyoya said.  
**

**"And besides, every one seems to fall in love with your work even more after meeting you and seeing just how beautiful you are compared to your paintings," Kyoya said leaning in and kissing my cheek. I laughed a little as I looked up to him. **

**"I hope you know your just to nice Ootori Kyoya," I said with a slight smirk teasing him. It seemed like he always had something nice to say when it came to me. **

**"Oh really, Do you really believe that?" Kyoya asked pushing me down now so that I laid back on his bed as he leaned over me nearly laying on top of me. His arms were at my sides now. **

**I blushed a deep red along the cheeks as I felt Kyoya's upper body pressed against mine while he looked into my eyes. **

**"Are you absolutely sure I am just to nice?" He asked watching me as I blushed. He leaned forward a little letting his lips meet mine and he kissed me in a deep passionate kiss. **

**When he finally broke the kiss I took a moment to think and looked up letting my deep bluish violet eyes meet his. **

**"I'm sure. You may be a total jerk sometimes and you may love to calculate every detail of everything but your not like that Kyo-kun. You would never do anything like that in fear of hurting me," I said softly. I understood Kyoya well enough. **

**"I may be dense sometimes but I know you care for me to much to actually try anything like that. As a matter of fact this is the farthest you will push it," I said with a soft confident nod.**

**I knew that he wouldn't want to hurt me. I took a deep breath for a moment and gave a soft smile. I had gotten to know Kyoya better and there for had a better understanding of how he thought and how he acted.  
**

**"Thank you Kyo-kun," I whispered before I pulled him down a little kissing him gently. Then I pushed him over and pinned him down laughing a little. **

**"What are you thanking me for?" He asked looking a little confused. I just gave a soft smile as I laid by his side and rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. **

**"Because you are always so polite, always such a gentleman. You have me alone in your room and you still wont do anything that you think might hurt or upset me. So thank you," I said in a near whisper.**

**I was listening to his heart which skipped a beat then started to speed up a little as I spoke. **

**I had grown to love listening to Kyoya's heart beat since the Halloween event. I wasn't sure why but it was always such a calm and soothing sound when I listened to it. Kyoya just nodded a little, at first silent like he wasn't sure what to say. **

**"I..It's alright Amaya. As long as you are happy, I will always be happy. I don't mind respecting you, I love respecting you like I do. Besides it seems to make you happy that I do," He said closing his eyes, running his hand through my hair. **

**Before I could say anything else his door burst open which made me jump a little from the unexpected noise. **

**"There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you Amaya. Sheesh. We have a ball to plan and your birthday to discuss and we have so many things to do. There is no time to lay around all day!" Hikaru rambled on.**

**Hikaru yanked me up with the help of Kaoru and Haruhi, pulling me away like they were in a hurry for some reason. **

**"Kyo-kun help me," I called out as they tugged me to the door. Kyoya jumped up quickly from his bed and grabbed me around the waist picking me up bridal style. Kyoya and I both started laughing a little. **

**"Where to boys and Haruhi?" Kyoya asked with a silly smile. I just laughed a little again while shaking my head. I should have known he would do that, but I hadn't thought about it. **

**Kyoya carried me down the hall but was stopped by his older brother Yuuichi. Yuuichi looked at the two of us with a look of surprised which soon changed to a look of anger and disgust. **

**"Kyoya why are you playing games again? Don't you have work to do or something? Ugh. Playing with commoners like life is one big game. When will you learn?" Yuuichi said coldly to Kyoya. **

**"Filthy commoner wasting our time," I heard Yuuichi mutter under his breath. I kicked my way out of Kyoya's arms making him set me down. I slammed Yuuichi into the wall. **

**"Say what you like about me... Go on call me a dirty filthy commoner all you want. Say I am nothing but a filthy commoner wasting your time! Go on say it again," I snapped at Yuuichi. **

**The lack of fear, the fear that should have been but was none existent towards Kyoya's family would one day be trouble waiting to happen.  
**

** "I don't care what you say about me but you will not speak to Kyo-kun like that ever again, do I make myself clear you rich spoiled little rat?" I growled angrily. **

**"Come on I dare you to do it again. I dare you to speak to Kyo-kun like that again. Give me a good reason to knock you clear into next year," I yelled threatening as I slammed him into the wall again when he stepped forward.  
**

**I may have looked like a small delicate young lady but I had the Morinozuka strength underneath that small delicate frame. Not only that but I was willing to using it against Yuuichi for slandering Kyoya like he did. **

**Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru all gasped as I threatened Yuuichi. It was the first time they had seen me get violent and they were surprised to see I could handle some one who was clearly stronger then me so well, and without fear to. **

**"Yuuichi that is enough. You shouldn't be treating Kyoya's guests like that. They didn't do anything to you," A pretty older girl said walking down the hall. **

**"Oh Fuyumi.. When did you get in?" Kyoya asked quickly. Fuyumi waved her hand a little at him. I realized now that this was Kyoya's older sister as soon as I heard Kyoya call her by her name. **

**I had at one point been interested in his family and he had described them to me. So this was a surprise getting to meet Fuyumi when I knew she hardly ever came to see the rest of her family, being married and having her own life. **

**"I apologize Mrs Fuyumi ma'am. I am usually not this hostile, but Yuuichi was very rude," I said bowing apologetically to the elder woman. **

"**I understand I heard what he said. Oh you must be the commoner um... Oh that is right your Amaya. I have heard so much about you," Fuyumi said with a kind smile. **

**"Your even prettier then my father gave you credit for. It is no wonder Kyoya has taken such a liking to you," Fuyumi said smiling as we shook hands. **

**"Yuuichi, That is enough. Amaya is an honored guest in this home. She is welcome in this home any time she wants to come. You have work to do," I heard the familiar voice order. **

**The all to familiar voice caused me to shudder a little and I didn't want to turn around. I felt Kyoya suddenly closer to me and Fuyumi looked over as Kyoya's father Yoshio walked up. **

**"I do not want to hear of you speaking that way to Miss Nagashima again. Now move along," Yoshio said coldly. I shuddered again and watched as he walked with Yuuichi down the the hall and around the corner. **

**"I am sorry Amaya. I know he still scares you but it's ok now," Kyoya whispered gently in my ear. I nodded faintly as Fuyumi looked to me then to Kyoya. **

**"Why is she afraid of father?" Fuyumi asked as though expecting Kyoya to explain. I gave a soft bow. **

**"I am sorry Mrs Fuyumi but you father terrifies me. Ever since the offer he made with me he has terrified me," I said with an apologetic bow. **

**"Oh that. He made an offer. So what you declined. It's nothing to worry about. Clearly he has taken a liking to you being around Kyoya or he wouldn't have told Yuuichi to stop like he did," Fuyumi said sweetly like an older sisterly figure. **

**"Besides your so adorable, how could my father ever hate you?" Fuyumi said happily. I shuddered again and Kyoya started laughing as he picked me up again. **

**"Alright we got things to do, so on we go," He said giving a faint nod to his sister as he carried me away. **

**

* * *

**

**I enjoyed my time with Kyoya and the others while it lasted but graduation came all to quickly and then I was left with summer. **

**I was a little sad because Mori and Hunny were going to be gone for a little while. I didn't think I would get to see any one else but it turned out I was wrong. **

**Kyoya had made a personal trip to the hospital to meet my mother and speak to her with out my knowing. I had been working at the bakery and doing my daily chores when my father came in from visiting my mother at the hospital. **

**My father looked angrier then usual as he slammed the counter top behind him and went to the register. Not more then a half an hour after that Haruhi came in with Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kyoya. **

**"Come on, come on time to go. We are leaving," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed happily. Haruhi caught my arm and pulled me away from the counter. **

**"I will make sure she is well taken care of Mr Nagashima sir. And Haruhi will be with her the whole time. If you need to you may call any time," Kyoya said politely. I was being rushed out to a car where Tamaki was waiting. **

**"Lets go! To the summer villa!" Tamaki yelled happily. **

**With that I was shoved into the car followed by Kyoya then Haruhi and lastly Hikaru and Kaoru. I was confused by what was happening until Kyoya wrapped his arm around me and smiled softly. **

**"We are going to my family's summer villa. It will be a wonderful vacation," Kyoya whispered lightly against my ear making me shudder.**

** Kyoya laughed a little and turned with a nod. It seemed he just liked teasing me and making me shudder or jump more and more but I could see why. When I was scared or nervous it was kind of funny to every one.**

**It wasn't long before we were at the villa and I was lead to a room where I would be staying for the summer. To my surprise Haruhi's room was right next to mine. **

**Hikaru and Kaoru as always shared a room which was down on the floor below mine and Haruhi's rooms. Tamaki's room was down on the same floor across from Hikaru and Kaoru's, but a few rooms down. **

**Kyoya's was in a whole new dimension that I refused to even go near. I was afraid I would get lost in the maze of halls and rooms if I even tried to go to Kyoya's room. **

**The first few days were slow and boring but almost two weeks later when Hunny and Mori showed up things picked up again. Hunny's room was right next to Mori's room which both rooms were down the hall from my room.**

**This was a little surprising but it made sense since they were my cousins Although I was sure my father had sent Mori to keep an eye on Kyoya and make sure he wasn't any where near me. So our summer began.  
****  
**


	10. Ch 9 The Unforgetable Party

**The summer was going by way to fast and I knew it wouldn't be long before the host club split up for good. Mori and Hunny were already leaving for university and would be going to separate colleges. **

**Mean while Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi would be moving up a grade becoming eleventh grade juniors in high school; and Tamaki, Kyoya, and I would soon be twelfth grade seniors. **

**Remembering all this had upset me and I became a little depressed. I had been staying to my own room the last two days, and I had barely eaten anything even though Kyoya had tried to bring me lunch. **

**Every one had been failing to get me to eat because I had locked the door to the room to better ensure my privacy. Kyoya had even offered me chocolates from France and imported American hot chocolate knowing chocolate was my favorite. **

**I ignored his requests and remained curled up in the over sized bed until he left. I got out of the bed and changed into my bathing suit before I tied a wrap around my waste and slipped a pair of sandals from my bag. **

**Silently slipping down the hall, I was careful to avoid the rest of the host club. I quietly tiptoed down the hall, through the dinning room, and through the kitchen. **

**Slipping out the back door in the kitchen used by the maids I made my way to the beach. I found a quiet little cove on the beach where I curled up in the sun, closed my eyes and resting in the warm sand. **

**I had been on the beach for almost an hour and even did a little swimming, only to end up back on the beach again as the water slid off my body. I closed my eyes pulling my twisted wet hair back out of the way as I lay back down again.**

**I had been so relaxed by the warm sand I hadn't realized the presence of any one else on the beach until a shadow was cast over me, and I felt some one pressed against my body. **

**I bolted up right screaming, hitting the person and connecting with their chest, knocking them back as I opened my eyes. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust, I jumped up quickly running over realizing who it was. **

**"I am so so sorry Kyo-kun. I didn't realize it was you. I'm sorry," I whimpered out. I dropped to Kyoya's side leaning over him looking down at him, he lay back in the sand breathing a little harder now. **

**"It's ok. I scared you. I should have warned you I was here," Kyoya choked out a little as he gasped for air again. I choked down a sob, closing my eyes. I felt horrible that I had hurt Kyoya. **

**Before I could start sobbing, Kyoya had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down onto him. **

**"It's alright Amaya. Don't worry about it. I am alright, I'm not hurt. It was only an accident so it's ok," He said sounding normal again. He pulled me against his body tightly; but I tried to push myself up, afraid I would hurt him. **

**Kyoya gave a soft smile as he held me to him and reached up cupping my cheek and caressing it lovingly. **

**"Your so beautiful even when your upset. But I worry about you Amaya. You haven't been eating right for two days now. You have even avoided your cousins. That's not normal for you. Please smile Amaya. I love when you smile," Kyoya said. **

**He pulled me into a deep passionate kiss letting his tongue slide over my lower lip. Then he pulled away and looked up at me again. I opened my eyes lightly and looked down into his eyes.**

**"Please Amaya," Kyoya said in a pleading tone. Pulling me down into another deep kiss, letting it linger a little longer this time. He gently bit my lower lip this time trying to get me to smile. **

**I could feel his teeth graze lightly over my lip and I shuddered at the feeling. Kyoya let out a soft laugh feeling me shudder, he lightly grazed his teeth over my lower lip again. **

**I shuddered again, this time a soft smile escaped my lips. Kyoya laughed a little as he released me and I smiled pushing myself up off him. Sitting up strait now letting him set up as well he looked to me. **

**"I understand your upset. And I can understand why your so depressed Amaya, but it is natural to be sad when your friends leave," Kyoya said. Kyoya had a better understanding of me then I had thought. **

**"Just remember that even though they are leaving for college at the end of this summer and we will leave next summer to college that doesn't mean that we all wont want to be friends any more," Kyoya said softly. **

**"I think it will only further strengthen all of our relationships as friends. We all will be friends no matter how it all turns out. That will never change," Kyoya's voice was soft and caring. **

**"If there is one thing you have taught me since I met you, it is that when you choose the right friends those friends will last your whole life time," Kyoya said meeting my eyes.  
**

** "We are all friends for life because of you. Haruhi started the change and brought us all together. She brought the twins out of their own little world but you.. Amaya you are the one who changed us all," Kyoya's words were sinking in now. **

**"Because of you we will all be friends for life, no matter what," Kyoya said as he took my hand gently. I took a deep breath listening to what Kyoya said. As it sunk in I felt the tears begin to slide down my cheeks. **

**Before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms tightly around Kyoya, and buried my face into the hallow of his neck as I started crying. **

**"Thank you Kyo-kun. Thank you so much," I cried as I held him tightly. Kyoya just nodded and kissed the top of my head as he held me to him. **

**When I managed to stop crying Kyoya took my chin with his hand ever so gently, pulling my chin up a little so that I was looking up to him. **

**"Amaya I want you to know that no matter what, you can always come to me. I don't want you to think that just because your upset about something or depressed it will never matter," Kyoya nearly whispered. **

**"I don't want you to ever think you can't trust me, or can't come to me," Kyoya said. **

**"You will always be able to come to me no matter what. Your my love. What I really came down here for was to give you this," Kyoya said with a slight laugh. **

**"I have been trying to see you the last two days but you have been hid away. It is your birthday today, remember?" Kyoya asked with a soft loving smile.**

** He held out a beautiful cherry colored wooden box. I was a little surprised that any one had even remembered my birthday. I had been trying to avoid my birthday, but Kyoya clearly had other plans for it.**

**I took a deep breath and opened the box to find a beautiful heart shaped diamond pendent necklace that had a red ruby rose twisted around the heart and ended in the center. **

**I looked at the necklace surprised. As I reached for it I noticed it also had a beautiful white gold and diamond tennis bracelet with it. I was left without words at first until I managed to catch my breath, turning to Kyoya. **

**"It's so beautiful Kyo-kun. You didn't have to. Thank you," I said hugging him tightly, clutching the box to my chest. **

**"Haha! found them!" I heard Hikaru laughing as he ran up. **

**"Hey, hey, can't monopolize the birthday girl. Not on her birthday," Hikaru said being his usual smart cocky self.  
**

**"Happy birthday Ammy-chan!" Hunny yelled excitedly, jumping down from the rocks above and landed with a tiny soft thud in the sand next to me. **

**I just smiled a little, unable to hide the happiness. Every one had come to find me, it was just like Kyoya had promised me. No matter what, we were all friends for life. I quickly curled up into Kyoya's lap not wanting to be moved. **

**Haruhi and Tamaki started laughing, running towards us. When they got to us I was clinging to Kyoya, yelling at Hikaru to stay away from me. As Kaoru walked up I was yelling at Hikaru in German, this made Kaoru laugh. **

**I had decided to take a few foreign language Classes. I thought that when I did start a business it would be good if I could speak fluently in at least two or three other languages. **

**Kyoya had been helping me with my German, which had been interesting and now I was using it fluently against Hikaru. Every one finally stopped laughing. I started calming down and shoved Hikaru away from me again. **

**"Don't touch me you weird pervert!" I yelled. I was clutching Kyoya's shirt tightly making everyone fall into another laughing fit. **

**"Oh come off it. I would never touch you. Not even with a ten foot pole," Hikaru said bursting into laughter. I heard some one calling my name from up the beach. **

**I looked up to see Kyoya's sister Fuyumi and his oldest brother Akito walking towards us. I was a little shocked to see this sight since I knew Kyoya's other older brother, Yuuichi, didn't like me very much. **

**I got up quickly from Kyoya's lap helping him up. Kyoya quickly took his shirt off, pushing it into my hands asking me to put in on very quietly so only I heard. **

**I didn't ask why I just slipped it on quickly and giggled quietly, seeing it was a little long on me. Between his shirt and my skirt wrap that I wore over my bathing suit bottom I looked fully dress as Fuyumi and Akito got closer. **

**That was when I noticed the hungry look in Akito's eyes as he looked over me. It now made sense why Kyoya had asked me to put his shirt on. **

**While he trusted the host club to be gentlemen. The host club consisting of newly graduated Morinozuka Takashi who was my cousin, and newly graduated Haninozuka Mitsukuni who was also my cousin. **

**It also consisted of soon to be senior, Suoh Tamaki; soon to be juniors, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. And Kyoya himself, who was soon to be a senior as well. How ever was painstakingly obvious and clear that he didn't trust his brother Akito.**

**I knew all the boys well enough. I knew that Tamaki was far to respectful to girls, not to mention way to deeply in love with Haruhi to even think about doing anything stupid. **

**I also knew, that while Hikaru liked to annoy me and make me mad, he still cared to much for his brother and for me as a friend to hurt me. **

**Kaoru while, in love with me knew I was happy with Kyoya and held the utmost respect for me. While Mori and Hunny as my cousins held them all to it. **

**I remembered the day when Hikaru made the mistake of trying to change me himself. Mori had nearly killed him, if not for my begging him not to. Hikaru had forgotten I was a girl and quickly called Haruhi to help me change resolving the issue.**

** But the thing I knew most of all in my heart, was that, while Kyoya some times got a little passionate with me he had never once got carried away. **

**He always kept in mind that I was a young lady and treated me as such. I knew my father didn't like him, but I knew that Kyoya still treated me with the utmost respect.**

** Kyoya was always treating me as a princess, making sure that I was well cared for. Kyoya always made sure I was completely covered even if I was swimming, if he thought it was a danger to me. He was always watching out for me. **

**"Akito, I would appreciate you not look at Amaya like a hungry wolf. She is a young lady, not some toy for you to undress with your eyes," It was a total shock to me, but the one to have spoken out was Tamaki.**

**Kyoya looked over to Tamaki also in near shock now as Tamaki stepped in front of me blocking me from view of Akito. Akito gave a nod and apologized as he turned his gaze to Kyoya now. **

**"Father mentioned it was young Amaya's birthday. We thought she might like to have a party. So we took the liberty of calling a few people and setting up a party," Akito said. I could tell he was faking his smile now. **

**"Of course it will only be the eight of you, Fuyumi, Yuuichi, Father, Amaya's father, myself, and a few of our highest priority clients," Akito continued. **

**"Clients who would love to meet the young, talented girl who stole you away from the Ootori family," Akito said a little more serious. It seemed like Kyoya and Akito were having a glaring contest now as Akito spoke of clients meeting me.  
**

**I peeked around Tamaki for a moment looking to Fuyumi. She was very beautiful and I had grown to respect her, even though Mr Ootori and his two older sons scared me. **

**"I don't mind at all as long as I can have chocolate cake, dancing, and you stay a minimum of five feet away from me. You scare me just like your brother and dad," I said glaring at Akito. **

**Fuyumi giggled a little, and Kyoya just laughed before quieting down with a smile. I knew Kyoya was laughing at my remark and I was glad he found it funny.**

**"You can have all the chocolate cake you want Amaya. That shouldn't be a problem, but why dancing?" Akito asked looking confused. I pushed Tamaki aside glaring at Akito more, the glare was stronger and colder this time. **

**"Is there a problem with some one who enjoys dancing? My father and mother loved to dance when they were my age. They danced all the time, even in their older age," I argued annoyed by Akito's question. **

**"They danced in the kitchen every night together. I danced with my father every night while he made dinner when I was a child. If there is a problem with dancing then you, Akito, will have a problem," I grumbled standing up to Akito. **

**It was rather funny, while I was scared of Yoshio and his two older sons Akito and Yuuichi, I never let them push me around. If anything I did the pushing around, showing I was no little girl to be toyed with.**

**After a few minutes Akito nodded and disappeared back up towards the summer villa. It was easy to tell Akito was not very happy but I didn't care now.  
**

**"Wow you are amazing Amaya. You stood up to him just like you did Yuuichi," Kaoru said softly. I nodded a little and looked to Fuyumi with a soft friendly smile, she returned the smile. **

**"You may be a commoner Amaya, but I must admit you are fascinating. You know how to handle a man, even if you are scared of them," Fuyumi said sounding a little in awe of my actions. **

**"You might just do Kyoya more good then he realizes. I hope you will enjoy the party," Fuyumi said as she hugged me and turned leaving as well. **

**I smiled faintly to Kyoya who just pulled me to him tightly. I giggled a little as he pulled me to him, pressing his body tightly to mine and kissing me deeply. **

**"I can't help but get excited and kiss you right now Amaya. You have made me so happy," Kyoya said happily. **

**"Oh god your amazing. As I said, I think I have you figured out and you surprise me again," Kyoya said kissing me again before turning and looking to the group. **

**"Alright lets go get ready. I know this isn't the type of party we are used to but we will do it for Amaya," Kyoya said with a smile. Kyoya wrapped his arm around my waist and started walking with me back towards the villa now.**

**

* * *

**

**After a few hours, I was showered and dressed for the party, thanks to the help of Fuyumi of course. Hikaru had chosen to help pick out the dress for Haruhi and one of the maids helped Haruhi get ready while Fuyumi helped me. **

**"You really are very pretty Amaya. Please tell me, does Kyoya treat you well? I worry about him sometimes," Fuyumi asked as she tied the back of my dress for me. I nodded politely and looked to her in the mirror. **

**"Of course he does. He's always watching out for me. If I don't eat regularly he'll bring me lunch," I said with a slight nod.  
**

**"There have been times I got to busy with my paintings, or club activities and forgot all about lunch. When I did he always brought me lunch," I said laughing a little remembering all the times I had been tied up and couldn't leave to get lunch.  
**

** "He's always making sure I am safe and always looking out for me. He even made it his personal mission to make sure I get home safely every day after school," I said with another nod.  
**

**"It was Kyoya who made sure I was covered earlier so that Akito couldn't see me in my bathing suit," I laughed a little, thinking about what Kyoya had done. It was not jealousy but instead love that made him take care of me like he did.  
**

**"I understand why he worries about me so much. I am still a young woman no matter how I look at it and it's easy for me to be hurt or taken advantage of. So I guess I can't, no, I wouldn't ever argue with him," I said with a soft smile. **

**Fuyumi finished tying the back of my dress. Turning I looked to her a little surprised but grateful she was so nice. **

**"Thank you Fuyumi. For be so nice. It appears that right now you are the only one of Kyoya's siblings that likes me. Yuuichi thinks of me as filthy commoner and Akito," I paused, shuddering a little, remembering the look he had earlier. **

**"Akito just looks at me like he is some ravenous, hungry wolf. But you have been polite and kind since meeting me. Thank you," I said, slipping on the necklace and bracelet that Kyoya had given me.**

**It wasn't long after Fuyumi left my room when there was a knock on my door. I tilted my head a little confused, walking over I opened the door only to find Akito of all people. I stepped back quickly away from him, not trusting him. **

**"Are you ready Miss Nagashima?" Akito asked with a cold, calculating smirk. I shuddered a little and shook my head. **

**"In a moment. I just need one more thing," I said. I turned away and slipped into the bathroom that was in my room. I hated Akito because of the way he looked at me. **

**I flipped open the little container on the counter Carefully slipping my contacts in before looking up to the mirror and smiling a little. **

**I couldn't believe how I looked. It appeared that Fuyumi could work a miracle with me. All she had needed was a formal gown, a little hair product, a curling iron, and a tiny bit of make up. **

**I hated the idea of my violet colored eyes though, no matter how I looked. This was why I wore colored contacts. **

**The violet of course still came through, but only a little. This made my eyes the deep bluish violet color that I had grown to like more and more. As I turned Akito stood in the door way making me jump a little. I looked down avoiding his eyes. **

**"You are not welcome in my room. I understand this is your family's villa but I am staying in this room and would appreciate you not entering it while I am staying here," I said a little colder.**

** Akito snatched my wrist and pulled me out of the bathroom and then spun me to him. I knew that being alone with Akito was dangerous and now I fully understood why Kyoya was always so worried about me.**

** Kyoya has seen first hand just how filthy and dangerous some men could be. Now it made sense. Kyoya had seen how Akito was and only wanted to protect me from guys like Akito.  
**

**"You really are beautiful. Kyoya doesn't understand that. But I do Miss Nagashima. Some one as beautiful as you deserves so much better then Kyoya has offered you," Akito said in a lulling tone. It sounded like he was mimicking Tamaki's tone. **

**"He still holds back. Why is that? Oh that's right I forgot, he loves Fujioka Haruhi. He could never give you his heart which he has already given to her. He will never give you what you deserve like I can," Akito said leaning in to kiss me. **

**Hearing this struck a cord with me. As the tears threaten to spill over I took a deep breath and with one swift movement I slammed my hand into Akito's chest. **

**I knocked him back away from me and ran out of my room and down the hall where I ran into Mori. Mori seemed a little surprised and confused for a brief moment. **

**"Oh Amaya. I was just coming up to see if you were ready. Your father is waiting to see you," Mori stopped a moment seeing the pained look in my eyes and tilted his head. **

**"Amaya are you alright?" He asked sounding a little worried. I nodded faintly lying to Mori. I did not wanting to ruin every one else's night so I lied. Mori looked at me a moment. Before I realized it he scooped me up into a tight hug. **

**"Amaya my cousin please know you can always tell me when something is bothering you. We are family and family must stick together and protect each other. You taught me that," Mori said. **

**That was when Akito came walking down the hall from my room. Akito had a faint smirk as he looked to me ignoring Mori at first.  
**

**"Akito. I asked that you refrain from bothering my cousin any longer. I ask that you leave her alone and stay away from her from now on," Mori said. Mori spoke in an oddly cold voice that I had never heard him use before.**

** Mori pulled me behind him a little, like a protective older brother. Akito just growled in annoyance and walked away disappearing down the stairs. **

**"Amaya please stay away from him. I don't trust him with you. I am afraid he might do something to hurt you little cousin. Now if you are ready I will escort you down to the party," Mori said.**

**My cousin took my arm politely he walked with me down to the party. It felt like he was being a body guard against the Ootori family, although I knew that was not the case.  
**

**Fuyumi had put me in a beautiful navy blue formal gown that cut down just to my chest line without showing any cleavage. Yet it clung to my body just enough to be generous to my curves and show the fit and delicate frame I had.**

** The black high heeled open toed shoes had three circles of diamond that went up the center of my foot from my toes to the middle of my foot. **

**Fuyumi had pulled my hair half way up and curled it, clipping it up with only a beautiful white tropical flower clip.**

** She dusted a faint shade of eggplant and bronze eye shadow on to highlight my eyes, giving me an elegant and womanly formal look for the party.**

** When I got downstairs to where the party was being held I noticed they had all of my paintings hanging along the walls. Even True Loves Tango had been put up. **

**Kyoya smiled faintly as my eyes fell to the painting. I turned away from Kyoya and ran over to my father hugging him quickly. I wanted to avoid Kyoya as much as I could. It was hard on me believing that he loved Haruhi now.**

**"Oh, Amaya, baby girl. Why didn't you tell me this is what you have been doing with that boy all this time. Kyoya explained to me what happened" My father said sounding proud of me and the work I had done. **

**"Kyoya told me that he had helped you to set up clients for your paintings. This is amazing Amaya. I would have never known you were so talented if not for that boy," My father said smiling happily. **

**"That boy must truly care for you and love you to do something as wondrous as this," My father said hugging me tightly. I just nodded listening to him now that he seemed so much happier. **

**"It was you wasn't is baby girl? It was you that paid off all those old debts and got your mother better care wasn't it? Why didn't I see it before," My father continued on. **

**"The signature. Maya was you wasn't it. The painting of your mother and I, Amaya it's so beautiful. Your mother told me about. This is the first time I have gotten to see it," My father said unable to take his eyes off the painting.  
**

**"Mr Ootori tells me Kyoya keeps it in his room and refuses to allow any one to buy it. It truly is beautiful," My father said looking down to me. It was clear to me now, he was proud of me. I nodded faintly and looked back to the painting. **

**"I wanted to help you. I didn't want you to bare it all on your own. Kyoya originally came to me with an offer," I paused remembering every thing that I had been through. I fought back the pain from all the memories of Kyoya so close to me. **

**"The offer was he would set up my clients and the only thing he wanted of it was recognition for setting up the sales. He just wanted to get on better terms with his father," I said biting back the pain in my voice to keep my father happy now. **

**"Now he does all the sales for me without even wanting that. He has been an amazing gentleman to help me with it all," I said giving my father a soft smile.  
**

**"I have even done a painting for the headmaster of Ouran. The head master loved the painting. From what Tamaki senpai told me has put it up in his office," I said looking up to my father. **

**"It has all been like a dream. Just a fairy tale like the one you told me when I was little. The one where the prince came to rescue the princess, but daddy I don't want to be that princess," I said a little shakily. I was beginning to lose my resolve. **

**"I want to be different. I want to be a strong princess, a princess who does everything on her own. A princess who fights on her own without the prince saving her. A princess who saves herself," I said a little colder then I meant to. **

**I had started crying a little into my fathers shoulder. I lost all resolve that I had built. I had been trying to keep my resolve and remain strong and firm so my father wouldn't have to know my pain. I just wanted him to remain happy.  
**

**My father just pat my back gently and twirled me around suddenly to dance with him. I smiled softly, wiping the tears away quickly, then taking my fathers hand again letting him dance with me. **

**After dancing with my father for quite some time, several of the very important clients of the Ootori family asked me to dance. I happily agreed knowing it was the polite thing to do. **

**It appeared that my dancing was entertaining the clients. Th clients were taking a bigger interest in me then they did the Ootori family now as I danced with another client of the Ootori family. **

**"Your daughter truly is talented Mr Nagashima. Her paintings are beautiful and very professional. She is a beautiful dancer too. She has become quite popular since declining my offer," Mr Ootori said. **

**My father looked at Mr Ootori a little confused now. My father knew nothing of the offer Mr Ootori had made. I had not told him because I had wanted to handle it myself and not worry my father any more then he was worried for my mother.  
**

**"Offer?" My father questioned. My father looked to Mr Ootori a little oddly now wondering what this man was thinking.  
**

**"Oh my. Amaya did not tell you? I made her an offer. If she left Ouran for good I would arrange her marriage to a young man of high standings," Mr Ootori began explaining. **

**"She would have been married to a very powerful young man and you and her mother would be well taken care of. How ever she declined. It's to bad she declined," Mr Ootori said looking to me a moment but I hadn't noticed. **

**"I wanted her to work for my company. I intended to marry her to my eldest son Akito, or to my youngest son Kyoya if she took the deal," Mr Ootori said indifferently. It was clear he took no offense to my decline of his offer. **

**"How ever as I said she declined. Something about her happiness. She said she knew you and her mother would never want her to do it," Mr Ootori continued speaking to my father. **

**"She said no matter how much she wanted to help the two she could not do it. She said that you and her mother would want her to do what made her happy," Mr Ootori said with a soft nod. **

**"To be honest Mr Nagashima I am very glad she declined. It appears that she is still a great asset to my family's business even without my hand in the matter. She has many talents," Mr Ootori said with a smile watching my father now.  
**

**"Mr Nagashima I want you to know that I still intend her to marry my son Kyoya. Of course with your permission and the permission of her mother first. How ever only if she wishes it," Mr Ootori explained.  
**

**"I respect her choice to decline my offer. That's why I'd prefer to let her make the choice. I'd still like the permission of you and your wife though should she choose to marry Kyoya ," Mr Ootori said looking to me with nothing but respect now. **

**"Kyoya had told me they intend to wait till after their graduation before they even think about discussing thinking about marriage," Mr Ootori said with a short laugh. **

**"Your daughter is an amazing child Mr Nagashima and I would not want to see such talent go to waste," Mr Ootori said with the same calculating smile as always. **

**I seen my father look over to me where I was dancing with Tamaki's father, who to my surprise had also was always a surprise when head master Yuzuru Suoh appeared out of no where.  
**

**"You are a wonderful young woman Miss Nagashima. I am glad Kyoya has found you. He has been such a great friend to Tamaki," Mr Yuzuru said happily. **

**"I didn't think he would ever find a young lady to love until now. It is nice to see him so happy. I just hope that you will use your talents to the fullest Miss Nagashima," Mr Suoh said letting some one else cut in now.**

**"Mr Ootori. I appreciate all your son has done for my baby girl, but I would not want her married into your family. You act as though she is nothing but an object to be used to bring you more money," My father said strongly. **

**Like me, my father chose to take a stand. Only now he chose to stand up for his family, for his daughter, for his only child. My father clearly wanted only the best for me and if I would not be happy he would fight it so I would be happy.  
**

**"I will not see my daughter portrayed in such a hideous way. Not when she is a bright, smart, caring girl who could start a business of her own. I know that she would treat every one much better then you do," My father said coldly. **

**"You can't even treat your own children with the love they deserve and my daughter deserves much better then that," My father said in a cold tone. It wasn't hard to tell My father felt bad for how Kyoya was treated by his father.**

**"Honestly. I how ever will not stop her if she chooses to marry Kyoya of her own free will. I see the love in her eyes that she holds for young Kyoya," My father continued standing his ground against Mr Ootori.  
**

**"It is the same look of love that I see in her mothers eyes every day for me. He makes her happy and that is all I can ask for, for my baby girl," My father said. My father turned leaving a dumbfounded Mr Ootori standing there.  
**

**I had been requested by and elder lady, who apparently was very important to show off my skills in dancing by dancing the tango. I froze at first unsure of what to say. It was a little hard to think clearly now but I nodded faintly. **

**"I..Um.. of course ma'am," I said with a polite bow, but when she shoved me into Tamaki I froze. **

**"I um.. Tamaki senpai," I stammered out looking confused. **

**"My grandmother. Please forgive her," Tamaki whisper quickly to me. I just nodded a little. **

**"Um Tamaki, I am not sure you can do this dance, but I have an idea. I need music. You can play the Piano for me please.. Please please please..." I begged. **

**Tamaki nodded understanding my plea, and went to the grand piano that Mr Ootori had in the room. Tamaki seemed happy that I had preferred him to play the piano for my dance instead of have him dance with me.  
**

**"Thank you Tamaki senpai," I said with a polite bow. He started playing slowly at first as though to make sure he was able to play, and that the piano was in tune. **

**I took a deep breath hating what I was about to do. I hated Kyoya right now after hearing he loved Haruhi, but I knew he was the best choice for a dance partner. **

**When it came to the tango, Kyoya had experience dancing with me so he would be best for this dance. Not only that but Kyoya would be able to keep up with me while dancing, almost like we read each others minds while dancing together.  
**

**"Kyoya would you assist me please?" I said. My voice was a little colder and more harsher then I had meant it to be as I shot a cold look to Kyoya. **

**Kyoya nodded and walked forward taking my hand gently into his. I nodded to Tamaki and he started playing for me. **

**I turned away and Kyoya pulled me back to him. I turned away again, this time he pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my waist and step towards me. **

**"Why are you so unhappy? This isn't like you Amaya," Kyoya whispered so that no one realized he was talking to me. I looked at him a little hurt as he pulled me against his body tightly. **

**"Why am I unhappy. This isn't like me. It's your fault. Why didn't you tell me you were in love with Haruhi? It could have saved me a lot of pain and you a lot of wasted time with me," I grumbled back in a soft whisper, snapping at him. **

**I leaned forward pushing him back a little. Even when I was upset and angry I was still able to dance perfectly. This detail only annoyed me a little more. **

**"What are you talking about Amaya?" Kyoya asked. He spun me out, then back into him. Catching me with my back pressed tightly against the front of his body, he stepped forward with me a little before stepping back with me again.**

**"You idiot. You love Haruhi. I should have know. Let me guess, the only reason you picked me is because Tamaki loves Haruhi and she loves him, so she would never choose you," I snapped at Kyoya in a whisper. **

**Kyoya looked a little shocked tipping me back and I wrapped my body tightly to his. The music ended, I was breathing a little harder then usual. Once everyone started clapping happily I pulled away from Kyoya. **

**"I was stupid for trusting a rich little snobby, calculating brat like you. Next time you decide you want to play with a girls emotions and heart because Haruhi doesn't love you be careful. Pay close attention to who she is!" I yelled at him.**

**I hit him hard with only the palm of my hand, but I hit him with enough force that I knocked him back into the wall, and knocked the wind out of him. **

**I turned without warning and ran out of the room leaving everyone completely confused now. I had ran out of the villa, into the rain hopping a little on one foot trying to slip the high heels off heading for the stairs. **

**After struggling for a moment I dropped the high heels at the top of the stairs, running down to the beach. I ran down the beach, running over the sand nearly stumbling a few times. **

**A loud crash echoed over head as thunder rolled through the sky above me. The sky just seemed to open up and pour rain down on me even harder, as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. **

**"Stupid Jerk," I sobbed out as I finally stumbled and fell to my knees in the sand. I couldn't believe I had fell for Kyoya so easily. I couldn't believe I had fell for the one person who could never have feelings for another human being in his life.  
**


	11. Ch10 Amaya's Decision

**I sat in the sand as the rain poured down on me harder, and the lighting flashed through the sky again. I felt everything in me breaking. appreciated  
**

**I had believed that Kyoya cared for me. I allowed myself to fall in love with him, only to be swayed into believing he loved Haruhi. It was a pain I hated and wished I didn't have to feel now. **

**I closed my eyes tightly letting the rain wash over me, drowning my pain in cold wetness as the thunder shook the ground and the lightning lit up the sky. I could hear the storm over head echoing around me. **

**As the storm grew stronger the waves raged out mimicking my anger, beating against the shore rapidly and violently, imitating my heart beat. **

**I could hear my mothers voice echoing in my head, I was remembering talking to her about Kyoya over the phone when I got to the villa. **

**She had told me to trust my heart and trust in love, that everything would be just fine. She had told me the same thing the day Kyoya had been yelling at Kaoru, when Kaoru had stood up for me. I had believed her then too. **

**But now I was wishing I hadn't believed that because it hurt. I listened to the waves as they roared over the storm angrily, continuing to beat at the beach with anger. **

**The thunder and lightning continued over head chasing each other through the sky like it was a game of cat and mouse.**

**"What is she talking about Kyoya?" Kaoru and Tamaki both snapped at the same time, walking towards a confused looking Kyoya. Kyoya looked to them quickly. **

**"I.. I don't know. I mean I had loved Haruhi once but that was a long time ago. I haven't felt that way in quite some time now," Kyoya said. Kyoya looked like he was ready to break, like he wanted to run after me. **

**"Kyoya think very carefully before you answer. Just what the hell were you thinking? How did such a thing even get to Amaya?" Hikaru yelled. **

**Even though Hikaru didn't like me being with Kyoya, he had still treated me like I was his sister, and now his anger boiled over as he yelled at Kyoya. **

**"Kyoya... Tell me this is a mistake. Tell me this is a misunderstanding," Mr Ootori forced out coldly glaring at Kyoya. It was obvious Mr Ootori was only worried about his business now.  
**

**"I am afraid to say this. But I believe I know how Amaya has come to this conclusion. Akito would you like to be the one to explain or should I?" My cousin Mori said in his deep monotone like voice. **

**Akito looked at Mori a little dumbfounded, like he had no idea what was happening but in truth he knew exactly what was happening because he had caused it. **

**"Would you like to explain what you were doing in Amaya's room? What did you do that scared her so badly that she came running out of there like she did?" Mori questioned. **

**"I have never known my cousin to be so scared of anything, not even when she faced your father to decline his offer," Mori said looking to Akito with a slight glare. Every one seemed almost surprised by the sudden change in Mori. **

**"You were in her room! Why? What were you doing in Amaya's room? Why were you there !" Kyoya shouted crossing the room. Kyoya grabbed Akito by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him. **

**Akito just laughed at Kyoya's sudden rage and ignored his brothers demand for an answer, until Mr Ootori walked over. Mr Ootori only gave Akito one look before speaking, a look of anger, distaste, and humiliation hearing what Mori said.**

** "Akito, Answer the question. What were you doing in her room when you clearly did not belong there," Mr Ootori asked coldly. **

**"I just simply told her the truth. She really is beautiful and Kyoya doesn't understand that, but I do understand. Some one as beautiful as her deserves so much better then Kyoya has offered her," Akito said calmly. **

**"Kyoya holds himself back and it is because he loves Fujioka Haruhi. Kyoya could never give Amaya his heart. He will never give her what she deserves like I can," Akito said smirking as he looked over to Kyoya.**

**"You were the one who told her that? You don't even know what you have caused. I loved Haruhi yes, but that was when I first met her. I do not feel the same for Haruhi now," Kyoya growled.  
**

**"I never will feel the same for Haruhi because I love Amaya. I always will love Amaya!" Kyoya yelled angrily shaking Akito again. **

**"Akito you're leaving out the part where you tried to kiss her and she refused you. She hit you, just as Mori-chan has taught her to do to knock the wind out of some one," Hunny said sounding strangely older then he acted at times. **

**"She knocked you back wards and took off running. I seen what happened," Hunny said, looking a little colder now at Akito. Hunny was always one to smile and be happy and excited. **

**It was clear Hunny was not happy or excited but instead he was angry and he could be very frightening when he wanted to be. Much like he was being now. **

**"Akito! How could you. You say she deserves better then me and yet you treat her like garbage, like she is a piece of meat to entertain you," Kyoya spat at Akito **

**"I never once treated her that way. I have given her nothing but respect," Kyoya snapped looking very close to tears as his anger grew.**

**"I would never have tried to kiss her unless I knew she wanted it. Even then I could never treat her like that. She is a young lady, a princess that deserves nothing but the utmost respect," Kyoya yelled angrily at his older brother now. **

**"I will admit, I have had her in my room many times. How ever you can ask Fuyumi and the maids, I have never once treated her that way," Kyoya said gesturing to those he spoke of.  
**

**"I was always helping her with her school work, or letting her work on her paintings. She has cuddled up to me at times, but I have always been a gentleman when she did," Kyoya said calmly. **

**"I even went as far as to give her my shirt to make sure she was covered when I seen you coming," Kyoya said with a cold tone now.  
**

**"I understand it is normal for a girl to be in a bathing suit when swimming, but I was being a gentleman and making sure she was covered," Kyoya said.  
**

**"I knew you had the mind of a sewer rat, no, a horny dog. Your nothing but a horny filthy mutt. I knew you would look at her with unacceptable and inappropriate thoughts. You always do," Kyoya growled a little. **

**"You always treat women like they are your personal sex toys. I am not like that. I am not like you," Kyoya yelled.  
**

**"The only reason I have not given her everything you offered her. The only reason I have not tried to give her every thing I think she deserves is because I know her better then that," Kyoya hissed.  
**

**"I know her better then you could ever dream to know her. That's not what Amaya wants. She wants to work for herself. She wants to make a living on her own and start her own business" Kyoya ranted on. **

**"Amaya wants to work hard for her keep not have things handed to her like that. She is not like you. She wants to work hard for what she gets,"Kyoya said.  
**

**"It is Amaya's way of doing things not mine. She wants to work her hardest and push herself to succeed on her own and I allow her to do just that," Kyoya said coldly.  
**

**"The money she has, the money she made off all these paintings here tonight, and the others she has done has all gone to her mother and father," Kyoya said angrily. He was glaring at Akito as he spoke.  
**

**"It has paid old debts off and even taken care of her mother by paying for better care for her mother. She has even helped her father with that money," Kyoya said as he looked over gesturing to my father.**

** My father was staring at Kyoya in amazement, listening to Kyoya now in near shock, hearing everything Kyoya was saying about himself(Kyoya) and I.**

**"All that money she has made on her own. All through hard work. By painting each and every painting here with her own two hands," Kyoya continued.  
**

**"Amaya never asks for anything in return. She never asks to be given anything because she is a hard working, kind, and caring person. A person who will do it by herself, on her own, in her own way," Kyoya snapped.**

**"Her own way is through sheer hard work and talent. I believed in her. I still believe in her even now though she hates me now," Kyoya growled.  
**

**"I believe in her because I have gotten to know her. Now she is out in this storm because of you!" Kyoya yelled. **

**"I have done nothing but given Amaya the utmost respect that she deserves because unlike you Akito, I understand her. I will never treat her in the disgusting foul way you treat women," Kyoya said coldly. **

**"I will continue to respect her and keep trying to understand her and support her decisions even if she works herself to no end. As long as she is happy and healthy!" Kyoya snapped at Akito.**

** Before any one could see it coming Kyoya turned, hitting his brother hard enough to break his nose and make his brothers nose bleed.  
**

**"If I ever hear you even went near Amaya again after today, you will regret it Akito. Just stay away from her from now on," Kyoya snapped, turning and leaving every one there in the room.**

**"We need to find Amaya. She could get hurt in this storm," Haruhi pointed out in terror as the thunder rolled again. Her fear of storms holding her back as she shook. **

**Suddenly there was a frantic scramble as My father, Hunny, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, and half the guests all went in search for me. Tamaki stayed at the villa with Haruhi so that she wasn't alone because of her fear of thunder and lightning.**

** Even Mr Ootori and Fuyumi were helping look for me, but the one to find me was Kaoru. Kaoru had remembered the last time I disappeared and so Kaoru easily found me down on the beach. **

**I was soaked in sea water as I stood in the ocean water letting the waves rush me. I felt the cold water over my feet and around my legs.**

** Looking up I let the rain fall on my face, washing away the tears of pain with it as it soaked my face. I kept my eyes closed spinning in a circle with my arms out wide, enjoying the freezing cold rain on my skin. **

**I started laughing a little as I nearly fell from spinning around with my eyes closed. It seemed like the storm and the sea were washing away all my pain, and sorrow as the cold water made me a little numb.**

**"Amaya your gonna get sick! Come on, come over here!" Kaoru called over the storm but I ignored him enjoying the storm even more now. I didn't know why but the storm and the ocean had calmed me, I couldn't leave, not now. **

**I just stood there calmly, enjoying the loud crash of thunder each time it rolled over head, and the bright flash of lightning each time it flashed across the sky. **

**It sent a shudder through me as I was hit with another wave, and the thunder rolled louder and the lightning struck brighter now. **

**"Amaya come on your gonna get hurt, or catch sick out here," Kaoru said wading over to me and catching my arm. I turned opening my eyes. Looking at Kaoru I felt a slight sting of pain in my eyes. **

**"I am so sorry Kaoru. I should never have trusted Kyoya. He never cared. You have cared this whole time and yet I was blind to it all because of Kyoya," I choked out as I threw my arms around Kaoru's neck hugging him tightly.**

** Without thinking I kissed him deeply. Kaoru pushed me back quickly as he himself stumbled back a bit too. This reaction from Kaoru seemed to only cut me deeper.**

**"Stop it. Stop it now Amaya! This isn't you!" Kaoru yelled. I looked at Kaoru feeling hurt even more as he yelled at me. **

**"But I thought this was what you wanted Kaoru! I thought you loved me! What you don't love me either? You love Haruhi too don't you!" I yelled angrily.**

**I could feel the tears burn my eyes, but clearly they didn't fall because they mixed with the rain. I turned and dropped into the water. I wanted nothing more then to be completely numb as the freezing water rushed over me. **

**I felt the waves wash over me. Coughing a little, I spit up a little water from a wave that hit me in the face. I lay there as the water washed over me time and time again. **

**I finally lost my breath and stood up, but was knocked back down by another wave and pulled out into the deeper water by the riptide.**

** "Amaya!" Kaoru yelled. I managed to get my footing and push myself up, but was hit by a wave again. I felt like I was drowning, but I didn't stop fighting. After several minutes of fighting the riptide I made it back to shore breathing heavily. **

**"I don't need some stupid prince to save me. I'm a princess who'll slay the dragon on my own. I will never need rescuing from some stupid prince in shining armor again," I choked out coughing up water and breathing a little heavy still. **

**For a moment everything started going blurry. I wasn't sure what was happening and then suddenly I blacked out. **

**"What the hell were you thinking Kaoru! You should have grabbed her when you had the chance. You shouldn't have pushed her away like that!" Hikaru yelled.**

**Hikaru, looking totally confused by his twin brothers actions now ran up, but it was Kyoya who answered.**

**"Hikaru that's enough. Kaoru did what he felt was best. I am sorry for all of this Kaoru," Kyoya said. Kyoya was looking down to me where I lay in the sand. **

**"I understand this must all be very hard for you, with how much you love her. I just wish she had never picked me," Kyoya said full of hatred for himself. **

**"Sometimes I think she would have been happier with you. I know that your better for her then I am, but she is just to stubborn to see the warm, sunny, sandy shores that lay with you," Kyoya said sadly. **

**Kyoya gently lifted me up and turned carrying me towards the villa. Kaoru stared at Kyoya in disbelief for a moment but followed him towards the villa.  
**

**"It's ok Kyoya senpai. What matters is Amaya's happiness. She is only happy with you. I could never see her happy with me. That is why I gave up and let go," Kaoru replied. **

**"I don't think Amaya and I were meant to be. But seeing the two of you, Kyoya senpai.." Kaoru paused thinking for a moment before answering. **

**"Well it's just, seeing the two of you I know that fate has brought you together. Your meant to be together," Kaoru said with a smile. **

**"It's not something I wanted to believe at first, but I think I have gotten used to it and believe you two are meant to be together now," Kaoru said as he walked in stride with Kyoya back to the villa. **

**"She will be happier without me. After all this I don't think she will ever want to speak to me again. And seeing me is clearly out of the question now with her feelings," Kyoya said. Kyoya seemed more depressed then usual for him. **

**"I want her to be happy, that is all I want and with how upset she is. I think she would be happiest without me right now," Kyoya said. **

**Kyoya had Haruhi and Fuyumi take me in to my room to change me out of my wet clothes. Once I was changed, Kyoya came in and laid me in my bed covering me up, and sitting in a chair next to my bed. **

**"He really is just as stubborn as she is," Hikaru grumbled. Kaoru nodded faintly as they turned and left the room. **

**"But, the two of them as stubborn as they are, make a very lovely couple. They fit each other perfectly Hikaru. That is why I stopped pursuing Amaya. I gave up on her," Kaoru said with a faint smile. **

**"I still care for her of course, but only as a friend and brother now. That is why I pushed her away when she kissed me," Kaoru explained. **

**"She loves Kyoya senpai more then anything. She loves Kyoya senpai far more then she can see right now," Kaoru said as he headed for his room with Hikaru.**

**When I woke up things only got rockier. I had yelled, screamed, kicked, and even threw my foam sandles at Kyoya. At one point I had been so upset that I had threw a vase at him that had been sitting on the nightstand next to me.**

**Even thought the vase missed Kyoya and broke against the door as he closed it quickly, it still made me feel a little better knowing I had chased him out of the room. **

**Mr Ootori had come with a doctor and my father. It was Mr Ootori himself who had suggested having me looked at by a doctor to make sure I was ok. **

**"I am sorry about the vase," I said softly to Mr Ootori. The doctor checked my eyes and made me follow a light that she shined in my eyes. **

**"No no. It's alright Amaya. It wasn't important. It had been put in here for your enjoyment, but it seems your enjoyment came by throwing it at Kyoya. Is there anything I can get you while you rest?" Mr Ootori asked politely. **

**The doctor shook her head a little as she pressed her fingers lightly against my throat again and looked up. **

**"She will be just fine. She swallowed some sea water but a day in bed and she will be perfectly fine," The doctor said in a calm polite voice. **

**"Just rest for the rest for the rest of today Miss Nagashima. This way your lungs can rest after that struggle and you will be good as new tomorrow," The female doctor said standing up. I nodded faintly understand her orders. **

**"Mr Ootori, can I get a bowl of hot ramen or soup, if it's not to much trouble?" I asked looking up to Mr Ootori. My father just started laughing a bit. **

**"She is defiantly just fine. The way you can tell when Amaya is ok is when she starts asking for food," My dad said laughing again but a little harder. Even Mr Ootori laughed a little. **

**"I see. Very well I will have some brought to you," Mr Ootori said with a smile. I thought for a moment and looked to Mr Ootori nervously. **

**"Um Mr Ootori, sir, can you also ask my cousins to come up. I would like to speak with them if it's not to much trouble," I asked looking down a little. I was surprised though when he answered.**

**"It will be no problem at all Miss Amaya," Mr Ootori said with another smile before he left. My father just gave me a soft smile as he brushed my hair from my face. **

**"Amaya are you really alright? Or are you just asking for food because you know that I am your father, and I know you better then these people do?" My father asked. I took a deep shaky breath and nodded. **

**"I will be fine. I asked for soup because I am freezing, and the hot ramen or soup will help warm me up. I am fine really," I said softly as I looked to my father. He only looked a little more serious. **

**"Then why did you ask for Mitsukuni and Takashi?" My father asked. I laughed a little. **

**"Hunny and Mori not Mitsukuni and Takashi. I asked for them because I don't want to go home," I said looking down a little. I hated knowing my father could tell when something was wrong.  
**

**"I want to stay up here for the remainder of the summer so I can go to the festival, but I would rather not stay here at the Ootori villa," I said with a nervous laugh.  
**

**"As kind as Mr Ootori and Mrs Fuyumi, who is Mr Ootori's daughter have been to me, I would much rather not stay here," I said as I looked to my father. He seemed frustrated with my stubbornness now. **

**"Amaya you can't just run away like this without talking to the boy. It won't do you any good, and it certainly will not make anything better," My father argued. **

**"I am afraid to say you got that from me. Your mother was a very strong woman and always pushed in, even when she was upset or scared," My father said shaking his head a little. **

**"You don't know how many times I tried to run away like you are right now and your mother just came after me dragging me right back," my father said laughing a little. **

**I even laughed a little at the image it had given me. I had never expected my father to be the scared run away type. But some how I had always imagined my mother as the strong, independent, never give up type.**

**"I am not running away exactly. I am still staying, just not at the Ootori villa. I have decided it is best if I not stay here at the Ootori villa. It is only causing to much trouble for everyone," I said softly. **

**"But I intend to stay up here, and I will go to the festival with Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny, and Mori as planned. I just need some time to myself is all," I said in a stronger and more confident voice.**

** I was looking to my father with a soft smile. I had made up my mind already that it was not safe to stay with the Ootori family any longer. My father sighed but nodded faintly. **

**"I hope you know what you are doing Amaya. That boy truly does love you. He cares for you deeply Amaya," my father said. I looked to him a little irritated by his sudden siding with Kyoya.**

**"This coming from the one who hated him, and wouldn't let him withing five feet of me just weeks before today," I said coldly. I was glaring at my father, but this only seemed to make my father laugh again. **

**"I was only trying to protect my baby girl. I didn't want to see you get hurt after all. But after seeing Kyoya today, and just how he reacted. I know you are safe in his capable hands," My father said. **

**"I think after hearing what he had to say to his brother in front of many important people to his family, and him not caring what they said or thought about it," My father stopped, pausing for only a moment then continuing. **

**"That just showed me that he really does care for you. That you will be just fine in his more then capable care. I know now that he wont do anything to hurt you," my father said sounding different now. **

**He sounded almost calm and respectful, as though he liked Kyoya now. Like he wanted nothing more then for Kyoya to be with me, since it brought my happiness. **

**I shook my head a little but there was a knock on the door. I looked up, seeing Hunny and Mori I quickly climbed out of the covers tripping over myself a bit. I ran over hugging them both very tightly. **

**I knew that even though they would be going to collage, I could always look to them as my family when ever some thing happened that had me down.**

**After several long minutes of discussion it was agreed. I was to stay with Hunny and Mori at the Haninozuka villa which wasn't very far. It was close enough that if I wanted to I could still visit the Ootori villa.**

** Fuyumi was sad to see me go, but she was very understanding. She understood when I explained that I needed time to myself to think. **

**After hugs from Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Fuyumi, and to my surprise Mr Ootori; I was ready to go. I looked to Haruhi with a soft smile and hugged her tightly. **

**"I am sorry about all of this Haruhi. I don't blame you for any of this, I know it wasn't your fault. I just hope we can still be friends," I said with a soft squeeze and let her go. Haruhi nodded softly. **

**"I know Amaya. Of course we can still be friends. The festival is still coming up, and your still going right?" Haruhi asked. I nodded faintly. **

**"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said laughing a little.**

** Haruhi and I hugged again before I got in the car with Hunny and Takashi to leave. I was glad Haruhi and I were able to agree that it wasn't her fault and we could still be friends. **

**As we drove away I turned back waving to every one, but I noticed Kyoya hadn't been there. I shrugged a little and just sat back down buckling up then I pulled out my phone to play a game. **

**"Amaya are you sure this is what you want?" Mori asked looking to me. I looked up with a soft smile and nodded. **

**"I am sure Mori Niisan. I thought about it clearly and I understand that this is best for me. Kyoya and I have spent every day together since I started at the host club," I reminded Mori. **

**"Even when I thought he hated me because of what he had said to Kaoru, I was stuck being around him. I think it's time that I spend some time away from him," I said with a soft but slightly sad smile. **

**"It is better for all of us this way, so that the host club isn't suffering because of Kyoya's mistakes or my feelings. It will also give me time to think about every thing more clearly. This is what I want Mori Niisan," I said.**

**My voice was stronger and more confident now then it had been in the past. It was different, it was a new confidence now that I hadn't had before. I was growing up and becoming more mature.**

** I was growing into the strong woman my father and mother had pictured me as, the woman who would run her own business one day. Mori nodded faintly as he watched me. **

**"I see. You are becoming more like you mother then you can see. But I understand, you are growing up and this is a decision your making. Not only for the better for you, but for every one else as well," Mori said understanding now.  
**

**"You will be an amazing young woman Amaya. I am not surprised though since you are my cousin after all," Mori said. With that the the rest of the ride was filled with Hunny's excited talking.**


	12. A Festival,Past Friends,& New Confidence

**I woke up earlier then I had needed this morning because I was excited for the festival. I had taken a nice hot bath and after sitting in the hot water till I shriveled like a prune I finally got out.**

** I noticed a box sitting on my bed as I walked back into my room that I had been staying in at the Haninozuka summer villa. I pulled the note from the box that was attached with a ribbon. **

**My curiosity getting the better of me now much like a young polar bear that has stumbled across something interesting and turns it into a new toy, I opened the note to see the very neatly scrawled writing.**

** I knew instantly that this was Hunny's fathers writing just by looking at it.**

'Mitsukuni mentioned you were going to today's festival. Please take this gift. I do hope you like it as much as Mitsukuni did. I am sure you will look beautiful in it. Besides no young lady should go to a festival without one' **the note said. **

**I smiled a little after reading the note. I knew that even though Hunny's father was a very strong and 'manly' man who always said that there was no place for cute things or sweets, there was still a soft side to him. **

**It was just a side that was very hard and very very rare to see. It was times like this that made me feel closer to the Haninozuka family, even though we were only technically related because of a marriage. **

**I opened the box to find a beautiful navy blue yukata that was elegantly decorated with a light lavender colored butterfly that stretched across the back. **

**When I put the yukata on the butterfly wings stretched out across my shoulder blades. I smiled a little as I tied the lavender colored obi around my waste and took the small black fan from the box. **

**Upon opening the fan I found it too was adorned with a butterfly that perched on a cherry blossom tree branch with the beautiful pink cherry blossoms. **

**I pulled my hair up and clipped it with a white lily hair clip and smiled looking in the mirror. I was a little nervous about today but I just took a deep breath.  
**

**"Today is the day, today is my day. Things will change from today on," I said confidently as I turned leaving my room. When I got downstairs to the kitchen I found Hunny's father already up dressed and eating breakfast.**

** "Good morning Uncle," I said with a soft polite bow. Hunny's father looked up and shook his head a little.**

** "Please sit, have some breakfast," Hunny's father offered with a slightly more serious look. I nodded softly and sat at the table with him knowing he was a lot nicer and sweeter then he came off right now. **

**I took a few pancakes and some eggs as Hunny and Takashi walked, Hunny rubbing his eyes sleepily and Mori just silent and ominous looking as usual. **

**"Morning," I said with a soft smile to my cousins.**

**"Morning Ammy-chan," Hunny said. Hunny jumped a little like he was surprised to see me, and he hugged me quickly. **

**"Ammy-chan! Your up before Takashi and I, and you look so pretty too!" Hunny squealed happily. I gave a soft nod as Hunny's father shot him a scolding glare. **

**"Mitsukuni sit down and behave properly," Hunny's father said in a monotone much like Mori's. I just laughed a little knowing you couldn't break old habits very easily, not when it involved the Haninozuka family at least.**

**It was quiet while we ate breakfast but it got louder closer to lunch time when Hikaru and Kaoru showed up. **

**"Ready to go?" Hikaru asked a little louder then necessary. With the grin that was plastered on Hikaru's face it was far to easy to tell he was up to no good. **

**I gave a nod as Hunny and Mori came into the hall where Hikaru, Kaoru, and I stood waiting. I was so used to every one that the way they acted didn't bother me, I was just happy to see them now. **

**"Off to the festival!" Hikaru said again louder then he needed to be. Hikaru pulled me, dragging me along out to the car where Haruhi and Tamaki were waiting. **

**I slid in next to Haruhi who was also wearing a yukata. Haruhi's yukata was pink with white flowers, I knew all to well that it was Hikaru and Kaoru's doing. **

**When we got to the festival I couldn't help but smile. I knew today would be special, today was the day I would change my destiny.**

**Tamaki was dragging Haruhi along looking at the different vendors, while Hunny and Mori were playing the different games that lined the street. **

**Hikaru and Kaoru mean while seemed as excited as I felt as they wandered the different food booths. I how ever only had one place I wanted to be. **

**I walked down the street towards the middle of festival where a stage sat in the center of everything, that is where the best part of the festival would take place.**

**There was a group of girls on stage singing at the moment, I smiled brightly recognizing two of the girls. **

**I recognized the two girls all to well because they had been my two best friends since kindergarten; Sohma Mizuki, and Hoshino Saya. **

**The three of us had gone to school together for what felt like forever until I finally transferred to Ouran Academy. I had not had a chance to see the two girls since the day I transferred so this would be a nice surprise. **

**"Amaya!" I heard the excited squeals and knew that they had spotted me. Two girls came running up and nearly tackled me hugging me happily. **

**One girl was just a little shorter them me with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes, while the other was just about my height with long black hair that had a single red streak through her bangs and deep gold colored eyes. **

**"Like the contacts?" The second girl asked after hugging me till I couldn't breath. I nodded softly. **

**"Of course Saya. As always you have to stand out," I said laughing with her. I turned looking to the other girl. **

**"And Mizuki your taller then I remember me and still playing guitar I see," I said hugging the two of them again. **

**"But of course," The blond girl Mizuki said with a grin. I explained to the two that I had come to the festival with my friends and my cousins, but everyone was off doing their own thing at the moment. **

**Saya and Mizuki explained that they were playing at the festival as entertainment finally, since they had been practicing forever for this chance. **

**Suddenly without any warning Saya pulled me up on stage quickly followed by Mizuki. I was introduced to the other two girls of the group, Azusa and Ryoko who accepted me like they had known me since kindergarten as well. **

**"Hey hey we have a special treat for you all today. You have gotten to meet all four members of Broken Wings Still Fly Azusa, Ryoko, Mizuki, and myself, Saya already;" Saya said into the microphone with a bright smile.**

** "But we have a fifth member who has been a member for life even though she is not with us any longer," Saya said with a fake pout as she spoke of not being with them any longer. **

**"I am excited to introduce you all to our best friend, the girl wonder, the jack of all trades, Amaya Nagashima;" Saya said pushing me forward and shoving a microphone into my hands. **

**"Saya I can't," I whispered looking to Saya. Saya shook her head a little as she continued. **

**"I am happy to say that Amaya will be singing with us today. I hope you will all enjoy this, as it's a real treat to have Amaya join us once again," Saya said grinning, I couldn't believe what I got myself into now. **

**I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru walking around looking at vendors, but when they heard my name over the speakers they looked up. The look of surprise and shock written over the twins faces was most definitely the highlight of my day. **

**"Can you still play?" Mizuki asked as she set up a keyboard. I gave a soft nod even though I wasn't sure if I could still play the keyboard any more, since it had been so long. **

**"I think so," I said. Before I could argue or try to talk my way out of things Ryoko started the beat. **

**I was surprised at just how amazing a drummer Ryoko was, and Azusa was just as amazing a bass player as Ryoko was a drummer. Saya and Mizuki both smiled lightly.**

** Since I had known them, Mizuki had been hands down the best guitarist I have ever known; and Saya had vocals like none other. **

**Saya would one day become a very famous singer and I knew that since the first day I heard her sing. I took a deep breath looking at the music sheets in front of me now.**

**At first everything seemed blurry and jumbled together, but after a moment or two of frozen hesitation I calmed down and it was easier to read as I started playing along on the keyboard. **

**"Broken, broken, broken wings of a butterfly. Reach out and take my hand. I will lift you up my friend, with broken wings of a butterfly," I sang out. **

**My voice was soft but still carried and I shuddered. I had forgotten how hard it could be to perform in front of a crowd but my voice was still soft and lulling as ever when I sang.**

** I remembered Saya once asking me to go pro with her but I was always to shy to sing in front of other people, and singing in front of a crowd was definitely out of the question then. **

**I was singing along with Saya when I spotted the one person I had not seen in the past two weeks since leaving the Ootori summer villa. **

**Kyoya stood towards the back as he pushed his glasses back up onto his nose properly while watching me. I froze forgetting I was supposed to be performing as I watched Kyoya. **

**I was surprised he was even there watching me after everything that had happened. I suddenly remembered I was supposed to be singing and started singing again.  
**

**"Lift your hands to the sky and love with all your heart. Don't let them tear you down. Oh. Oh. Love is hard but I will lift you when you fall my friend, because friends are forever eternal," I sang out smiling happily now. **

**"Broken, broken, broken wings of a butterfly. Reach out and take my hand. I will lift you up my friend. I will lift you up my friend. I will lift you up my friend, with broke wings of a butterfly," I finished singing with more confidence now. **

**My voice had flowed in harmony and unison with Saya's. I went a deep shade of red blushing as I noticed people in the crowd staring at me in awe while others were clapping, cheering, and whistling. **

**"Amaya that was amazing," Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together over excited as always. **

**"That was a wonderful performance," Tamaki cried, over emotional as always, this would never change, that I knew for sure. Haruhi smiled as she hugged me. **

**"That was amazing and beautiful, Amaya. Why didn't you tell us you could sing and perform like that?" Haruhi asked letting me go. I laughed a little nervously. **

**"To tell you the truth I never was very good with performing in front of people. I never thought I was any good at it so I never really bothered with it. This is a one time thing," I said looking down. Hunny and Mori just clapped a little. **

**"Ammy-chan you were great," Hunny said spinning me around happily. I shook my head a bit. **

**"Amaya you have always been talented. No matter what you do you are good at it. Amaya you are my cousin and you have always been a talented girl. I am proud of you for overcoming your fear." Mori said resting his hand on my head. **

**Mori was acting like the older brother but he still seemed like his usual quiet and strong self as always. I just shook my head a little embarrassed by all the talk about me. **

**"Oh, Amaya don't you have a painting your unveiling in a few minutes?" Haruhi asked. I choked a little remembering that I was the center of attention in just a few minutes. **

**"Really? May may is unveiling a painting? Who's the painting by?" Mizuki asked as she walked up.**

** "It is one of Amaya's personal paintings. She painted it herself," Haruhi said with a soft smile. **

**"Really? We are so there," Saya said grinning as she hopped off the stage and looped her arm through mine. With that we headed to the stage behind where Saya and the other members of Broken Wings Still Fly were just playing. **

**I was trying to figure out why Kyoya had been standing in the back of the crowd. It felt like he was keeping his distance from me since my birthday, like he didn't want to see me any more. **

**When I got to the stage where I was to be showing my newest painting I saw him yet again. Kyoya was standing in the background were he was less noticeable.**

**I had been so caught up in my painting the past week that I had not really noticed visiting me except Hunny, Mori, and Hunny's father. How ever not seeing Kyoya at all for two weeks hurt me the most.**

** I shook my head a little wishing I could some how fix what had happened two weeks ago on my birthday. If I could some how make it up to Kyoya maybe seeing him wouldn't hurt so much. **

**How ever it didn't seem like I would get that chance since Kyoya seemed to be avoiding me. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I realized the distance growing between Kyoya an I.  
**

**"You should talk to him. He has been absolutely miserable and moping around like he's depressed the whole two weeks since you left," Kaoru said. I shook my head lightly. **

**"No, he doesn't want to see me so I wont force it Kaoru," I said softly. I looked down not wanting to see Kyoya now. **

**Kyoya avoiding me now was only hurting me. It was hurting me far more then Akito telling me Kyoya could never love me.**

**It even hurt far more then Akito telling me Kyoya could give me his heart nor his love because he loved only Haruhi. Saya looked at me strangely as though she was dying to know what happened. **

**"What's he talking about Maya?" Saya asked using her favorite nickname for me. After several minutes of explaining the story to her, Saya was scolding me for being so stubborn and hard headed. **

**"I would love to continue this conversation but I have a painting to unveil," I reminded quickly, escaping the long rant that Saya had been on. I climbed up onto the stage as an elder gentleman spoke. **

**"Alright everyone, now for the awaited new comer. This young lady is attending the wonderful Ouran Academy,"The elder gentleman spoke.  
**

**"This is her first time showing a painting in public although I've been assured that her paintings are both beautiful and well known," The elder man said. The elder mans gaze fell directly on Kyoya where he stood in the back of the crowd. **

**"She has done work for some very important people such as the Hitachiin family, the Suoh family, even the well know Ootori and Haninozuka families,"The elder gentleman continued.  
**

**"So I introduced to you Miss Nagashima Amaya who will display her first painting today," The elder gentleman said. I nodded softly taking the microphone from him. **

**"Hello, I am Amaya. I have a special painting I want to show you all today. It was inspired very recently and I got so caught up in painting it this past week that I forgot there was even and outside world where my friends eagerly awaited to see me again," I said with a soft joking laugh. **

**"I just hope you all will love this painting as much as I did while painting it," I said in a soft polite voice. I grabbed the red velvet like cloth that sat over the painting keeping it hidden from view. **

**"With out further ado, my favorite painting," I paused for a moment with a soft and happy smile. **

**"Beautiful Broken Pain," I said pulling the cover from the painting. I smiled softly as Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru gasped. **

**Hunny and Mori both just nodded, they were proud of me, this I could see in their gaze as they looked over my newest painting. **

**Saya and Mizuki both cheered and whistled as they smiled brightly looking over the painting. Saya and Mizuki were truly happy for me and it was easy to tell by their excitement. **

**How ever the only expression that I cared for, the only expression I wanted to see now was his. I looked over to where Kyoya stood staring at the painting in shock.**

**There was a long haired, pale porcelain skinned beauty standing in the ocean wearing a navy blue formal gown. The sky was dark gray almost black except for a few bright patches of white that lit up in the clouds. **

**The lightning in the dark sky lit up the woman's pale white skin. The lightning even seemed to highlight her delicate face as thick, angry foam covered waves washed around the brownish black haired woman's legs and waist. **

**The woman stood with her arms reached out in front of her like she was going to hug some one. She was looking to the sky as the rain poured down around her. **

**Though the storm raged around her; angry and full of hatred, pain, and murderous intent while pouring rain down upon her without a break she was smiling. **

**A soft, happy, loving but slightly sad and hurt smile graced her beautiful features as she seemed to shine like the full moon on the darkest pitch black of nights. **

**Kyoya disappeared after staring at the painting for several long and Mizuki tackled me, both hugging me happily. **

**"Your amazing Maya. I didn't know you could paint like that," Saya said squishing her cheek against mine. Just like when we were kids, Saya was acting like a total goof.**

** "It really is beautiful May may," Mizuki said as she tried pulling Saya away from me. Every one in the host club excluding the missing Kyoya and myself started laughing. **

**"Saya that isn't funny. We aren't little kids no more. Saya stop that every one is looking," Mizuki said tugging on Saya, who was still latched onto me goofing around. **

**Before I could stop it Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny all joined in hugging me. With the added weight Saya and I fell leaving the crowd of people staring at us now laughing. **

**"Kaoru! I am gonna clobber you if you don't get up this instant!" I yelped blushing deeply as Kaoru landed on me and Hikaru landed on Kaoru.**

**Once things finally calmed down and the group was quiet again instead of snickering and laughing we decided to enjoy the rest of the festival.**

** I performed a few more songs with Saya and the band to pass some time. I even played a few games with my cousins and enjoyed some taiyaki with the twins. **

**Haruhi and I had pictures done goofing off and Tamaki some how got pulled into the mix while we took pictures together.**

**Finally evening fell and the best and funnest thing, the most exciting part of the festival would be starting any minute; the fireworks show.**


End file.
